The Vampire Saga: Lolly's Beginning
by Lolpop95
Summary: When her adopted family is away for another adventure, Lolly gets bored but when she and her two butlers who are together, meet a strange character who reveals that Lolly's aunt wants to take over the world so the three set off to places to find their teammates who will help them along the way while Lolly finds out more about herself and family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and inside the O'Connell estate, Lolly O'Connell was still sleeping happily in her big king-sized bed.  
As she was sleeping, the door suddenly burst opened to reveal Jack Jun came in wearing his butler suit with an angry look, walked towards the big windows and opened the curtains making Lolly shout sleepily "Come on, Jack. I was having a good dream about Yaoi.".  
Jack turned around to look at her and said with a stern voice "Ms O'Connell, you'll about to be late for breakfast and also your family have left to visit America to find an ancient artifact," while Lolly sat up on the bed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Again, but I thought that they already finished going around the world today?" she asked when Jack replied "They thought so today but the Mistress got a phone call from the museum telling her that." as Lolly looked down to the floor with a sad look.  
Worryingly, Jack was about ask what was wrong when Lolly looked back up with a cheerful expression said "So what were you going to make for breakfast then?".  
Downstairs in the living room, Iain Portman was in a chibi form, was holding his cheek with one hand that was throbbing from what seemed to be a hand mark from a certain someone **(A/N) *Cough* Jack *cough*)** as he was cooking something quick for Lolly with the other hand.  
"Why did Jack punch me in the face?" whined Iain with big tear stains on his face as he remembered a few hours ago.

_(Flashback)_

_"Uhn, Iain...I have to wake Ms O'Connell up soon," moaned Jack with his hair un-gelled was lying on the bed as Iain who had his hair undone, licked his neck while they were in the bedroom.  
Then Iain went down further making Jack gasp and clutch the bed sheets with one hand while using the other to muffle the noises in his mouth.  
Then Iain's hand slip down further between Jack's legs making him looked down with an angry mark on his forehead and punched Iain across the face.  
"That does it no more sex until you stop touching 'that place' for five days." snarled Jack as he got up to change while Iain lying on the ground with spirals on his eyes as little birds were flying around his head and the bed sheet covered his middle part._

_(Flashback over)_

_"Seriously, no sex for five days with Jack?_ _What am I gonna do for the next few days?_" mumbled Iain until he imagined some dirty things about Jack, causing him to have a nosebleed as Lolly wearing a different out and Jack came in.  
"Wow, Iain. Did you get hit in the face or something?" asked Lolly as she sat down on one of the dining chairs.  
She had an black-short sleeved top with a spear-shaped symbol on the middle with other shapes around it, dark blue skinny jeans with a black belt and dark blue converse.  
She left her hair down and had black tear dropped earrings on.  
She also had some silver eye-shadow on her eyelids as well.  
She had her collar and bracelet on as well.  
"No!" exclaimed Iain as he tried to cover his nosebleed with one hand as he kept cooking the food making Lolly and Jack who was getting one knife and fork, a plate and a tea-cup stare at him with anime sweat drops.  
_Okay. What's going on with Jack and Iain today?_ thought Lolly as she watched Iain and Jack argue slightly as she turned on the radio sitting beside her.  
On the radio, a news presenter was saying _"There has been more mysterious deaths this week with teens having their throat ripped out in the most horrific..." _when Jack quickly changed the news to the music while Kelly Clarkson's "_**Stronger (What doesn't kill you)**_" played.  
"I don't think listening to that type of thing is good in the morning." said Jack with his two side fringes slightly covering his face as Lolly looked puzzled, watched as Jack went to Iain and whispered something in his ear.  
Thinking it wasn't important; Lolly started daydreaming about Yaoi making her turn pink on the cheeks with a cheesy grin appearing on her face until Iain places pancakes, bacon, sausages and a hot cup of tea with four sugars in it.  
As Lolly tucked into her breakfast, Iain and Jack left the kitchen to go into the living room to leave Lolly eating her breakfast. Inside the living room, Jack sat on the couch while Iain paced back and forth as he said "What is that woman thinking? Killing all those teens to try and get someone's attention.".  
"For what purpose?" asked Jack until Iain suddenly stopped as he said deadpanned "I think we both that answer" making Jack widened his eyes in shock until Lolly came bounding in the room with a grin on her face.  
"So what are we going to do the day?" she asked when she noticed that she could've interrupted something.  
"Sorry guys. I didn't realize that you need some alone time with each other." Lolly said then quickly left the room making Iain and Jack look at each other with puzzled expressions until Iain suddenly gripped Jack's chin and kissed him making Jack slightly moan with pleasure as they both laid on the couch, having a full make-out session **(Seriously guys =_=; )**

* * *

Outside the mansion, Lolly was sitting on a stone bench while sadly watching a family walking past little bit further away from the mansion.  
As she was watching the family, Lolly didn't notice that a black raven was sitting on a tree closest to her was watching her until she thought that something was watching her.  
Lolly then turned around to see the raven just staring at her causing Lolly to make her feel that it's staring into her soul until she ran back quickly into the mansion while the raven kept staring at retreating back. Inside the mansion, Iain and Jack were making out on the couch **(A/N) Seriously Iain is a little horn-dog =_= )** as Lolly came in just as Iain licked Jack's neck.  
Lolly just stared as the two were humping each other like horny mammals until Jack suddenly noticed her there, making him punch Iain across the jaw who then fall on the ground flat on his face with small stars spinning around his head.  
"Sorry Ms O'Connell." said Jack as he quickly fixed himself while a chibi Iain appeared behind him crying with big tears making Lolly giggle slightly.  
"So what was it that you wanted?" asked Jack so Lolly told both of them about the raven that was watching her when she was outside.  
When she finished telling them, Jack widened his eyes in shock while Iain had a serious expression making Lolly confused until Iain finally said "Lolly there's something that we have been meaning to tell that we promised to tell you when you're older but it seems _she_ found us already.".  
Lolly puzzled at her friends are acting asked "Who is this _she_, you're talking about Iain?".  
Iain breathed out while Jack nodded to him and so Iain sat up as he said to Lolly "Ms. O'Connell, what comes out off my mouth might make you upset and angry at the same time but here it goes." making her slightly scared of what's going to happen next.

* * *

**Oh I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter? We shall see in the next chapter see you everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It was after when you and your twin sister were born in the sixteenth of August." said Iain to Lolly who was sitting beside Iain, dropped her jaw in shock.  
"I have a twin? No way!" she exclaimed as Jack answered her "There has been twin girls born in your real mother's side for many early generations but before you and your sister were born, your mother was the first to have a son in the later generations.".  
"I have a brother?!" exclaimed Lolly once again when Iain said huffily while in a chibi mode and pouted slightly "Do you want to hear this story or not?".  
Lolly nodded to Iain to tell his story so he continued "It was when me and Jack were working as butlers for your parents when their first child was three and you were just born many years ago.".

_(Flashback)_

_Inside a huge mansion, Jack and Iain still wearing their Victorian butler suits were in the playroom with a three year old boy with pale-skin, brown hair with a cow-lick on top of his head and green-brown eyes wearing a shirt with black shorts and black shoes who was playing with the wooden blocks.  
The three old giggled as the blocks fell making Jack smile while Iain grinned when the door burst opened to reveal a maid shouting joyfully "The mistress gave birth to twin girls!" and then ran back out causing Iain to stare at the spot where the maid was.  
Jack walked towards the three year old who looked confused as Jack went on his knees and said "Did you hear that master Jason, you have twin sisters. Do you want to see them?".  
The three year old known as Jason, looked at Jack and smiled big as he said "Yes!" making Jack smile while picking Jason up then walked out while carrying Jason with Iain behind them.  
In another room, a pretty woman with long curly light brown hair, very pale skin and green-brown eyes wearing a white long-sleeved nightgown was holding a baby girl in her arms, with dark brown hair and pale skin wearing a pink baby suit was sleeping soundly while the same maid that burst into the room was feeding her twin who was wearing a similar baby suit except it was black.  
As the woman was looking at the child with a tired smile just when Iain and Jack who was carrying Jason came in the room making the woman look up and smiled brightly to them as Iain and Jack went towards her bed.  
"Congratulations Mistress Nina." said Iain cheerfully as he looked at the first twin who opened her clear blue eyes and was staring at him in wonder when the woman known as Nina said with a smile "Thank you Iain. Do you want to hold her?".  
So Iain held his arms out and Nina gently put the child on his arms as he rocked her gently.  
"Wow! She's so tiny!" exclaimed Iain in surprise as the maid feeding the other said "Well they were meant to be born a few days later but I think they were tired of waiting to be born.".  
As the maid laughed at her own joking, Nina, Jack and Iain just stared at her with anime sweatdrops on their heads and blank looks until Jason said "Mommy can I hold my sister?".  
"Sorry darling but you're too young to hold them yet." said Nina with a small as Jason looked upset until Jack said "But you can play with them when you're older.".  
When he said that, Jason smiled cheerfully as he watched Iain rocking the first child until she started crying loudly as Iain said "Uh guys. Why she is crying?" while looking around confusingly making everyone laugh at him.  
"Oh! Mistress Nina I just remembered that Master Alucard is coming in a few minutes." said the maid just as the door burst opened to reveal a very handsome man with slightly long dark brown hair with two bangs on each side of his face, very pale skin and blue eyes wearing a black shirt, black trousers and black boots coming in the room.  
"Did I come too late for the birth?" he asked while running towards the maid who was holding the baby with the black baby suit, when the maid said "Yes, the twins were already born." which made the man smile at the child wearing the black baby suit who was staring at him.  
"Is this my sweet darling child?" he asked while the maid gave the child to him as Alucard looked at his child for the first time."It's twins Master Alucard, she's the first born." said Iain showing the first child in his arms making Alucard stare while the child stared back while making the maid grab the child just as he passed out on the ground from shock.  
"I think he took that well, don't you think little one?" said Iain cheerfully to the child who was looking at him in his arms as everyone stared at Alucard lying on the floor in shock._

* * *

_Later on, Jack was putting Jason to bed while Iain leaned against the doorway as he watched them. After putting Jason into bed, Jack quietly walked out the room and closed the door when Iain said "So Jacky boy, now that the little one is asleep. Why don't we go and have some fun together?".  
When he said that, Jack suddenly found himself against the wall with Iain's arms between Jack's head on the wall.  
"Uh...what do you mean 'have some fun together'?" asked Jack nervously as Iain got close to his face, said "What I mean is that me and you having it on while the master and mistress are sleeping".  
"Are you crazy? What would the master and mistress think...MPH?!".  
Jack couldn't finish the last sentence as Iain had already kissed put his lips with force onto Jack's mouth making him widen his eyes in shock but then Jack closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Iain's neck while in turn wrapped one arm around Jack's waist with a hand on his hair **(A/N) From episode 52 of Class of the Titans when Theresa and Jay kiss the second time)**.  
As the two butlers kissed like their life depended on it, they didn't notice that someone was watching them in the shadows until Jack broke the kiss as he panted slightly while Iain licked his lip to wipe the drool off. "So do you want to do it in your courters or mine?" Iain asked Jack who replied "Yours.".  
As they were about to go, Jack suddenly heard a strange noise making him look behind as he saw a clocked person running through the corridor.  
"Hey! Who are you?" shouted Jack as he ran after the clocked person while Iain runs after him. As Jack was running after the clocked person, he saw that the person he was chasing had a weapon that looked like a crossbow in his hands making Jack widened his eyes shock as he shouted to Iain who was behind him "IAIN. HE'S GOING AFTER THE MASTER AND MISTRESS!" just as he saw the clocked figure run into Nina and Alucard's bedroom.  
There was a scream indicting that it was Nina, so Iain and Jack burst into the room just in time to see Alucard turning into dust as Nina was holding the oldest twin who along with the younger twin both started crying loudly.  
Nina was staring in horror at a man who had had dark shoulder length hair and brown eyes while wearing a black Indiana Jones type hat, black long leather jacket and wears black clothes.  
The man then pointed his crossbow at Nina who stared at him fearfully just as a voice called out "Mummy... daddy?" making the man look over the door where Iain and Jack were standing to see Jason rubbing his eye with one hand while holding a teddy in his arm.  
"Jason, what are you doing awake?" exclaimed Jack as he quickly grabbed Jason on his arms just as the man pointed his crossbow at him and Iain instead.  
"Well I got one vampire. I'll get you level-E vampires and then the mate." said the man as he was about to let the crossbow off until Nina quickly puts the twin back in the crib and ran in front Jack and Iain using her body as shield when she shouted "Don't hurt them. They're not level-Es yet.".  
The man widened his eyes in shock as she said that until suddenly he lets the crossbow go off and hitting Nina on the chest.  
Iain and Jack widened their eyes in horror as Jason's eyes swelled up with tears which were falling down his cheeks.  
"Mummy?" Jason asked quietly as Nina slowly fell on the ground with a small thump on the floor.  
Jack's shoulders started shaking slightly as his fringe covered his eyes making them shadowed.  
Iain looked worriedly at Jack who quietly whispered "How dare you hurt the mistress." to the man who stared at him as Jason started getting scared until...  
"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Jack as his eyes glowed red and showed fangs towards the man who then aimed the crossbow at Jack. J  
ack was snarling like a snake at the man until Nina's voice said weakly but calmly "It's alright Jack. You don't have to rush ahead". Jack was still snarling at the man until he looked to see Jason crying silently making him calm down just as tears started pouring down his cheeks.  
"This man's eyes have been covered by the darkness of my sister" Nina said as she crawled towards the man who stared at her.  
"Please spare my children and butlers." Nina pleaded as she grabbed his jacket bottom but the man didn't shake her off as she continued.  
"My children have to live, so that once they can overcome many obstacles to come so that they can find their happiness".  
Then Nina pulled something out of her dress pocket and in her hand was a black collar with a crystal, a bracelet, a ring and a locket.  
"These things will be things that they will remember me and their father," .  
Then Iain went towards Nina and went on his knees when she gave him the objects just as little white sparkles came floating from her body.  
"Iain. Promise you will protect my children while having your happiness with Jack?" Nina said with a smile making Iain widen his eyes in surprise, wondering how Nina knew about him and Jack, when she answered "It's the way that you look at him and the way he looks at you. You two belong together, promise that you will?".  
With tears pouring down his cheeks as Iain said "I promise Mistress." when the man went on his knees and gently laid Nina on the floor then got back up while moving away as she said "Thank you. Also Iain and Jack, can you bring my son and daughters so that I can see them one last time?".  
Iain nodded and walked towards the cribs to gently pick up the twins while Jack kneeled down so that Jason could say goodbye to his mother one more time.  
"Jason, promise that you would be a big boy once I'm gone?" Nina asked Jason who nodded while tears are still pouring down when Iain appeared back with the twins in his arms who were now sleeping soundly as Nina used both hands to stroke their cheeks.  
"Sweet darlings...I promise that I will always be with you... inside your hearts." she said then her hands stopped stroking the twins cheeks as they slowly fell on the ground while Nina closed her eyes and her skin started cracking everywhere until she exploded into tiny sparkling dust.  
Jack stared with dead looking eyes while Iain looked away sadly as the man started walking away from the scene.  
As he was about to leave, he said "I'm sorry." to Iain and Jack who were staring at the dust on the ground while holding the children then he crossed himself and left the room._

_(End of Flashback)_

When Iain finished his story, Lolly suddenly felt something wet on her cheeks so she put her hands on her cheeks to find out that she was crying the whole time.  
Then something just clicked inside her until she was bawling on Jack who hugged her comfortingly as he said "It's alright...it's alright.".  
As Iain watched them, he suddenly saw something watching them through the glass window making him say "Sorry for acting like a total jerk but there's no time to grieve as someone is ruining the sad moment.". Lolly stopped bawling as she and Jack turned to look at the window as the mysterious person disappeared into the night.  
Lolly didn't think as she suddenly jumped off the couch and ran to the front while Jack shouted "Lolly. Where are you going?" making Iain say to himself "Me and my big mouth.".  
So the two ran out the front door just as Lolly shouted "Come back here, you coward!" and ran after the mysterious man out in the garden.  
The two of them stared at Lolly then looked at each other and stared again as they watched Lolly and the mysterious man disappearing into the trees until Iain said "Should we follow her? We could say that she just got kidnapped by aliens.".  
Suddenly Iain got bashed into a random tree while there were spirals spinning around where his eyes should be as he sang "_I got a lovely bunch of coconuts...ha...ha._" when Jack ran and grabbed him as he said "Come on or we might lose them.". |  
With Lolly, she was running after the mysterious person who was running much faster then she is. As she was running, she suddenly heard a female's voice saying "_Stop him. He has the answers._" so Lolly narrowed her eyes in determinations causing Lolly run faster.  
The mysterious man was still running until something bashed into him making him land on the ground hard. Then Lolly sat on top of him making him shout as he struggled to get Lolly off "Get off me or I'll...?" the man didn't say anything else when Iain's spear went dangerously close to his face making the man gulp nervously at it.  
"So do you mind telling us anything?" asked Iain with a smirk at the man when Jack said with his hands crossed over to his chest "Who are you?" to the man.  
The man said nervously while looking at the spear "My name is Kaien Cross who is the headmaster of Cross Academy and ex-vampire slayer." making Jack snarl at that word while Iain tried to calm him down.  
"I thought there would be some vampires in hiding but I didn't expect that three would be here but where's the other two?" said the man known as Kaien Cross and then said to Lolly "Would you mind getting off me now?".  
But Lolly looked at him with a glower demanded "How did you find us and how do you know me?".  
The man sighed and answered "Well every hunter knows about your family, the Roséheart who are the leaders of the one of the sevem European purebloods and the Vladimir are the second leaders. We found out that your parents were killed by a slayer that goes by the name Van Helsing who was assigned by your aunt named Lucy to kill them,".  
Lolly suddenly felt that her heart snapped in a few pieces as he said that and got up making Kaien stand up while dusting himself.  
"Also we have some information about your aunt may be attempting to take over the world with the help of other villains from other worlds." he continued when Iain asked "How is she gonna do that?".  
"Well one of our hunters is on the track to find out but I haven't heard from him since he told me." answered Kaien with a sigh until Lolly was thinking and said "How about we help find him and stop my aunt from taking over the world?".  
Iain, Jack and Kaien stared at her in surprise until Iain snorted slightly as he laughed out loudly. "HA!haha...good one Lolly." said Iain as he started laughing again while Lolly pouted making Jack looked like he was going to punch Iain again until Kaien started thinking for a while until suddenly, he exclaimed happily "That's a good idea!".  
That stopped Iain from laughing as he said "Wait...you're kiddin right?" thinking it was a joke but Kaien had a serious expression making Jack say "But she's too young for this type of adventure!" but then before anyone could interrupt, Lolly said "It's my chance to have an adventure Jack. It's not fair for me to be sitting in the house and do nothing, I just want to get out to new places to see and meet new people. It's was my dream to be an archaeologist like my parents to travel around the world but instead, they leave me here and do boring stuff as always. So please Jack, have in your heart to let me go?".  
As she finished, she looked pleadingly at Jack and Iain who shrugged his shoulders at him until Kaien also looked as well making it very uncomfortable for him. "Oh alright but if you get hurt. I am letting Iain getting the blame." making Lolly cry for joy while Iain looked at Jack with a confused expression as Kaien suddenly said "Oh I should mention this but you need help from 42 people from different worlds. So you might need this.".  
As he said this, he pulled out something out of his pocket then handed it to Lolly. It a strange looking gadget that looked an I-pod touch and she stared at it in her hand when he said "This will help find these people who will help you.".  
When he said this, Kaien left leaving Lolly, Jack and Iain to go onto their adventure onto the unknown.

* * *

**Now we find out about Lolly's past and we also meet introduce our favourite crazy vampire hunter headmaster so we'll so what happens.**

**Lolly: Lolpop95 doesn't own any of the characters because if she did...well let's just say she would have made her favourite animes into Yaoi *Then she, Iain, Jack and Kaien turned to look at Lolpop95 in her little emo corner with a dark aura around her causing the four to stare with blank faces***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside a gothic castle, Lolly's aunt Lucy wearing a more modern red dress with red shoes was sitting on her throne while drinking something red until her crow came back and landed on her shoulder.  
As she listened, Lucy suddenly stood up in rage making her crow startled by this and flew away as she threw her drink down on the ground.  
"That little brat is planning to get some help from some humans. How stupid does she think I am?".  
As she raged on, suddenly the big doors burst opened showing a tall person with no hair purple skin, wearing ancient Egyptian clothes while a small man with black hair, sea-green coloured glasses and wearing an outfit that looks like archaeologist wear.  
"Who are you? Can't you see I'm in a middle of a rage?" Lucy demanded angrily until the purple skinned man walked towards her.  
"It seems that you have a problem with a child?" the man asked with a type of accent making Lucy trying to think what, when the man continued.  
"How about we team up to capture her since her adopted family are my enemies so having the same enemies is a friend of mine. So what do you say?".  
When he said that, Lucy felt a smirk tugging at her cheeks when she asked "How about you get a team and try to capture her...I didn't catch your name?".  
The man smirked as he said "My name is Imhotep and that man you see there is my slave. His name is Colin".  
So the man now known as Colin, went towards Lucy and said with his hand out "It's jolly good to meet you. But may I be a pain but what is it that you do?".  
As he said that, Lucy suddenly started laughing until her eyes glowed red with cat-like slits as she snarled, showing her fangs making Colin fall over in fright on the ground.  
"I don't think I should've asked her that." said Colin as he got back up. "  
"Go now and bring me that child!" demanded Lucy as Imhotep bowed and left while Colin ran right after him.  
When they had gone, Lucy started walking down the steps as music started playing and while strange black like creatures appeared in the room.  
Then a strange glowing crystal appeared out the floor showing Lolly and her butlers were in a train.

Lucy:**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...me!**

When Lucy was close to the crystal, she used her hand to slap it away making it disappear as she continued singing.

Lucy:**I was once the most powerful woman in all of Purebloods.  
When my sister betrayed me, she made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay But three little children got away until one was found!  
Little Lolly, beware, Lucy's awake!**

Then the crystal ball showed an image of Nina and Alucard holding the twins and Jason as the shadow creatures started dancing away.

Shadow creatures:**In the dark of the night evil will find her  
in the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...**

Lucy then went towards a torch on a brick wall beside her throne and pulled it down to reveal stairs underneath her throne.  
Then she walked down them as the shadow creatures followed her until one fell down the stairs.

Lucy:**Revenge will be sweet**

Lucy and Shadow creatures:**When the curse is complete!**

The Shadow Creatures:**In the dark of the night**

When Lucy finished walking down the stairs, she went to a huge mirror in front of her but it didn't show her reflection on it.  
Instead it showed Lolly putting on eye make-up and then shows her brushing her hair.  
Then it changes to show Lolly reading a Yaoi manga while she joked around with Iain and Jack making the two laugh.

Lucy:**She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Lolly, your grace, farewell!**

Shadow creatures:**In the dark of the night terror will strike her!**

Lucy:**Terror's the least I can do!**

Shadow Creatures:**In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!**

Then it shows Lolly dreaming of her true love while lying on her bed as it then showed Iain hiding against a wall while watching Jack cleaning as it showed him pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Lucy:**Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.**

Shadow Creatures:**In the dark of the night**

Lucy:**She'll be through!**

Shadow Creatures:**In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom her!**

Then Lucy started giggling as she span around with her arms opens as the shadow creatures started dancing.

Lucy:**My dear, here's a sign-**

Lucy and Shadow Creatures:**It's the end of the line!**

Then the mirror shows Lolly sitting on the train seat while wearing a different outfit reading looking at the gadget as Iain and Jack came in as well until Lucy wiped her hand across the mirror making the image disappear.

Shadow Creatures:**In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...**

Then most of the shadow creatures grow bat wings while the rest didn't as they ran out the doors to find Lolly while Lucy stood while watching them as she continued singing.

Lucy:**Come my minions,  
Rise for your mistress,  
let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
yes, fly ever faster**

Shadow Creatures:**In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...**

Lucy:**She'll be mine!**

When the song finshed, lightning appeared and flashed near the castle as Lucy started laughing loudly while her fangs were glinting in the dark.

* * *

In the train, Jack was wearing a black overcoat with the belt tied around his waist, black trousers with a black belt and golden buckle and black pointy shoes was looking out the window when he felt that something was wrong just as Iain wearing a red hoodied jacket, dark blue jeans and white trainers and had his hair tied in up with plain band came in the compartment.  
"Are you alright Jack? It looks like you saw a ghost or something." Iain said while looking worriedly at Jack. "Yep, I'm fine. Just tired that's all." Jack said until he felt ready to throw up and ran out the compartment just as Lolly who had her hair up with a pink hair-band while the bangs left down with dangling heart shaped earrings, was wearing a pink jacket with black buttons and a pink belt around it, black leggings and grey/back boots with buckles came in when Jack ran passed her making her confused.  
"Is he alright?" she asked Iain as she sat down.  
"He's been like this all day. I wonder if he caught a stomach flu from something he ate or something?" said Iain when he saw Lolly pull out the map to look it at again as he asked "Still having trouble with that gadget still?". Lolly nodded as she said "I kept looking at it for clues but nothing happened. Do you think Cross gave me a dud?".  
Iain shrugged his shoulders in response when Lolly pressed something that made the gadget start showing an holographic writing. "Wow this so cool" said Lolly as she looked through the words and it said _To start your path, find 11 countries who aid you to continue your journey_.  
Then the writing the disappeared as Jack came in looking better, when Lolly asked suddenly "Hey Jack, do you know when the meeting with the world's leaders at?".  
Jack thought for a moment when he said "I think in the news that the meeting would be Germany in Berlin but..." when he saw Lolly with a smirk as she said "So that's where we start there." making Iain and Jack look at each other thinking that something will happen.  
A couple hours later at the Berlin Train Station, Lolly got out the train first and went to buy sweets while Iain and Jack came out second as Jack looked ill again making Iain say "I think once we go find this meeting, I'm taking you to a health centre.".  
When he said that, they didn't notice that a strange looking black shadow was watching them until Lolly came back with a grin while carrying sweets in a bag.  
As she stood in front of them, she saw that Jack was ill again so she got an idea and pulled out some lemon sweets from her bag.  
Then she put her hand out to Jack and said "I think they might help you." as Jack grabbed one and put it in his mouth.  
When he started sucking the sweet inside his mouth, Jack suddenly felt better and smiled at Lolly gratefully while she smiled back.

* * *

Out the train station, Lolly stared in shock at how big Berlin was as people were walking about everywhere on the streets.  
"Are we able to find the meeting?" Lolly asked Jack who looked unsure until Iain overheard something making them turn their heads around at the sound to see two men arguing far ahead of them.  
"Bloody hell Alfred. Didn't Ludwig tell us to be at the meeting at 5:00?" said an very ticked man with British accent while the other had American accent replied "Well it wasn't my fault if someone would've made nicer food for me to digest but instead tried to poison me".  
One of the two men was a tall dark blond hair man with vivid blue eyes, has glasses, has an noticeable hair antenna and wears a US Army Air Force officer's uniform, and a vintage leather flight jacket while the other was a short man with strange large eyebrows, spiky blond hair, green eyes, and wears a green RAF officer's garb.  
As the two men were arguing, Lolly whispered to Jack "Should we ask them?", who replied "You ask them about the meeting and see what happens?".  
When he said that, Lolly had blue lines down the side of her face as she made strange groans causing Iain say to Jack "Are you sure about that, isn't Lolly quite shy with people she doesn't know?".  
Jack just replied back "Well this is the perfect chance to practice. Come on Lolly, ask them.".  
So Lolly swallowed nervously as she walked like a robot towards the two men and when she was close enough to them, she said quietly "Uh excuse me?".  
But the two men were still arguing so Lolly looked back at Iain and Jack who mouthed "_Go on_".  
So Lolly then breathed in and then out as she said loudly "**EXCUSE ME!**" making both men stop what they were doing and stared at her like she had grown another head or something.  
"Excuse me...but do you know where the world meeting is?" Lolly asked to both men quietly when the tall man smiled happily as he said "Sure, we could show you and your friends where it is." and laughed making the smaller man glare angrily at his companion while he said "Shouldn't you asked what business she have this meeting?".  
The taller man stopped laughing as he said "So what do business do you have anyway?".  
Lolly was confuzzled by this as she turned to look at Jack and Iain who both mouthed "_new cleaners"_ and she turned back replied "Me and my friends are the new cleaners for the place that the meeting is held but can't find it. Could you show us please?". T  
he tall man nodded cheerfully as he said "Sure. Oh also I'm Alfred F. Jones. This grouch is Arthur Kirkland." making the man known as Arthur grumble slightly.  
"I'm Lolly O'Connell and this is Jack Jun," Lolly pointing to Jack who nodded as a greeting and pointed to Iain "And this here is Iain Portman.".  
"Yo." greeted Iain who shook Alfred's hand as Alfred said "You're an American too?" making Iain smile while nodding. "Awesome I need someone like you to help get away from all the grouches" continued Alfred when Lolly looked at her phone said "Uh guys. It's 4:35 till the meeting starts right?" causing Arthur to exclaim "**BOLLOCKS!** We'll be late and Ludwig will have our throats for this, come on!".  
Upon saying that, Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and started running while Lolly, Iain and Jack ran after them just as Imhotep and Colin with a shadow creature appeared. "You know what to do, bring the girl. Attack anyone who tries to get in our way and maybe you'll have a snack." Imhotep said as the creature made strange groaning noises and followed swiftly after Lolly who was following Iain, Jack, Alfred and Arthur.

Later on, inside one of the nice tall buildings, Lolly stared in awe as Jack and Iain looked about when Alfred and Arthur wearing suits instead of their usual outfit came out the men's room.  
"Hey check it out. Look how awesome these uniforms look for Lolly, Jack and Iain." said Alfred as he pulled out two French maid outfits and a normal male cleaner's outfit.  
"Um excuse me?" said Jack as he was given the maid outfit first and continued "Shouldn't I have been given the same as Iain?" while Lolly looked at the maid outfit confusingly but shrugged her shoulders as she went into the ladies bathroom to get changed.  
Iain was already changed into his uniform and smirked as he saw Jack being all flustered said "Come on Jack. Have a little fun for once." making Jack glare at him who just smirked again, when Lolly wearing her uniform came out the ladies room.  
"You know this uniform is cute but I wouldn't wear it all the time" she said to Alfred when a bit further down the hall, a tall well-built man also wearing a suit with gelled blond hair gelled and blue eyes came out the doors shouted to the gang "Vhat are you doing out here. The meeting is about to start!".  
The man had a very strong German accent so when he shouted to Lolly, Iain and Jack "You three get to work and why aren't you in uniform." to Jack.  
All three jumped up in surprise making Jack quickly ran into the men's toilets to get changed. "Sheesh. That guy is a grump, who does he think he is?" asked Lolly to Alfred who just replied "That's Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's the one in charge of the meetings.".  
Lolly and Iain looked at each other just as Jack came out the men's toilets wearing the maid uniform.  
Iain turned to look at Jack said while blushing red "This uniform is a bit tight for my body a bit".  
When he said that, Lolly looked up to see blood dripping down Iain's nose so she said "Uh Iain, how did you get that nosebleed?".  
Iain didn't answer as he was still staring at Jack until she finally got it by exclaiming "Iain you pervert!" making Alfred laugh while he said "Well it's great to meet you three but me and Arthur have to go or Ludwig will blow a casket.".  
As Alfred and Arthur left to go to their meeting, leaving Lolly with a sweat drop appearing on her head as she watched Jack beating the crud of Iain.  
A few hours later, Jack after calming down from beating Iain helped Lolly clean the all the meeting rooms while Iain clutching a sore cheek went to clean somewhere else.  
As they were cleaning, Lolly felt that something was very strange so she turned around just as a shadow went into a storage room.  
Lolly stared at the storage room when Jack was carrying some towels saw her staring asked "Are you okay?" when she replied "I'm fine. I'm just going to check that storage room for a minute okay?" and before Jack could say anything else, Lolly ran to the storage room.  
In the storage room, it was so dark so Lolly was having trouble trying to find the light switch.  
As she was feeling the wall for the light switch, she felt that someone was behind her that made her have a chill across her spine.  
So Lolly turned around slowly and as she was about to turn around, she heard Jack's voice calling "Lolly. Can you come out the storage for a moment?".  
Quickly as a hare, Lolly ran out the storage and nearly banged into Ludwig who was the one that shouted at her and her butlers.  
"Vatch vhere you are going!" Ludwig said angrily as two men were with him stood on either side of him.  
One had ginger-brunette hair with a curl on the left side of his head and has amber eyes also he wore a suit as well like Ludwig.  
The other was a short and slim Japanese man with black hair, flatly dark brown eyes. He also wore a suit like Ludwig and the other man.  
"Are you alright, Ve?" asked the ginger-brunette man with his eyes closed for some reason so Lolly answered "Yes I'm fine." when the Japanese man said with a bow "How do you do? My name is Kiku Honda and this fellow who asked if you were alright is Feliciano Vargas." then the man known as Feliciano said "It seems you already meet Ger...?".  
But Ludwig and Kiku slapped their hands on Feliciano's mouth making him muffle his words before he could say anything else.  
"Do you vant some stranger to know our real names?" Ludwig whispered angrily as Kiku agreed by nodding his head.  
Lolly, Jack and Iain just stood staring at them with blank looks when Alfred and Arthur came with three men.  
The first had blond shoulder length hair, blue eyes and had some facial hair on his chin and also wore a suit. The other was much taller than Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano, had beige hair, violet eyes and also wore a suit with a long heavy tan scarf over it. He also had a round childish face with a more prominent nose.  
The last was a short man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, amber/brown eyes and also wore a suit. "Hey guys. This is Lolly who I was talking about and this Jack and Iain." said Alfred introducing the three men to Iain, Jack and Lolly who waved at them with a shy smile.  
"So this Lolly oui?" said the first man with a French accent as he stood close to her.  
"Well she does have a cute small figure but the other one has a cute butt oui, oui" he continued as he leered at Jack who had a shocked expression while Iain looked ready to kill when the third man slapped him on the head with a random pan said to Lolly "I'm so sorry about Francis. He's always acts like this when he meets new people. My name Yao Wang and this big fella is Ivan Braginski, aru.".  
The second man known as Ivan smiled creepily with a dark aura around him said in a Russian accent "Do you want to become one with me da?" to Lolly, Iain and Jack who all stood away from him with terrified expressions while blue lines on the side on their faces.  
"Ivan stop scaring the new guys" said Alfred as he put his arm around Iain's shoulder continued "Hey do you, Jack and Lolly want to hang with us. We're just going to grab a couple of drinks.".  
Iain smiled widely as he nodded when Jack exclaimed loudly "No way, Ms O'Connell...I mean Lolly is too young to drink!" when Kiku said "Oh but there is fizzy juice as well." making Lolly nod with a grin as she said "Please Jack. Just this once couldn't hurt right?".  
So Lolly, Jack and the eight men all looked at Jack making him very uncomfortable until he sighed, said "Oh alright. Just this once but if either Iain and Lolly step out of line, we are out of there okay?".  
Francis just smiled as he went close to Jack said "But of course mon chere. We will out for the petite mon cherie and the other mon chere".  
Jack looked at him until he jumped slightly so he looked over his shoulder to see that Francis was groping his butt.  
An small red tick mark appeared on Jack's forehead as he lifted his hand and made it into a fist and punched Francis into a wall making Lolly and the men cringe as Francis started singing with stars flying around his head "_Frère Jacques... Frère Jacques... Dormez-vous?... Dormez-vous..._" while Lolly and the rest of the men walked past Francis as Jack had his nose up in the air while Yao pulled Francis out the wall and started dragging him along ending the chapter.

* * *

**Now we have met the adorable Italy and his friends while it seems that France has already laid his eyes on Jack =_= so anyway why does Germany keep around maid outfits anyway? Oh Italy can you tell the disclaimer please?**

**Italy: *in Chibi mode* Vee, Lolpop95 doesn't own any one except her own characters, thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside a bar, Lolly, Iain and Jack now wearing their normal clothes were sitting around a round table with Yao, Feliciano, Ivan, Alfred and Kiku while waiting for Francis, Germany and Arthur to come back while Lolly was drinking normal Pepsi while Jack had water.  
"So how old are you anyway?" asked Alfred to which Lolly replied "I'm seventeen years old" making Kiku say "Oh my I thought you would be younger Lolly-chan." when Alfred interrupted "So that means you'll be driving very soon?".  
Iain who was sitting beside Jack, snorted into his beer as he said to Alfred "You should see her play _Simpson's Hit and_ _Run_ on the PS2, she drives into the front yard causing many accidents on the way. I don't think anyone would be in the same road as her.".  
Iain and Alfred started laughing loudly making Lolly glare at the two with a raised eyebrow and leaned back on the seat when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder making her jump slightly so she turned around and looked down to see Kaien Cross hiding behind the seat waving up at her.  
"What are you doing here?" whispered Lolly as she looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
When there wasn't, Lolly turned back and whispered "Why are you here?" causing Kaien just simply replied "I forgot to give you something." as he pulled out a long black case out his jacket and quietly handed it to Lolly who quickly hid it under the table with only Kiku watching making him look at her suspiciously which Lolly didn't notice.  
"What's in it?" she asked when Kaien replied "Oh just something that will help you in your journey.".  
At this, Lolly heard a loud "_Kesesesese!_" making her jump and look to see a man with white hair and red eyes wearing some normal clothes with a black and white iron cross on his neck and a little yellow bird on his head.  
With the man were two other men.  
One had had lightly tanned skin, somewhat curly brown hair and green eyes while the other has dark brown hair with a curl like Feliciano except on the right side of his head, olive coloured skin and amber eyes but had a scowl on his face as he glared at everyone making Lolly nervous.  
"Oh great, here's Gilbert." said Yao sarcastically to Lolly who asked confusingly "Gilbert?" when Arthur who just came back and sat beside her, simply said "Ludwig's older brother and a complete plonker.".  
Iain who started drinking his beer, suddenly spat it in Alfred's face making him yelp exclaimed loudly "That's blondie's brother. But doesn't his brother look younger than him?".  
Kiku answered "It just that Ludwig-san works out more".  
"So who are the other two?" asked Jack when Francis who arrived as he sat beside Alfred answered "The one with the curly brown hair is Antonio." and Feliciano replied "While the one who is beside big brother Antonio and has a scowl on his face is my big brother Lovino. He might be mean but he has a good heart, Ve".  
When he said that, the man known as Lovino was still scowling at everyone until he turned to see Ludwig just arriving and sitting beside Feliciano, exclaimed loudly making everyone jump "What are you doing sitting beside my little brother you potato eater! **CHIGI**?" making Ludwig sigh as he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index while Feliciano still had his eyes closed while looking worried as he watched the two of them when Gilbert saw Jack drinking the water making him smirk pushed his way through between Alfred and Iain who glared at him, sat beside Jack said "Yo sexy, how about you ditch the wimps and have some fun with me?".  
Lolly's jaw dropped in shock while juice spilled out her mouth at what Gilbert said, making Arthur stare at her in confusion while Iain looked like he wanted to kill.  
"Sorry, but I already got someone thanks." said Jack with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he drank his water.  
Outside the bar, a huge shadow shaped like a bat was sitting on the rooftop while watching the gang happily joking with each other then it jumped on top of the pub's roof.  
Inside, the pub started shaking making the lights go off.  
"Well that's strange. Shouldn't the pub still be open for 24 hours?" asked Francis because they were the only ones there.  
Antonio just shrugged his shoulders in reply and Alfred said "It might be a power-cut".  
No sooner did he say that, there was a sudden moaning noise outside making Lolly check, to see if Kaien was still there when suddenly a huge roaring noise made everyone cover their ears as Ivan shouted over the noise "What's happing?!".  
Iain who was covering his ears shouted back "I don't know. But whatever it is, it doesn't sound happy!". When he said that, the windows burst into tiny pieces which caused Lolly to take over in the table while everyone else to move away from the broken glass.  
Then Lolly had a crazy idea and grabbed the long black case as she ran out the pub while trying to not step on the broken glass making Jack shout "Are you crazy Lolly?!" but she was already out.  
Outside the pub, Lolly took the case lid off and pulled out a handle which revealed to be a katana.  
The katana had a pink and red handle with a crystal on the bottom of the handle while the blade was long enough to cut into flesh.  
As Lolly quickly admired the katana suddenly she heard the same moaning noise so with her right hand, Lolly gripped her tightly while keeping a look out until something bashed into her right side.  
Lolly then flew into a wall of the pub causing a crack against it as Arthur exclaim "Are you alright Lolly?".  
While still holding onto the katana, Lolly grunted in pain as she landed on the ground with her knees replied "Never better.".  
Shakily Lolly stood up as Iain, Jack and the rest watched when something came out the shadows that made Feliciano nearly scream but Ludwig covered his mouth so that he doesn't make any noise.  
The bat hybrid started sniffing the air when Lolly now fully up ran towards with a war cry while lifting the katana in the air until the hybrid grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground which broke apart.  
Lolly felt like she just got rammed by an in-coming train, started coughing but was still holding the katana as the hybrid lifted her up again.  
Lolly gritted her teeth as the hybrid started crushing her throat, not killing her but to knock her out.  
As the hybrid gripped her neck harder making her cough, Alfred threw a rock at it making it stop what it was doing.  
When the creature looked him, Alfred started shouting "Hey ugly. Come at me!" making it drop Lolly on the ground as she used one hand to cover her mouth as she coughed.  
The hybrid ran towards Alfred when he ran towards it as well with his fist out and punched it in the stomach making it squawk in pain until Lolly who quickly recovered, holding her katana tightly ran straight towards as it was about to attack Alfred.  
The hybrid suddenly looked down to see the blade of the katana protruding it's chest as blood started spilling out like a fountain from the wound making it shriek in pain as it fell on the ground and exploded into dust.  
Lolly now covered in blood, was panting heavily as blood started dripping down her head when she let go of the katana while her knees dropped to the ground.  
She looked to see everyone looking at her with scared expressions while Iain and Jack had grave expressions when darkness clouded her eyesight causing her to fall face first on the ground as everyone screamed her name while running towards her.

* * *

**Wow that scene is quite horrible and creepy at the same time :/ also sorry if the chapter is short but there's more to come :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(Flashback)_

_A five year old Lolly with short hair tied in light pink hair bubbles wearing a pink frilly dress with puffy sleeves and wore pink sandals was playing inside the O'Connell estate with dolls when Evy wearing a short black dress with straps came in, with behind her were two men.  
One had blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a shirt without a tie, black suit trousers with black shoes.  
He is Rick O'Connell, husband to Evy and father to Lolly.  
While the other had red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white suit, grey shirt, dark grey tie and grey shoes.  
He is Jonathan, Older brother to Evy, brother-in-law to Rick and uncle to Lolly.  
"Daddy!" exclaimed Lolly with a smile as she stood up from playing and ran towards Rick who picked her up said "Whoa there sport. You're getting bigger for me to lift." making Evy smile as Jonathan said "Hey don't I get a hug as well?".  
Lolly looked confused while sitting on Rick's arms until she smiled widely.  
So Rick puts Lolly down on the floor as she ran towards Jonathan who had his arms wide when she hugged him happily while Evy and Rick watched with smiles as Evy put a hand on her stomach.  
"Lolly darling?" asked Evy making Lolly stop hugging Jonathan and turned around with a puzzled expression on her face.  
"What's wrong, mummy?" Lolly asked while Evy and Rick smiled when Evy said "You're getting a little brother or sister, Lolly.".  
But when she said that, Lolly's face fell as she bowed her head down with her eyes shadowed making Rick, Evy and Jonathan look at her with worried and confused faces.  
"Lolly darling what's wrong?"_ _asked Evy worriedly until Lolly turned around and ran off upstairs making Evy exclaim "Darling?!".  
As Lolly was running through the corridor, she kept hearing "Lolly" in her head as she went into her room and suddenly collapsed as tears poured down from her face._

_"Lolly?"_

_"Lolly?"_

**_"LOLLY?!_**_"_

_(End of flashback)_

Lolly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bed and in a room that looked like something from a medical room.  
So slowly, Lolly pulled herself up from the bed while gritting her teeth as she went the over side to get out of the bed.  
When she got out the bed, Lolly noticed that she was wearing pink pyjamas and her hair was out of its ponytail when suddenly someone's voice exclaimed "Lolly? You're alright!".  
So she turned her head around to see Iain and Jack wearing different outfits with relived expressions.  
Iain wore a hoodie that looked like his red hoodie except black, jeans with ripped knees and white trainers. Iain also had his hair tied in a pony-tail while Jack wore big white jumper that one of the sleeves slipped off his right shoulder showing a black shirt underneath it, black skinny jeans with a grey belt and black boots.  
Lolly smiled as she said "Yep I'm alright.", when she quickly checked her head and felt that it was already healed making Jack walk towards her said "It seems when you were unconscious, your wounds have completely healed up but how is that possible when your vampire powers are sealed?".  
Lolly shrugged her shoulders in response, suddenly looked around as she asked "So where are we anyway?" so Iain replied "We're in Berlin's hospital after the fight with that bat thing caused you to have a nasty knock to the head, we had to hurry to the hospital. But it was already healed once the doctors examined you so they put you in here to rest.".  
Lolly was confused at how her wounds healed when Jack exclaimed "I just remembered something!" making Lolly and Iain look at him just as Jack pulled out a slightly big white box with a pink ribbon on top and a couple of holes in it.  
"Here's a little something for you Lolly. I think you might like it." Jack said as he gave the box to Lolly as she opened it when her eyes gleamed brightly while sparkles were behind her as she exclaimed loudly "**OMG**. It's sooo cute!" as she looked in the box.  
Inside it was a cute fluffy purple bat who was sleeping until she yawned loudly making Lolly squeal as the bat opened her eyes and looked at Lolly who was about to touch her making the bat move away just as Lolly said gently "It's alright. I won't hurt you.".  
So the bat went closer to where Lolly's hand was and rubbed her head against it causing Lolly to smile gently. Then the bat opened her wings and started flying around in the hospital room as Lolly exclaim as she span around happily "Oh thank you guys!" making Iain and Jack stare blankly at her with sweat drops on their heads when Kiku came in while saying "Is everything alright...?" but stopped when he saw Lolly dancing happily while hearts were floating above her head as the bat flew around lazily.  
"Did I miss anything?" asked Alfred as he came in as well with the rest when they all stopped while making confused faces as they watched Lolly as well. "Well it seems that Lolly is alright, aru." said Yao while Ivan nodded agreement as he said "Da that she is.".  
Then Feliciano suddenly noticed the bat making him go "It's so cute. Whose bat is it ve?" making Lolly stop dancing, said with a smile "She's mine. I'm calling her Luka, because it sounds cute.".  
Iain and Jack smiled as Iain put his arm around Jack's shoulder when Gilbert said loudly "What is going on here? How did she get healed quickly and what's with the bat?" making everyone look at each other until Jack suddenly said "Guys to tell you the truth...Iain, Lolly and myself are vampires." which got everyone's attention. Alfred looked confused as he said "Wait, you mean the types that drink blood and turn people into one of them. Those vampires?" making Arthur face palm but Jack nodded when he continued "Yes except there are a few vampires that can turn people into vampires are called Pureblood. Lolly is one of them who can.".  
Then Iain said "Then there are humans who are bitten by purebloods and turned are called ex-humans which are level-d who are controlled by the pureblood who bitten them but then over time, they slowly succumb to become a level-E who will thirst for blood will try to attack humans. But some humans who are bitten by a pureblood will suffer either blood loss or blood poisoning.".  
When Iain had finished, everyone including Lolly except Jack and Iain had horrified expressions until Antonio quietly said "But how is that Lolly can go into sunlight without getting burned?".  
So Lolly answered as she placed her hand on the choker "You see this choker with the pink round crystal? This seals my powers, so in a last resort, I will take this off and become a blood thirsty pureblood because I haven't drank blood for the last seventeen in a half years.".  
Then everyone except Lolly, Iain and Jack started talking amongst themselves until Arthur who was quiet suddenly asked "But what about Iain and Jack. Are they purebloods as well?".  
Lolly shook her head as she said "They are level-E vampires and also my butlers so they can easily go out in sunlight without getting burned.".  
Then Ludwig asked "So can you get harmed by holy water and crosses?" making Lolly who placed her right index on her forehead to think when Jack said "No because her family was the younger generation that can't get harmed unless it's an anti vampire weapon that a hunter uses will harm them".  
Ludwig nodded understandingly until Alfred exclaimed "That is so freakin cool. How does it feel to drink human blood?" to Lolly who wasn't too sure what to say when Jack shouted with glowing red eyes "**IT'S NONE OF ANYONE'S BUSSNIESS!**" making everyone look at him in both shock and surprise while Jack breathed heavily as he turned away.  
"Jack...?" said Lolly when Iain went to her said "I think we should leave Jack alone for a bit okay?" making Lolly nod and went out the door with everyone else behind her just as Arthur turned his head slight to see Jack start crying while Iain started comforting him as he hugged Jack making Arthur clutch his chest in pain.

* * *

Later on, Lolly wearing a black and white strapped jumper, black leggings and black boots with black laces while her hair was down also she wore grey eye shadow sitting on her hospital bed while reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ until Arthur wearing the same outfit that Lolly first met him in came in and sat down beside her asked "Uh Lolly?" making her look up to see him when Arthur asked again "Is there going on between Jack and Iain?".  
Luckily for Lolly, she didn't have anything to drink as she made a strange noise as she asked "Why do you ask? Do you have someone you like?" when Arthur looked away with a blush making Lolly smirk cat-like as she continued "So you do like someone, who is it?".  
Arthur just mumbled "Alfred..." making Lolly go closer asked "What was that?" when Arthur exclaimed "Alright, it's Alfred. There happy?" while Lolly nodded, said "I knew it. Also it seems that Yao likes Ivan, Lovino likes Antonio while lastly Feliciano likes Ludwig for some unknown reason." while shrugging her shoulder.  
Arthur then said "Lolly, to tell you the truth. Myself and the rest are actually nations" making Lolly widened her eyes in shock as he continued. "Ludwig is Germany, Kiku is Japan, Francis is France, Ivan is Russia, Yao is China, Lovino is South Italy but prefers Romano, Antonio is Spain, Gilbert is Prussia, Feliciano is North Italy but is usually called Italy, Alfred is America and lastly I'm England.". Lolly was gobsmacked as she found out that Arthur now England is really a country when Kaien Cross now wearing a different outfit and wore glasses suddenly appeared behind the couch with a smile making Lolly and England jump in surprise.  
"Seriously mate, stop doing that. You could have give someone a heart attack!" exclaimed Lolly angrily while England patted his chest to calm himself down as Kaien said "I'm sorry Lolly-chan but you already found your teammates." making Lolly drop her jaw in shock while England looked confused when Kaien continued "I also found your next teammates in Nagasaki and I want you there now.".  
So Lolly and England left , leaving Kaien who took his glasses off just as he said "I hope I did the right thing..." when a ghostly glow was beside him said "_It's alright Kaien. She will meet new friends that will help in her journey._".  
Kaien turned around as he said "Well I hope you're right Nina-sama." then it blacked out ending the chapter.

* * *

**Well now Lolly knows about her new friends as nations now and also I will be writing them as their country name for now on but when they will use their humans when introducing themselves to other people. I still do not own any characters who belong to their creators but I do own my characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The train journey to Japan (Not Hetalia Japan) wasn't that great while inside the train, Lolly still wearing her outfit but wore her pink overcoat jacket, was arguing to Prussia who was wearing a deep blue military uniform with an Iron Cross on his tie about some stuff while Romano wearing an khaki uniform with 3/4-length sleeves backed her up, while America wearing his uniform when he met Lolly, was laughing every single time making England also wearing his, blow a fuse and whacked him on the head with a book, Russia who was wearing a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown gloves and still had his scarf around his neck was still asking everyone to become one with him, France wearing a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots was still getting too touchy feeling towards everyone making Iain smack him across the head, Italy wearing a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots, was whining something to Germany who was wearing a green officers uniform with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on the collar who was banging his head on the window as Romano who was now ignoring Prussia, called Germany many bad words until Spain wearing the same outfit that is like Romano's pulled Romano's curl making him shout "CHIGI!" while Japan now wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents and China wearing a red mandarin jacket with white pants were ignoring them until Jack had enough causing him to shout "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" which caused everyone to be quiet but then the train had finally arrived at the train Station so everyone was glad that they were finally arrived in Japan's country.  
"So how are you going to find these things that are killing people non?" asked France once everyone who are carrying huge rucksacks on their backs where outside the train station in Nagasaki, when Lolly who had the katana case over her shoulder like a bag and Luka the bat was sitting on her shoulder pulled out the gadget out from her rucksack she was carrying said "First we have to try and find new teammates to help us".  
So she pressed the button and a glowing holographic letters appeared saying _To find your next allies, go to a place where sweet things are made.  
_Once the gadget turned off, everyone then looked at one another as they exclaimed together "A cake diner?!" causing America to say "Well I was getting a bit hungry except England told us not to have anything at all." as he glared at England who replied stiffly while crossing his arms over his chest "Well I'm sorry for not getting anything for the hero.".  
As America was about to retort back to England, when China interrupted "Enough you two or we will never get through this, aru." making Lolly also say "I don't want any fighting or else." making everyone nod in agreement as they walked to a closet cake store that was called Sugar Love and went inside.  
Inside it, there were a couple of girls wearing cute maid outfits making France have heart shaped eyes and made strange noises as he went towards one of them until Romano kicks him where the sun don't shine that made France grunt in pain as he bend over to stop the pain in his privates.  
Then one of the waitresses went to the gang and said in a nice tone "Thank you for coming to Sugar Love. If you could follow me to your seats please." so they followed the waitress and got a big table near the window then the waitress gave everyone fourteen menus. "Just call us if you're ready to order okay?" said the waitress as she walked away so everyone got busy while choosing what they wanted.  
Lolly chose a strawberry shortcake with a cup of tea as she gave a bit of the cake to Luka who was on Lolly's shoulder, nibbled on the cake while making a little _Nuuu_ noise, Italy got the same except without the tea, England chose tea, France got a chocolate cake, Prussia, America, Germany, Spain and Iain chose coffee, Jack chose black coffee with chocolate cake, Strawberry cake and a parfait while China and Japan chose green tea and lastly Russia chose a lemon cheesecake.  
As everyone got tucked in, they suddenly stopped to see Jack gobbling his down that made them all anime tear drop as China asked "Are you alright Jack aru?" making Jack stop what he was doing and swallowed something as he said "I don't really know China...I just keep eating and eating. Darn it, I could be gaining weight!".  
As everyone was talking and joking, the door of the store opened making Lolly turn around to see two people arriving in the store. One was a older man with dark brown hair with the bangs on both sides of his face also two bits of hair that looked like they were floating in front of his face, purple eyes wearing a black suit, white shirt with a couple of buttons undone, black tie, a long black jacket with a belt and black shoes.  
The other was a short teenage boy who seemed to look the same age as Lolly with a slender build, has dirty blond hair that it messy with strands hanging in his face, very pale skin and vivid emerald eyes while wearing a jean jacket on top of a bright orange long sleeved shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.  
The two men were standing near where the gang was sitting when the older man saw Lolly staring at him, smiled cheerfully which she returned until Jack suddenly stood up making everyone including the two men stare as Jack said "Excuse me" and ran to the men's bathroom. "That's it. I'm taking him to a medical room now once he gets out of there." decided Iain when the teenage boy went to the table asked "Is he alright?" making Lolly answer "I'm not sure. He was sick when we were in a train to Berlin but that's all I think.".  
Then the older man went to the table and beside the teen said "My name is Asato Tsuzuki and this Hisoka Kurosaki. So what are you doing here in Nagasaki?".  
So Lolly answered with a smile "I'm Lolly" then Iain introduced himself "I'm Iain and the guy who ran into the bathroom is Jack" when America said "I'm Alfred and this grump beside me is Arthur." as he pointed to England making him look ready to punch.  
"I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino. Also this is Ludwig, Gilbert, brother Antonio and brother Francis." said Italy pointing to Romano who looked away, Germany who had a blank look when he saw Prussia checking Tsuzuki out with a smirk, France who looked ready to grope both the two men and Spain who waved at Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
"Hajimemashite, my name is Kiku and this is Yao." said Japan as he and China bowed down while Russia said "Hello my name is Ivan. Do you want to become one with me da?". Suddenly there were cricket noises as everyone stared with blue lines on their faces and white eyes while a dark aura around at Russia who just looked at everyone said "Did I say something wrong da?".  
"Nothing much really. Just that you keep saying that to everyone dude" said America with the blue lines still on his face while Lolly asked China "Why does he keep saying that?" and China was about to answer when Jack came back looking sweaty slightly making everyone look worried until Tsuzuki went to Jack asked "Are you alright Jack-kun?".  
Jack nodded as he stared at Iain giving him a how-does-he know-my-name? look when Iain mouthed "_I told him._" making Jack roll his eyes until suddenly Jack felt dizzy as he nearly fell but luckily America quickly caught him but it made England clutch his chest in pain while Iain glared angrily as his eyes glowed red a bit but luckily no one noticed except Lolly who was worried by this situation.  
"Hey Tsuzuki do you know where we could find a place for him to rest?" asked Lolly quickly in case anything got out of hand.  
"Yep I know a place. I'll show you guys." said Tsuzuki with a smile and everyone followed while America carried Jack in bridal style making Lolly look to see Iain with a fierce expression and England with tears down his cheeks.

* * *

As everyone followed Tsuzuki and Hisoka until they stopped in front of a puddle making everyone confused by this. "Um Tsuzuki...why did we stop in front of a puddle?" asked Lolly with a confused face when Tsuzuki jumped inside the puddle along with Hisoka behind him causing everyone to jaw drop in surprise.  
Lolly went on her hands and knees causing a couple of passerby's to look at her strangely making Jack say in a stern tone "Lolly, get off the ground now!" but Lolly didn't listen as she shoved her hand inside the puddle when she fell inside the puddle with a shriek. Everyone widened their eyes in shock when they saw Lolly falling inside the puddle and disappearing through it so shrugging their shoulders, everyone started jumping in one at a time.  
Through the other side, the others jumped out the puddle to see Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Lolly who was kneeling on the ground while looking at a huge white building with cherry blossom trees everywhere.  
"No freakin way. Where are we?" asked Lolly in shock as everyone else had bugged out eyes at what they saw when Tsuzuki said with a grin "We're in the underworld" causing everyone to yell "THE UNDERWORLD?!" in chibi mode to Tsuzuki while Lolly said with her hair sticking out "You and Hisoka are Shinigamis?" causing Tsuzuki to nod with a smile said "Yep we are, but we don't want to take your souls since you guys are still alive." and laughed at his own joke causing everyone had a dark aura around them when he continued "Hey come and meet the others inside." causing everyone to walk towards the building.  
Once inside the building, everyone was walking through the corridor when Hisoka who was walking beside Lolly, brushed past her shoulder causing him widen his eyes as he has flashbacks of something that made him stop in his tracks as he clutched his head in pain, causing Lolly Romano, Italy, England and China to stop as well just as Hisoka stopped clutching his head and got himself together until Lolly asked worriedly "Are you alright Hisoka?" and was to touch Hisoka when he slapped her hand away making her stare in shock.  
"I'm fine!" snapped Hisoka angrily as he walked away from Lolly who looked shocked at how someone acted until China went to her and patted her on the head said "Don't let him get to you, aru." while Romano said "Just ignore that idiota Lolly. You were trying to be nice." making Lolly smile as she said "Romano being caring. Did you bump your head or something?".  
Romano just turned red as he said while looking away "I was just checking if you were alright or something. Just don't tell that tomato bastard Spain or else." making Lolly, Italy, England and China laugh as they followed the rest with Romano behind them, yelled "Wait for me, you idiotas" as he ran behind them when a shadowed person was behind a pillar as he pulled out a crystal ball that showed Lolly's image until he disappeared. Outside the building, Imhotep and Colin were waiting for something until a figure appears and walked towards them who was revealed to be an older man with white hair covering his right eye while the other eye was silver, wears red earrings on his ears wearing white suit and a white jacket.  
"It seems you failed to capture the girl in Berlin, I see?" he asked making Imhotep snarl in anger as he replied "So what plan do you have Muraki?".  
The man known as Muraki just smiled creepily as he said "I got something up my sleeve soon enough." just as it turned black only showing his sliver eye.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...the heroes have met their new friends along with the notorious Muraki who is the new Pedobear along with France and Spain. What shall happen next? Better find out in the next chapter.**

**The heroes along with Tsuzuki and Hisoka: Lolpop95 does not own anyone characters who appear in the story as they belong to their creator but she does own her characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tsuzuki-san. Why do you have some strangers in our office" asked a old man with greyish-brown hair **(A/N) I think?)** who was wearing a bluish coloured suit while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance while a younger man with long messy blond hair tied with a dark orange bow (thing?) and two bits of hair hanging on top of his hair, brown eyes and wore round glasses, wearing a light blue shirt with a black turtle neck top under it also he wore a white doctors coat over it, black trousers and black boots while a cute little cubby owl was sitting on his shoulder stared at Lolly who was getting nervous as he said to Tsuzuki "Is she the one who was ill, Tsuzuki-san?" making Tsuzuki without his jacket shook his head and pointed towards Jack who was sitting to one of the desks while puking in the bin which made everyone have disgusted expressions.  
"Alright." the blond man said cheerfully as he clapped his hands and gently took Jack away from the office just as a man with brown hair that also had two bits of hair in the air, wore glasses over his blue eyes wearing a dark brown suit with a light brown shirt underneath it, a dark blue tie with white lines and wore brown shoes came in the office until he suddenly covered his nose with his hand as he asked "What is that horrible smell?".  
Everyone including Hisoka who was sitting a desk chair all looked around until America smelled the bin that Jack threw up in making him gag, exclaimed while covering his mouth "I found the source of the smell!" which he pointed to the bin that made everyone groan in disgust as they stepped away from the bin.  
"Gross! I thought that Alfred's smelly socks were worse?" said England holding his nose as America looked at him said sarcastically "Oh ha ha Arthur. Go scare a ghost or something.".  
"Gomanasai Tatsumi-san. I brought them here so that Watari can check on their friend who seems to be very ill" said Tsuzuki as he covered his nose to the man with the glasses now named Tatsumi who looked at him until Lolly went to him and introduced herself.  
"Hello my name is Lolly and these are my friends Iain, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, Kiku, Yao, Ivan and Feliciano. The person who was with the man with the blond hair is Jack." Lolly said as she pointed to everyone who all slightly bowed in respect to Tatsumi who bowed in response.  
"Hello Lolly-chan. Well it seems you already know Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-kun" Tatsumi said making Lolly nod until Tsuzuki said "I forgot to introduce you to everyone".  
So Tsuzuki pointed to the old man said "This is Chief Konoe. He might be gruff to everyone in the office but he's a sweet tooth like me" making the old man known as Chief grumble slightly until Tsuzuki pointed to Tatsumi "Tatsumi's real name is Seiichiro Tatsumi. He is a bit strange with money, always giving me coupons to buy stuff that I can't buy what I want".  
When he said that, he turned into a chibi with dog ears and tail as his eyes turned into a straight line while tears pour down his face making Tatsumi roll his eyes making Lolly giggle.  
"So let me guess. That the guy who took Jack away to get checked was Watari aru?" asked China making Tatsumi nod, said "Yes, Yutaka Watari works in the lab and stays there for 24/7 and invents stuff that comes into his mind a lo.t" which made him sigh slightly, making everyone confused until suddenly Watari appeared through the door as he leaned against while taking a breath.  
"What's wrong Watari?" asked Hisoka confusingly until Watari staggered towards Iain said "Are you Jack-kun's lover?" and Iain nodded his head making Watari suddenly hug him as he yelled cheerfully "Congratulations. You're a father!" while spinning himself and Iain around in a circle.  
Everything went quiet as Iain and Watari span around still until Lolly broke it by saying while her eyebrow twitched slightly "What do you mean?" until Watari with a huge grin said "I mean that Jack-kun is pregnant with child" as he stopped making Iain stagger while having swirls in the place of his eyes.  
Everyone was silent as Iain stopped staggering until they all cheered happily while surrounding Iain in a circle as America slapped him on the back "You one lucky son of a bitch. How did you do it?".  
But America got no answer making him confused so he gently pushed Iain slightly who suddenly crashed on the floor with his face making everyone look shocked by this as Lolly who looked down said "I think he took that rather well don't you think?" which made everyone all look at her.  
"What? What did I say?" she said with a grin causing Germany to face palm himself as everyone looked at each other with tear drops on their heads.

* * *

Later on, Lolly was looking around the building when she came across a door that could lead into a room so she opened it to reveal a huge library making her gasp in shock as she stepped inside.  
As she was looking about to look around the library until a voice called "Who are you?" which made her jump and looked around to see no one there so she shrugged while looking at the books.  
When she picked out a red book with gold lettering, she suddenly felt someone tapped her shoulder that made her jump in shock while her hair stick out like she was electrified as she squeaked making her turn around to see two symmetrical birds looking at her.  
Both birds wore hats with outfits that had white ribbons, a yellow shawl over their shoulders except one was blue and the other was orange with a red hat.  
"I asked who are you?" asked the bird in blue making Lolly stare at it with a blank look until the one in red said "I'm sorry for my twin brother scaring you, but we were wondering who you are?".  
So Lolly said "I'm Lolly, a friend of Tsuzuki's and how can you talk?"  
"We are Gushoshin. We are magical beings who carry the task of good deeds and bad deeds. We also look after the library and check any records of people who have died" replied the blue Gushoshin making Lolly ask "Is it hard?"  
The Gushoshins looked confused as the blue Gushoshin said "We really haven't thought about that..." making Lolly giggle as she picked up the book that she dropped said "You have such a great library. I love reading books, even ones that are homoerotic".  
The Gushoshin both gasped in horror as a black aura was behind them that made Lolly ask "Eh? What's wrong?" so the red Gushoshin said "How old are you?" while the other was dumbfounded by what Lolly said.  
Lolly replied "Seventeen...why?", when the blue Gushoshin was about to say something, Lolly heard Tsuzuki's voice calling "Hey Lolly-chan where are you?" so Lolly quickly puts the book on the table as she said "Sorry guys gotta ran. Maybe I can help you guys out later?".  
Once she said that, she ran out the room until she popped her head out while smiling as she waved and then disappeared again making the two Gushoshins look at each until they shrugged their shoulders.  
Outside in the corridor, Lolly bumped Tsuzuki was standing in front of the library making them both fall on the ground.  
"Sorry Tsuzuki. I didn't look where I was going." said Lolly rubbing her head while sitting on the ground when Tsuzuki who was a bit further away said "No it was mine".  
So Lolly stood up and held out her hand out to help Tsuzuki who grabbed her hand as she pulled him up.  
"Oh I just remembered Lolly. I was wondering if you and your friends would like to go to come with me and Hisoka to a diner to have cakes?" making Lolly's eyes shine like stars while sparkles were in the background as she clasped her hands and put them to her face said "We should be best friends since we both have the same tastes".  
Tsuzuki then clasped his hands on Lolly's hands said "We shall be..." until he exclaimed "**SWEETIE BUDDIES!**" making both them jump happily just as Hisoka, Tatsumi, the chief, Watari, Jack who was feeling slightly better, Iain who awoke from his slight coma and the rest came in.  
"**VHAT IS GOING ON?!"** exclaimed Germany as Lolly and Tsuzuki shouted together happily while jumping "**WE ARE SWEETIE BUDDIES!**".  
Everyone just stared as crickets noises appeared making America look around the room say "Why am I hearing crickets?".  
"We shall go forth to the diner." said Lolly as she pointed dramatically making Tsuzuki and Watari start cheering in the background while Iain face palmed his forehead and Hisoka said to Jack "Is she always like this?".  
Everyone except Lolly, Tatsumi, the chief, Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Watari all answered "Yes!" making Hisoka nod understandingly just as Tatsumi turned to look at Tsuzuki said "Well we better get going or else we won't get there in time right Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki?".  
Tatsumi's face turned white when he saw that Lolly and Tsuzuki weren't there until two voices shouted "**SSSSWWWWWEEEETTTTTSSSS!**" making everyone turn to see Lolly and Tsuzuki as chibis running full speed while waving their arms in the air to the exit.  
"Hey wait for us Lolly!" shouted Romano as he, France, Prussia, Spain, Germany, England, Japan, China, Russia, America, Watari and Italy ran after them to the exit while Hisoka shouted "Tsuzuki baka, wait for me!" as he followed the rest.  
Tatsumi, Iain, the chief and Jack stared until Iain said with a smirk "We better get some cakes for Jack so that the baby will grow faster." as he bend down to rest his head on Jack's stomach making Jack blush red and punched him on the head said "Don't say something like that!".  
Iain just grinned as he got back then clasped Jack's hand and they followed the rest while the chief said as he looked at Tatsumi "I don't think we met anyone who are crazy then Tsuzuki." making Tatsumi push his glass back up with a smirk as he said "Nobody is crazier then Tsuzuki.".

* * *

**Oh my, it seems that Iain is now a father while Lolly and Tsuzuki went on a sweetie rampage ^_^; but what shall happen in the next chapter? *Dramatic chipmunk music***

**England: *Looking at the author with a anime tear drop appearing on his head* Lolpop95 still doesn't own any characters introduced except her own also no horrible comments or Tsuzuki shall eat your face.**

**The heroes: *Waving* See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at Nagasaki, everyone was sitting in Love Sugar while Lolly and Tsuzuki happily ate their cakes as the gang were talking about everyday stuff until Yao asked Jack who was about to eat his cake "So Jack, how did Watari find out that you were pregnant aru?" as Watari smiled happily replied "Why I used my newest invention called "The Pregger 'O' Motor" to find out that Jack was pregnant that I was going to use it on Tsuzuki-kun and bon-chan." causing Hisoka and Tsuzuki to look at him with dumbfounded expressions.  
"So how does it work?" asked Japan who was intrigued by this, so Watari answered "Well it's like a scan except without using gel. It was quite simple actually." making Jack exclaim "You had me stripped to get the results!".  
When he said that, Iain suddenly had a nosebleed causing Lolly to say "Uh Guys. Iain's got a nosebleed again." which made China go "Aiyah! Iain is a pervert aru!".  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they made little noises when Lolly asked "But how did Jack get impregnated in the first place?".  
So Spain explained "When a man and a woman fall in love senorita, they will make sweet lov..." when Germany interrupted "I don't think we need to go into details Antonio." making Lolly reply "But I already know how people make love. I read it in Yaoi and that book that everyone is crazy about this now called "Fifty Shades of Grey. Which seems very interesting don't you think?".  
The ones who know about Yaoi (Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Japan) and Fifty Shades of Grey (England, Iain and Jack) all turned white from shock while the rest except Watari looked confused.  
"What Yaoi do you like, Lolly-chan?" asked Watari with interest when Jack quickly interrupted before Lolly could answer "I got pregnant, was because I'm a hermaphrodite by a curse." causing everyone to look at him in shock except Iain while Jack covered his face in embarrassment.  
"How did that happen?" asked Lolly in shock as Jack replied while twirling his tea around with his spoon "It was many years ago when my great-great grand-father from my mother/father's side was cursed by a mage who fell in love with him and did something him to causing him to have a womb. In every generation of my family, it was the first born to have both male and female. I am the first born to have it next".  
Then Hisoka who was quiet all that time as they got in the diner suddenly said to Lolly "So anyway...Lolly-chan what do you like to drink? Tea, soda or maybe...blood?" and at the last word, caused Lolly who was about to drink her three sugared tea, suddenly spat it on Gilbert's face causing everyone in the shop to stare until Japan said with a polite smile "Everything is fine. Just continue what you're doing." so everyone went back to what they were doing as Lolly coughed from spitting her tea while Prussia was not very happy to get sprayed by tea.  
"How...cough...did...cough...you know?" asked Lolly between coughs as she patted her chest when Tsuzuki said with a confused face said "Hey wait a minute. You're a vampire Lolly?" causing Hisoka to slap his forehead while Watari said "Ara, ara. Tsuzuki-san is so slow on the uptake.".  
"I saw everything" continued Hisoka as Watari explained "Bon-chan has the power of empathy. He can feel anyone's emotions, reading their thoughts, seeing their memories, and also pick up imprints of clairvoyance off inanimate objects but it causes him to black out when he uses it too much"  
"So how did you become a Shinigami in the first place?" asked America to Hisoka who suddenly stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table loudly causing everyone to stare at the groups table.  
"Ah...sorry I didn't mean to..." America started to say nervously to Hisoka whose hair covered his eyes as he suddenly ran out the diner making everyone look at each other until Lolly said "I'll go after him." and ran off the diner to follow Hisoka.  
Once she left, England smacked America across the head as he said "Blooming heck. You never care for people's feelings do you?" but America never said anything as he rubbed his head with a guilty look causing England to be surprised as Watari said to the rest "Gomanasai minna-san. But I think I should tell you how Hisoka died..." making everyone look at each with looks that said this isn't going to be good and listened to Watari's story.  
Outside in Nagasaki, Lolly was looking everywhere for Hisoka when she banged past someone but didn't look back as she walked to find Hisoka.  
The person she banged into was none other than Muraki who turned around to see Lolly's retreating back making him smirk in creepy way when he turned to see Tsuzuki came out the diner with the rest which made him smile even more.  
In the park, Hisoka was sitting on the bench watching the park's pond when he heard Lolly's voice calling "There you are" and he turned around to see Lolly waving as she ran to him.  
When she got there, Lolly sat beside Hisoka on the bench just as he turned his head away when he said "What do you want?" making Lolly to say "I just want to talk. I want to know what happened before you became a Shinigami" causing to Hisoka to turn his head around to see Lolly smiling sadly while she continued "It must of been really bad to cause you to ran away like that".  
Hisoka looked down when he said "It was many years ago in the age of thirteen years old when I was killed. I saw something that I shouldn't have saw" causing Lolly to look at him in shock as he continued "I saw a man murder a woman out under the Sakura trees when I was walking. So to stop me exposing his crime, he wrestled me to the ground then he took my clothes off...," Lolly gasped as tears dropped down her face while Hisoka continued.  
"Then he placed a haunting spell on me that cursed me to have a slow agonising death that drained my body in three years, and then I keep back as a Shinigami to find my murderer who caused me much pain.".  
As Hisoka finished explaining, he gripped his hands tightly as his bangs covered his eyes until Lolly asked "Did you ever find your murderer?" causing him to look up as he saw Lolly with her head down as her fringe covered her eyes.  
"Yes but why do you want to kno...?" Hisoka started to say when Lolly said "My parents were murdered by my aunt who used a hunter to kill them." as she looked up to face Hisoka as her eyes turned red with cat-like pupils causing Hisoka to flinch slightly while Lolly continued as she gripped her shoulders that were shaking badly.  
"Why. Why did she kill them? Was she angry about something that caused her to kill my parents with force? I should just go find her myself to kill her for what she did to my family. I won't forgive her, I won't forgive, I won't forgive her.".  
As Lolly kept repeating _I won't forgive her_ in a terrifying way, Hisoka couldn't take it anymore, stood up in front of her and slapped her across the face which made her look the other way as she widened her eyes in shock while she turned her head back to look at Hisoka as she was clutching her reddened cheek.  
"**BAKA!** Don't act the way I did when I found out who was my murderer. It's not worth it, I tried many times to kill him but he keeps escaping every time myself and Tsuzuki... so please don't." pleaded Hisoka as he turned away from Lolly who looked down the ground making things uncomfortable until a voice called "Oh did I miss something?" causing them to jump up when they saw Muraki, Imhotep and Colin standing there with smirks on their faces.  
"Who are you?" demanded Lolly who was about to get her katana from her back but remembered that it was with the rest.  
_Shoot. I left it in the diner with the others but I can still fight, thanks to Dad for sending me to Karate Classes_ thought Lolly as she went into a battle stance and said loudly "Alright creeps. Why did you follow a bunch of teens into a park? Are you some sort of stalkers or something?" causing Colin to shout "You better watch that mouth little girl or else Imhotep will turn you into a frog!" but Imhotep just waved his hand to Colin who went silent said "It's fine. I'm a friend of your adopted parents." causing Lolly to say as she sweat dropped with a blank look "Who has purple skin, creepy yellow eyes and wears an Egyptian outfit from many years ago? Yeah I think my adopted parents would be friends with that type of person who looks undead, right Hisoka...Hisoka?".  
Hisoka didn't answer causing Lolly to see him suddenly have strange red markings on his skin while cold sweat dripped down his face as he stared at Muraki with pure rage making her say "Hisoka, what's wrong?" and thought to herself _Where did those strange markings come from and what has got him all wind up?_ when Hisoka said shakily while he pointed to Muraki "It's him...he's the one who cursed me to have a slow death" just as Muraki smiled creepily with his eye closed.  
Then he said "Yes Hisoka is right. I'm the one who killed him many years ago but I never knew he and Tsuzuki would have such a pretty friend." causing Lolly to turn white with shock while thinking _Gah. This guy is such a creep_.  
When she made a glare at Muraki as she thought _He's the one that cursed Hisoka to have such an agonising pain. I can't forgive someone who hurts my friends will not get away with it_ then suddenly, Lolly ran towards Muraki with a battle cry as she raised her fist back just as Hisoka shouted "Lolly don't!" until she got to Muraki as she was about to punch his face when a strange force stopped Lolly in her tracks making her shock while she thought _Why...isn't my body moving?_ until Lolly widened her eyes in shock as she thought _Don't tell me...he used some type of magic to stop my body from moving?_ just when Muraki said with a smile "I used a binding spell to stop you from moving because it would be easier to take you to Lucy instead of you struggling." as Imhotep and Colin laughed.  
Lolly widened her eyes as she shouted "Who is this Lucy?" when Imhotep said "Ah yes I forgot that you don't know her. She is your aunt who is your mother's...sister".  
Everything just stopped as Lolly was getting the details in her head as she thought _My aunt sent these men to kill me?_  
Then she heard Tsuzuki's voice shout "Get away from them Muraki!" just as Tsuzuki, Iain, Jack, Watari and the rest arrived at the scene.  
"What do you want this time Muraki" said Tsuzuki with a glare to Muraki who smiled widely as he said "It's good to see you Tsuzuki." then he looked over Tsuzuki's shoulder and saw Romano, Italy, England, China and Jack.  
"These five are very beautiful except Tsuzuki has a more beautifier body." said Muraki causing Russia, America, Germany, Spain and Iain to glare at him while he took his glasses off and cleaned them as Lolly got a glimpse of his right eye that was covered by his hair causing her to gasp in surprise.  
The right eye was a lightly purple coloured iris with a cat-like slit pupil and it was slighty bulging in his eye sockets causing everyone except Watari, Hisoka and Tsuzuki to gasp at it in horror when Muraki who had his glassed back on, pulled out a lighter and lighted a cigarette making it lit up as he put it in his mouth.  
Then with his right hand, he breathed inhaled it and breathed out as smoke went into Lolly's face causing her to cough slightly when Muraki looked at her with a smile then clicked his fingers making Lolly fall back into Iain who grabbed her in time as he shouted "We won't hand Lolly over to you so that you can just send her to Lucy!".  
As Iain said the last word in spite, Muraki breathed the cigarette, sighed as he said "Imhotep could you show them what happens when they disrespect us?" to Imhotep nodded and said something in Egyptian as he had his hands that started glowing to the ground.  
Lolly was confused when suddenly a loud rumbling underneath the ground caused everyone to lose their footing as they started shaking about.  
"**WAAAAH. WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS GOING ON?!**" shouted Romano holding onto a tree to help him stand as Japan shouted "**I THINK IT'S A EARTHQUAKE, ROMANO-SAN!**" when America shouted "**WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING?**" causing England and Germany to face palm their faces while holding on the tree until something burst out of the ground making Italy scream in fear while everyone else widened their eyes in shock at what they saw.  
It was a pig like creature that had long arms and legs with claws and when the gang smelled it, they started gagging at how horrible the smell was.  
"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lolly who was covering her mouth while everyone else still coughing until America said "Well it's looks are worse then it's smell." to which the creature turned to look at America and England who said to America "Good job making it mad, you twat.".  
Then suddenly the creature suddenly ran to England as everyone shouted "Look out" when it grabbed him with its long arms causing him to yell in shock.  
"Leave him alone, you monster!" shouted America and was just about to run it at when Imhotep with a smirk said "Don't brother yourself, American. One move and this person will get hurt.".  
As he said that, the creature suddenly tightened its hold on England making him shout in pain making America look helpless as he turned to the others causing Lolly to think as she glared darkly to Imhotep and Muraki _How dare they. How dare they hurt England causing America to look sad, I won't forgive them_.  
Then Lolly turned to Iain who was holding her katana case shouted "**IAIN, KATANA!**" making Iain nod when he threw it quite far as Lolly quickly ran and catch it then pulled it out the case quickly with ease.  
"Everyone get back or else it will get messy!" shouted Lolly when Japan said "Gomanasai, Lolly. But this time we're helping." just as he also got out his katana making Lolly surprised but smiled as China shouted to the creature "Hey ugly. Come and get us aru!" and threw a giant pan at its head causing it to turn around to attack China when Russia who was behind it, hitting it on the leg with a pipe causing it to let go of England who nearly fell until America caught him in a bridal style making him blush.  
Italy was just cheering like a cheerleader while yelling "Go, go everyone, ve!" making Romano, Iain, Hisoka and Tsuzuki stare at him, just as Germany and Prussia both punched the creature in the stomach until it wacked Prussia across the face making him go flying into Germany causing them to crash into the ground.  
While everyone was fighting the creature, America who was still holding England said "Stay with Jack. I'll be back." making England about to protest when America put a finger on his lip silencing him as he said "It's fine England.".  
Then surprising England, America kissed him lightly on the lips making him widen his eyes as America stopped the kiss and went to help the others while England touch his lips with his finger while Jack watched with a smile.  
While the battle was still going on, Lolly used her katana to slash the creatures arm making it screech in pain as it slapped Lolly across the side of her stomach and go flying into a tree causing everyone to shout as she landed on the ground.  
Then as Lolly got up, she turned her head the other way and started coughing up blood on the grass making Tsuzuki, China, Romano and Italy run towards her while she gagged horribly until she was breathing hard as she said "Right. That's it, no more miss nice girl." as she gripped her katana tightly.  
"Lolly, I think you should stop or else..." Italy started to say when Lolly suddenly ran to the creature with a battle cry and jumped in the air making everyone gasp while the creature turned around just as Lolly holding her katana up her head.  
**...****_Ka Splat_****...**  
Lolly was now over the other side of the creature as its head came off and fell on the ground with a horrible squelching noise while the body fell with a small thump.  
While covered in blood, Lolly was breathing hard as she turned to glare at Imhotep and Colin who was shaking in terror when Muraki just smirked started clapping his hands said "Good job O'Connell-san. You may have won this battle, however there are still more to come.".  
Then he, Imhotep and Colin walked away while Japan said to Tsuzuki "What does he mean that there's more to come?" as Lolly started walking towards the rest making them look at her when she said something more to herself "They know something that we don't..." causing the others to look at each other in worry.

* * *

Later on while back at the underworld, Lolly was sitting in the bath tub with her hair up while there was steam everywhere (A/N)**Yes they have a bathroom in the underworld and also nothing is shown*Lol***).  
As she was thinking about what Muraki said when someone tapped on the door making her call out "Who is it?!" and a voice answered back "England. Just wanted to tell you what happened to me and America!" causing Lolly to look confused as she said "What do you mean. Did America hurt you?".  
Outside of the bathroom door, England had a pure red face as he replied "America kissed me after catching me before I fell." and then covered his now red face with his hands when he said that.  
Back inside the bathroom, Lolly felt a smile tugging at her lips as she said "Good for you England. Now we just need to get Italy, Germany, Romano, Spain, China and Russia together." causing England's voice to exclaim "But how we going to do that?!" when Lolly replied with a smile "I'll find a way somehow".  
A few hours later, Lolly now out the bathroom was wearing her hair in a French plait with a pink hair-bubble and wearing a frilly long sleeved top, skinny jean with a silver belt and pink ballet shoes with little bows at the end. She also wore a pinkish coloured eye shadow with mascara on her eyelashes also still had her black collar and silver bracelet on.  
Lolly was just walking when her gadget started making little beeping noises so she pulled it out of her back pocket and looked at it just as a holographic letters appeared.  
It said _To find your next allies, you have to follow a fire bird to a place of reading_ causing Lolly to say aloud "A fire bird? Is it a phoenix? But I thought those don't exist?" when Tsuzuki's voice answered "They do exis.t" making her turn around to see Tsuzuki walking towards her as she said "What do you mean "They do exist"? I thought they were only legends of some sort?"  
As she said that, Lolly suddenly felt dumb because everything she found out was from legends when Tsuzuki said "That's okay Lolly also I found out that you need allies to help to stop your aunt from trying to take over the world so me and Hisoka will join you in your journey." making Lolly smile widely as she said "Well we just found our next allies. Now we're going to Tokyo.".

* * *

**Huzzah finally our first couple USUK has finally arrived *grins* but there will be more romance between the hetalia gang but shall happen in the next chapter hmm? Also I still don't own any of the characters what so ever as they belong to their own creators while I just own Lolly, Iain, Jack and Lucy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At Lucy's castle, there was a scream of rage causing all the crows that were sitting in the tower to fly away in fear.  
Inside, Lucy was breaking dinner plates, chairs and other things as Muraki and Imhotep just watched Lucy taken it out on non human objects while Colin stood far away from her in case he got in her way.  
"Why didn't you bring her when you had the chance?" snarled Lucy once she calmed down and stopped destroying stuff while she went back to sit on her throne when Muraki said "Her allies were already there when we found her.".  
Lucy rolled her eyes in irritation as she said "Well that's no excuse. So where is she going now to find her next allies?".  
"Tokyo." Muraki replied at once and Lucy said "Once you get sight of them, kill her allies and bring Lolly to me, got that?".  
Muraki, Imhotep and Colin all bowed as they went out the castle while Lucy had the crystal ball on her hand and watched Lolly with her allies walking in Tokyo as she sat on her throne.

* * *

"Man, Tokyo is so big. How are we going to find a library around a big place." said America dragging his rucksack on his bag as he followed Lolly, Iain, Jack, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, the allies, axis, Spain, Romano and Prussia who were all still wearing the same clothes were walking through the busy streets of Tokyo.  
"Well we just have to find a sign that says 'Tokyo Library' oui, oui?" said France sarcastically without turning his head around making America laugh then replied "Drop dead France.".  
Lolly was looking around the shops of Tokyo with a big grin making Japan say "Is it your first time in Japan Lolly-chan" causing her to look at him with a big smile and replied "I always dreamed of going to Japan since I first watched a lot of anime English dubbed series like_ Sailor Moon, Ultimate Muscle_, _Mew Mew Power_, _Digimon_, _Pokémon_, _Tenchi Muyo_, _Cardcaptors_, some of the _Dragon Balls_ series, _Hamtaro_ and watched many Japanese movies.".  
When she said that, Lolly had sparkles in her eyes and started dancing around as a chibi causing many people to look at her while her friends stared at her with blank faces as Romano said "I always thought that England was crazy but I was wrong." when he suddenly felt a dark aura behind him causing Romano to turn white and turned around to see England all blue with dark aura lines.  
"**CHIGI!**" shouted Romano in terror and jumped on top of Spain's head while mumbling "_Never make England mad, never make England mad, never make England mad._".  
While Romano kept mumbling, Italy started panicking said "Big brother are you alright?" to Romano who was still holding onto Spain's head as he started dancing around poor Spain who looked confused causing more people to look at them while Prussia started making fun of Lolly until he got smacked on the head by China who used a pan, Russia kept asking people passing by "Do you want to become on with me da?", Iain smacked Jack's butt in front of everyone causing many girls to go "YAOI!" and they started taking pictures of it causing Jack slap Iain on the head, Tsuzuki was whining to Hisoka about cake while France started hitting on England when America suddenly grabbed England and kissed him on the lips making England close his eyes with a blush while the same girls take pictures again while Japan just stared blankly at them.  
Germany slapped his forehead with his hand and shook his head slightly as he said "Mein gott, I'm surrounded by idiots..." until he looked at something.  
While everyone was still doing something, Germany asked "Um everyone. Is it normal to see a red bird looking at us?" so everyone looked at Germany who was pointing to a red bird sitting on a lamp post.  
"Wow. That's such a pretty bird." said England who looked up as France who was standing too close next to him said "But not as pretty as you mon chere, oui oui" until Lolly and China both kicked him on the legs as they shouted at the same time "Stop being so close to England darn it/aru!" when America said "Hey I bet the bird knows where the library is." making China who was beating up a badly injured France stopped what he was doing while holding France's shirt says "Don't be silly America. Birds don't know where libraries are aru.".  
When he said that, the bird suddenly took off causing Lolly to say "Let's follow that bird." and started running after it leaving the others to look at each other when America shouted "Well what are you waiting for?!" so everyone started running after Lolly.  
With Lolly, she was still following the red bird until it suddenly flew inside a building making her slow down to take a breath as the rest came up to her.  
"Where did that bird go?" asked Tsuzuki when he noticed a red feather in front of the building steps and he looked up to see a sign say Tokyo Library causing everyone look up as well.  
"All right, we found it" said America with a smile and went inside the library as everyone else followed him.  
Inside the library, the gang looked around to see that it was empty until Italy looked down to see more red feathers on the ground towards a door upstairs making him say "Everyone, those feathers seem to go up those stairs and into that door there.".  
So Lolly went up the stairs first while the rest followed then once they got to the door where there seems to be more feathers there, Lolly gently gripped the door handle and opened it quietly.  
When the door was opened, Italy, China, England and Lolly poked their heads through the door to see a empty room that had lots of book shelves filled with books so everyone entered inside the storeroom.  
"Wow," said America as he pulled a dusty book out of one the shelf continued "We should sell these in Ebay to get more cash." making Lolly who was also looking at a book used it to slap him across the head said "Don't you dare. What if someone wanted to read it?" when China asked "Lolly what's that book you got in your hand?".  
Lolly then looked at the book that had a red cover and also looked very old with a title in Japanese causing Lolly to say "Do any of you know what the title say?" when Japan took the book out of her hands while inspecting it.  
"The title says The Universe of the Four Gods." Japan translated as he kept looking at the book still when China also looked as well.  
"Oh I remember that story aru," said China causing everyone to go "You do?" making China nod and he continued.  
It's a legend about four gods. A phoenix called Suzaku, a dragon called Seiryu, a black turtle with two snakes as tails called Genbu and lastly a white tiger called Byakko..." when Tsuzuki interrupted making China pout at him "Wait a minute these four gods are the same as my shikogami." making Lolly stare at him with a confused expression.  
"It means to summon gods. Kinda like magic" answered Tsuzuki causing Lolly to smile like "Alice in Wonderland's" _Cheshire Cat_ as she replied happily "Oh my gosh I love magical things. I got books about magical lore and a couple statues of Pegasus, a unicorn, a dark fairy with a dragon and a cute fairy in a flower...".  
While Lolly kept rambling on, America said to England as he pointed to Lolly "Yesh and I thought you were the only one crazy about magical stuff?".  
When he said that, a angry mark appeared on England's head and with a raised fist punched America in the stomach causing him to wheeze as he doubled over making the rest stared at them with blank looks until a voice called "Hey what are you doing here?" making Italy to jump and hug Germany causing Romano to go red in the face while the rest started having panic attacks as they watched to figures coming in.  
One was a girl who was about the same age as Lolly and Hisoka with pale skin, long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, dark green eyes and wears a school uniform consists of a light-brown skirt, a short green jacket and a traditional school top underneath.  
The other was a man with tanned skin, black hair, blue eyes and wearing a shirt with a vest, black trousers and shoes.  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you." said the girl as the man said "What are you doing in the storage room anyway?".  
"Uh..." started Lolly when suddenly a flash caused everyone including the girl and man to look at Japan who was covering his face from the brightness causing him drop the book on the ground.  
When the book dropped on the ground, it opened in the middle that showed a phoenix on it and glowed stronger.  
Everyone all shielded their eyes and they all started screaming as the man ran towards them when the light covered them except the girl, until suddenly everything went quiet.  
Then the girl unshielded her arms to see that everyone was gone except a hair band that Lolly wore in her hair was lying on the ground beside the book making the girl look around as she grabbed the book and shouted "**TAKA?!**" to it.  
Inside the book, Lolly with her eyes closed screamed as she fell in a vortex as Italy, Romano, Jack, China, England, America, Spain, France, Prussia, Russia, Japan, Germany, Hisoka, Tsuzuki and the man were right behind her screaming as well.  
Then after that, Lolly suddenly didn't fall anymore causing her opened her eyes when Lolly found herself lying on a sandy ground and sees Italy, Romano, Jack, China, Hisoka, Tsuzuki and England looking down at her making her sit up quickly as she said "Okay where are we?".  
So China said "I think we might be in the book aru." when Jack said while helping Lolly up "Also we lost the others as well." making Romano say "Well maybe they're in that town over there or something?".  
As he said that he pointed to a town further away making Lolly suddenly notice that her hair was down from its ponytail but shrugged it off as she said "Right let's go into that town to see if anyone knows where the others are, okay guys?" so the seven men and girl started heading to the town when a big shadow shape was hiding behind a rock watching them until it disappeared.

* * *

**Oh dear it seems that our heroes has got sucked into the book but at least in the next chapter we get to meet everyone's favourite two bandits and wondering monk who goes "No da" at the end of his sentence so see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the town, there were lots of people wearing old fashioned Chinese clothes doing their own business making Lolly, Italy and Tsuzuki look at them in awe while Romano said "So how are we going to find two potato eaters Germany and Prussia, stupid Spain, weirdo France, annoying America, creepy Russia and totally-no-expression-what-so-every Japan?" when China said "Also what about that man who was with that girl aru?" so Romano said "And that guy we just met and have no connection what so ever".  
"Well we could go up to that palace there and see if they know." said Hisoka and started walking pass the crowd causing a few people to stare at him because of his clothes as Lolly who looked at her clothes said "We really must stand out in these clothes since it's olden time China, huh?".  
Tsuzuki, China, Italy and England nodded in agreement as Romano just shrugged his shoulders, followed Hisoka through the crowd.  
As they walked around the town, Italy suddenly stopped to notice a white cat with two brown marks on top of his head and one on the tip of his tail with its eyes closed standing next to a random stall with fruit on it as it mewled pitifully at him causing Italy to go towards it.  
"So Cute. Are you hungry kitty, ve?" Italy asked the cat who mewled at him as he patted its head.  
Then quickly, Italy looked around to see if anyone was looking then looked at the cat as he said "Well since no one is looking, ve..." quickly grabbed an orange out of the stall and rips the skin off quickly to gave to the cat, when he suddenly noticed that it was gone as a voice shouted "Oi did yah pay fer that?!" causing Italy to slowly turn around to see a gruff man looking at him.  
"Vee?" Italy said quietly as the stall man said "I asked yah if yah paid fer that orange?" making Italy reply shakily "I'm...sorry I don't have any proper money.".  
Then suddenly, the stall man grabbed Italy's wrist causing him to yelp in pain as he pulled out a sword out from the side of the stall as he said "Thieves should learn to not to put their hands on others things that aren't theirs.".  
As the stall man said _Theirs_, he raised the sword up while slamming Italy's hand onto the stall causing Italy to plead "No please stop..." as he closed his eyes to wait for the sword to slice his hand off.  
But he didn't hear the sword to go thump and didn't feel his hand coming off so Italy opened one eye to see a hand holding the stall man's wrist making Italy's eye follow the hand to its owner who was a man with fair/brownish skin with basic blue hair that had little long streaks topped down on both sides of his head that also had a headband, stained topaz coloured eyes and wearing a bandit type outfit, also he had a scar on the left side of his cheek.  
"Hey I don't think you should handle a cute boy like that," said the man causing Italy to blush as he continued "So I think you should let him go and forget everything that just happened okay?" which the man exclaimed loudly "Who do yah think yah're talkin to punk?" until the man pulled the gruff man's arm behind his back making yell in pain.  
"Alright, I'll let him go!" said the gruff man making the other man lets him go as Italy pulled his arm away while the gruff man runaway from them.  
Then Italy said "Thank you." to the man who replied with a wave "Don't mention it. Also you're not from around here, are you?" causing Italy to shake his head in reply when Romano's voice shouted "There you are, stupid little brother!" making the two turn around to see Lolly, Romano, England, China, Tsuzuki, Jack and Hisoka running towards them.  
"Where did you disappear too aru?" asked China to Italy who replied as he pointed to the man "This person saved me from a very mean stall person when I tried to feed a cute cat, ve" making Romano go up to the man with a glare demanded angrily causing the man to hold his hands in surrender "Alright what do you know about my little brother?" as the man answered "Hey I just passed by to see the stall man trying to cut your little brother's arm off. So don't bite my head off okay?".  
As Italy and England started dragging Romano from the man when a voice shouted "Oi Kouji. What are you doing?!" causing everyone including the man now known as Kouji turned around to see a man with wild orange hair with brown eyes, tanned skin, wearing a magnetic purple coat that is cut from the sleeves with white long sleeves and white pants at the bottom and carrying a fan over his shoulder with his right hand, running towards them.  
"Tasuki! Long time NO see!" shouted Kouji as he ran towards the man known as Tasuki who then as they both stopped at the same time, suddenly wrapped their arms around each other and started spinning around like idiots making Lolly, Italy, Tsuzuki, Romano, England, China, Tsuzuki and Hisoka to have blank expressions as they watched the two men when Tasuki noticed them so he stopped and asked Kouji "Oi Kouji who are the newbies?".  
Kouji looked at the others replied "Well I just met them but it's seems they're from the same world from Miaka." making Tasuki walk towards England said "Hey did yah meet a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes before yah all got sucked in Konan?" making England answer "Yes we did. Her name is Miaka isn't it?"  
Tasuki nodded with down casted eyes making Kouji looked at him in concern when Italy piped up "Also there was a guy too with Miaka. Could he be a friend of yours as well, ve?" causing Tasuki to look at Italy with a surprised look and suddenly grabbed his shoulders that made Italy grunt in pain.  
"When was the last time yah saw him?" Tasuki demanded to Italy who started whimpering slightly making Lolly narrow her eyes angrily so she went to Tasuki and pushed him away as she hugged Italy said "How dare you frighten Italy like that. I know that you were wondering where your friend was but it's no excuse to suddenly grab Italy like that!".  
Tasuki just gave Lolly a look as he looked away from her said "It's none of yah business alright?" causing a very silent moment as Lolly looked away from Tasuki to with an angry look until Kouji broke it by saying "Hey how about we got to Mt. Reikaku and you can meet a friend of ours?".  
Romano, England and Hisoka looked at each other as Tsuzuki said to Lolly "So do you want to head there Lolly-chan" making Lolly nod while she lets Italy go.  
Then they all left Kanon to go to Mt. Reikaku as four figures watched them through the crowd until a person passed them so when that person went away, the four figures disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was two short but at lease we meet our two favourite bandits and onto the next chapter to meet everyone's favourite monk no da ^_^ also still don't own any characters except Lolly, Iain and Jack.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Lolly and the nine men travelled for a whole day that started turning to night fall to get to Mt. Reikaku, they finally arrived at the entrance making Lolly fall on the ground as she said dramatically while pointing her finger "Finally we're here!" then she passed out on the ground with swirls instead of her eyes making Jack panic slightly as he said "Lolly are you alright?" so Romano picked her up with her shoulders and started shaking her while her head went over the place as he shouted "**WAKE UP LOLLY!**".  
When she didn't wake up, so Romano and Jack started dragging her unconscious body through the entrance of the bandit's home while Italy, China, England, Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed them while leaving Tasuki and Kouji to stare at them with tear drops on the back of their heads.  
"Uh are yah sure they'll be alright with the other bandits?" asked Tasuki to Kouji who slapped him in the back in a friendly way, replied "Yeah they'll be fine. They just haven't meet Chichiri yet".  
Inside, a lot of gruff men wearing bandit outfits all shouted "WELCOME BACK TASUKI AND KOUJI!" causing Italy, Romano, China, Jack, England, Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Lolly who just woke up, to yell in surprise while Tasuki and Kouji just happily slapping all the bandits happily.  
Lolly turned white as she turned her head slowly to England said "I'm scared because of those men look soo scary." as England said with a tiny tear drop "Yes I agree. Those men look really scary.".  
"Hey guys. Meet um... I don't think we got your named did we?" asked Kouji to Lolly who replied "I'm Lolly and these are my friends Arthur, Lovino, Jack, Yao, Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Feliciano.".  
When Lolly finished introducing everyone, Kouji suddenly turned around and said "Hey Chichiri. I was wondering where you were. Come met Lolly and the others." causing Lolly and the others except the bandits, turned to see a man with fair skin, a cheerful expression and had his eyes closed with blue hair that goes round his head and a curvy line of remaining hair goes atop, as if it was floating and also tied from behind wearing a type of monk outfit with dark-blue cape with circles and a necklace on his neck while carrying a staff in his hand, walking towards them as some of the bandits wolf whistled as he passed them causing Tasuki to glare at them so they stopped.  
"Hey guys. Meet Chichiri." said Kouji as the man known as Chichiri stood beside him.  
"Hello, you must be from Miaka's world, no da?" he asked cheerfully to Tsuzuki making him nod with a smile said "I'm Tsuzuki and this is Hisoka, Arthur, Lovino, Yao, Jack, Feliciano and lastly Lolly" and when Tsuzuki finished with the introduction, they all bowed in respect as Lolly asked Chichiri "I was wondering but are you a monk? Because I'm been reading some manga about magic and monks this now.".  
Chichiri, Kouji and Tasuki just stared at her with blank looks as Lolly smiled cheerfully with her eyes closed, until England said "I'm sorry about Lolly. She's just very energetic a lot." causing Chichiri to say with a smile of his own "it's alright. She really acts like someone I knew before they died, no da.".  
Lolly, Tsuzuki, Jack, England, Romano, Hisoka and China all widened their eyes in surprise while Italy covered his mouth in shock.  
"I'm so sorry about..." started Jack as Tasuki waved his hand slightly replied "It's alright it was a long time ago since he died." making all the bandits silent causing Lolly to yell happily "Hey guys! We just got here so how about you show us what you do when you celebrate with new guests?!".  
The bandits including China, England, Romano, Tzusuki, Italy, Hisoka, Kouji, Tasuki and Chichiri stared at her in surprise until Tasuki said with a smirk "Alright we'll show you how the bandits of Mt. Reikaku celebrate with guests." making the bandits cheer "Kanpie!" as they all started getting bottles while Lolly, Jack, England, Romano, Italy, Tzusuki, Hisoka, China, Chichiri, Tasuki and Kouji sat on the pillows around the big table.  
As they were about to drink from the bottles, one of the bandits suddenly said to Tasuki "Boss there's seems to be a few people asking about the girl and her seven friends. One of them is a friend of yours?" causing Tasuki to stand up making the table wobble slightly making Kouji ask "Oi Tasuki. You okay?".  
But Tasuki ran out making Lolly, England, Italy, Romano, China, Tsuzuki and Hisoka follow him.  
When they got to the entrance, there was Japan, Russia, Prussia, Germany, Spain, America, France, Iain and the man Lolly and the rest met in the storage room standing waiting there.  
"GERMANY!" shouted Italy who glomped Germany in the middle causing him to blush red making Lolly giggle with a grin.  
"Stupid Spain, where were you?" demanded Romano who bonked Spain in the head as he was close enough to Spain.  
"England/Jack, I thought I wouldn't see you again?" America and Iain both said as they ran to England and Jack then they both lifted them up and spin them around in the air causing England to say grumpily with a red face "Stupid America. I don't know why you're so worried about?" when Jack after being put down suddenly punched Iain in the face as he shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" making Iain bash into a wall causing a dent as everyone turned white with shock and their eyes turned to dots while Jack started dragging a very dazed Iain with birds swirling around his head into the next room.  
"Okay what just happened aru?" asked China to Lolly who replied with a blank face and a blush on her cheeks "Well it seems that they're going to have angry sex now to make it up." when they all heard moaning and panting causing Lolly to say while rolling her eyes "Speak of the devil." making Taka and Tasuki guffaw loudly as they high fived each other making Lolly stare at them with a blank expression said "They're my butlers.".  
Taka and Tasuki suddenly stopped laughing as everyone except Italy, Germany, Romano, Russia, Prussia, Spain, China, France and America all stared at Lolly with bugged out eyes when Tsuzuki asked "You're rich?".  
Lolly giggled nervously while rubbing her head as she said "Ha...well my adopted parents have a big estate in London y'know?" causing England to say "You're from London? I knew you spoke English but you're accent sounds more Scottish then English." making Lolly surprised by this.  
_I must have been born in Scotland but since my accent sounds posh it sounds different maybe?_ thought Lolly who was still thinking in her head when Jack and Iain came back with their clothes rumbled making everyone stare at them with their jaws dropped as Tasuki said "That...was quick. How long did you take?"  
"3 minutes and 22 seconds." said Iain with a satisfied smile as Jack says "I think I need a bath now, I smell." when Chichiri in chibi mode appeared beside him causing Jack to jump in surprise as Chibi Chichiri said "We could all use a bath. But we might have Lolly in a separate room in the hot springs while the rest of us are in the other, no da.".  
America, Kouji and Iain smirked while Tasuki thought about going into the same hot spring with Chichiri, started having a nosebleed causing Lolly to sweat drop at him.  
"I think that Taka, Alfred, Kouji, Iain, Tasuki, Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig, Ivan and Antonio to be in another hot spring so that they won't try anything." Lolly said making England nod in agreement and said "Yes I think that's a good idea." causing Chichiri now normal sized, Italy, Japan, China, Hisoka, Jack, Tsuzuki and Romano to nod in agreement as well.  
There was a thump on the floor making everyone to see Tasuki had falling with his right leg up causing Lolly to say "Are you okay?" while America, Kouji and Iain had their backs to the rest with a black aura making Italy say with a confused look "Did we say something wrong, ve?".

* * *

"Damn that girl..." growled Tasuki grumbling as he was sitting on a rock with a towel on his privates while steam was over where, when America who was in the hot water exclaimed "I can't believe Lolly knew that something was up!".  
Iain without his hair tied and was sitting in the water beside America answered "Well from what Master Rick said, she first starting reading about Yaoi when she was thirteen years old so now she has been writing stories about it ever since. If her adopted younger brother see's her looking at it, he'll tell Master Rick and Mistress Evy about it and Mistress Lolly will chase him around with a book.".  
Then Iain started chuckling at a memory of it as he started telling them, while remembering when he saw that happen.

_(Flashback)  
Lolly was sitting at her desk while wearing a no-sleeved top with pink and white strips, knee length jeans with a sliver belt and wearing pink spotted white slippers with pink ribbons was writing something on a laptop when an eleven year old boy came into the room.  
He had orange hair, blue eyes wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow khaki shorts with a dark brown belt with a golden buckle and wearing brown boots with white socks underneath it. He is Lolly's younger adopted brother, Alex O'Connell.  
"Hey big sis. What are you up to?" Alex said with an American accent as he came over to the desk while watching Lolly typing fast when he saw something on the screen.  
*He slowly inserts his finger inside his male lover who moaned in pleasure and panted "More...harder"...*  
Alex stared in shock as he read that line and ran out the door, nearly bumping into Iain who was wearing his butler suit shouted "__**MOM. LOLLY'S WRITING GAY STORIES AGAIN!**__" causing Lolly to jump out of her chair and ran out the corridor with a book in her right hand, as she shouted "__**WHY YOU LITTLE WEASEL. COME BACK HERE!**__" and started chasing Alex with it making Iain stare confusingly at them as he looked at towards the readers, said "Uhhh...what just happened?".  
Jack who came out the bathroom, had to back into a door when Alex came fleeing as he shouted to Jack "Sorry Jack. Gotta run from a psycho sister!" just as Lolly with the book still in her hand, ran after him yelled "__**YOU'RE SO DEAD MEAT ALEX WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**__"  
Then when they were far away, there was a loud noise like a thumb and Alex shouted "Mom. Lolly hit me on the head!" as Lolly replied "I hope that hurt you little weasel, you little tattle-tale.".  
Jack suddenly had enough and shouted "Mistress Lolly, you're banned from writing and reading Yaoi for ten weeks while Master Alex is grounded for ten as well!" causing two groans from somewhere in the reading room.  
(End of Flashback)_

Taka, Kouji, America, Spain, Prussia, France and Tasuki were all in the hot spring, guffawed loudly as Iain laughed while Russia who was sitting on the rock asked "Why does are her little adopted brother want to get her in trouble, da?".  
Iain scratched his cheek with his nail replied "I think the word would be sibling rivalry or something like that. It's been like that when they were younger, I was told or something like it?".  
Then in the other hot springs, Japan was telling the others that about a scary story.  
"If you met the woman in a red coat at dark, she would ask you 'Am I pretty?' then..." Japan was saying as he sat in the water when Chichiri, Italy, Romano, China, Hisoka, England, Tsuzuki, Jack and England made scared expressions as Japan continued.  
"If you say yes, she would then take her mask that she has on her face that shows a horrible scare on her face that goes up to both sides of her ears and asks 'Even like this?'. If you say no, she will use scissors and cut you, if you say yes, well...".  
Then Japan suddenly went quiet and made a 'come-closer' sign with his index finger making the others go close to him until he yelled "She'll gave you the same look making you like her!".  
Italy, Tsuzuki and Romano screamed loudly as they hugged each other naked while China, Chichiri, England and Tsuzuki turned white with shock as Japan finished his story.  
"But to save yourself, you have to give her candy or ask her 'Am I pretty?' or reply either 'You're average' and 'So-so'.".  
When Japan finished, Tsuzuki, Italy and Romano were all shaking while Jack said "Now I know why Lolly hates the story. It always has to be girls with long black hair, pale skin and wears white except the woman in red wears a red coat.".  
"Scary..." whimpered Italy as he shivered when he started cleaning himself because he felt someone was watching them.  
But it turns out there was someone watching them.

(**Warning: There is some peeping toms afoot in this part and I don't mean just France**)

It was France, Iain, Spain, Prussia, Kouji, Tasuki and America who were now wearing their clothes again, were watching Romano, Italy, Chichiri, China, Japan, England, Tsuzuki and Hisoka cleaning themselves while hiding behind the bushes as France quietly said to America "Oh honhonhon. We are as you American people, very lucky to see this, oui?".  
"Hell yeah." America replied with drool coming down his chin as he stared at England's naked butt making England suddenly look up and turned around just when America quickly hid behind the bush.  
_Strange I thought there was someone there. Could've been my imagination_ thought England as he shrugged and went back to cleaning himself.  
Then America and France with small traces of blood coming down their noses, went back to watching England washing his arms while Spain watched Romano cleaning Italy's back making him giggle, Kouji and Tasuki watched Chichiri started cleaning between his legs causing Tasuki to have a nosebleed fountain as he fall back on the ground, twitching slightly making Kouji look down asked "Oi Tasuki, you okay?".  
Tasuki gave him the thumps up so shrugging, Kouji went back to peek when he saw Hisoka kneeling in front of him with glares making Kouji yell in shock as he fell on top of Tasuki causing America, France, Iain, Spain and Prussia to look with _oh-crap-we-got-caught _expressions.  
"So," said Hisoka who had a towel around his waist as he stood up with his arms crossed over his chest and continued with an evil smirk "We have some peeping toms here eh guys?" as Jack, England and Romano came along with angry marks and stood over the seven men who were shaking in fear.  
"Iain. What do you think will happen to you next?" asked Jack who cracked his knuckles making Iain gulp nervously and replied "I don't get my face broken?".  
Jack just smirked and said "Wrong answer." and in the other hot spring while Russia, Germany and Taka were relaxing in the water, they all suddenly jumped as they heard screams of horror.  
Then Germany recognised one of the screams and face palmed his face as he said "Mein gott. I just told Prussia not to do it and what did he do? He did it any.".  
Germany groaned as he had his hand on his face when Russia said with a smile "It serves them right for peeping. Maybe they wouldn't do it again, da?" when Germany replied "Knowing America, France, Iain, mein burder, Kouji and Tasuki. They would do it again.".  
Taka rolled his eyes when Germany said that and looked at the starry night as he whispered "Miaka. I hope you're alright by yourself?".  
In the modern day which was still sunny, Miaka was sitting in the train reading _The Universe of the Four Gods_ whispered "Taka. I hope you're alright...".  
As she was reading, Muraki, Imhotep who was wearing a disguise and Colin were sitting in front of Miaka when Colin noticed the same hair bubble that Lolly wore in her hair.  
So while making gibbering noises, Colin was pointing at Miaka and the hair bubble when Imhotep without turning around said "What is it you buffoon?".  
Then the train stopped and Miaka got up as she closed the book left making Colin exclaim quietly "That girl that just left the train has Lolly O'Connell's hair bubble!" making Muraki and Imhotep look up to see just in time, Miaka leaving the train.  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" growled Imhotep as he, Muraki and Colin got up from their place and started following Miaka outside the train station.

* * *

Back in the book, Lolly was sitting in the hot bath while she had her hair up in twin buns that China did for hair as she thought about her adopted parents.  
"I wonder if mum and dad know I'm away?" she said aloud when something started glowing near the bushes causing Lolly to grab a towel, wrapped it around her and grabbed her katana that was close to her near the bank shouted "Whose there?".  
When no one answered, Lolly got out of the water and went to the bush while pointing her katana to the bush as she went closer.  
Then she pulled the bush away to see nothing there, making Lolly confused until a voice whispered "_Lolly_" so Lolly turned around and gasped in shock.  
It was Nina now wearing a white dress (Like the one Odette wears at her wedding at the end of The Swan Princess) also she was glowing brightly and had a kind face as she smiled at Lolly who was staring in shock.  
"Mother...?" Lolly said making Nina nod while still smiling making Lolly's knees buckle until she landed on the ground while dropping her katana.  
"Mother" Lolly said again while tears started pooling in her eyes as Nina floated to Lolly and hugged her in the front said "_My darling_" causing Lolly to start crying as her tears splashed on the ground.  
"Why...did my aunt...who is also your sister...kill you and father?" cried Lolly as she gulped between her words as Nina soothingly said "_It was because of what happened to our family that caused it to get blackened by hatred but she wasn't always like this._" making Lolly stop crying and gently pulled away from Nina, asked "What do you mean?".  
"_It was many years ago that it happened..._" said Nina and told Lolly who listened in shock about her past.

* * *

**Bad France, Iain, Spain, Prussia, Kouji, Tasuki and America well at least you got what you deserved :3 but I should warn you about the next chapter because it has things in it that little kiddes shouldn't see so turn back when you see this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(Warning hardcore yaoi sex scene)**

_(Flashback)  
A sixteen year old Nina with her long hair up in plaits and wearing a white Georgian dress was sitting behind a tree while reading in the court yard to keep herself out the sun when sixteen old Lucy with her long hair in a French plait and also wearing the same outfit while hoisting the dress so that it won't make her fall, came running towards with a lot of speed to Nina and when she got there, Lucy said "Big sister. Do you know when the Vladimir clan will come?".  
Nina looked up and replied "I think at next midnight, Lucy but I'm not sure" making Lucy ponder slightly until she looked at Nina and said with a smile "Big sister did you see pictures of the Vladimir's second oldest son who is two years older then us? I think he's very handsome.".  
As she said that, Lucy smiled dreamily as she sighed making Nina raise an eyebrow at her replied "I think Mother and Father is choosing which one of us is going to get married to the son. I hope it's you because I think you deserve someone to love you even if we didn't choose.".  
Lucy smiled at this and went over to hug Nina who hugged back when a male voice shouted "Lucy...Nina come in. Your father and I want to talk to you in the reading room!" making the twin girls pull apart to see a very young man with pale skin, long dirty blond hair tied behind with a white bow, pure green eyes wearing a green/blue Georgian outfit, was standing outside a big estate with white and red roses around it.  
"Alright mother!" chorused both girls as they ran quickly like cheetahs so that the sun doesn't get them much towards the man who went inside the estate and followed him in.  
Inside, the twins followed their mother who went to the left side where there was a big oak door with flowers around it.  
Nina pushed the big door opened which creaked loudly to reveal a big library inside when a very handsome man with pale skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes who was also wearing the same outfit as the other except it was black and wearing just a grey vest was sitting reading.  
As Lucy, Nina and the man went to the other man who looked up from his book and beamed at them as Lucy and Nina sat on the floor next to him while the first man sat on the other man's lap.  
"Ello, James darling are you still reading *those* books again, I see?" said the man sitting on the other man's lap now known as James replied "Yes it's very interesting Julius. I always wonder why in these type of tales about men and woman instead of men and men? I think they are much tender then females.".  
When he said that, James jokingly nibble while showing his sharp canines on Julius's neck making him giggle as Lucy blushed red and covered her face while Nina had a poker face said "Father could you not do that in front of us?".  
The two men stopped what they were doing and smiled at each other then at Nina and Lucy.  
"Ah yes," said James as he coughed while Julius got of his lap and stood behind him, when he continued "So you're wondering why I called the two of you in here?" making Nina and Lucy both nod at the same time.  
"Well the Vladimir head's son has chosen one of you to be his bride when he comes becomes nineteen.," James continued and Nina and Lucy both held hands as they waited what else their father to say when...  
"Nina will be the bride of the Vladimir head's son bride." James said with a smile making Nina gasp as Lucy said with a smile "Congratulations big sister!" then hugged Nina who was still in shock.  
"But why father?" asked Nina as she looked at her father when Julies replied "In our family traditions, it has been the oldest twin to get married. It has been like that ever since the ancient times".  
Nina was uncertain that about this as she smiled along with Lucy who was happy as well._

* * *

_later that night as Nina was still reading in the reading, her father was out for an midnight snack and Lucy was out with her friends when Nina heard a strange noise in her parents' bedroom making her look up at the ceiling then a creaking noise like bed springs.  
So Nina put her book down beside the table next to her and went up the spirals stairs to investigate what was going on.  
Once she was upstairs, Nina went to the door that was her parents and quietly opened it so that she can peek through it when she gasped quietly in shock.  
Inside, Julius was lying on the bed naked with his hair now untied was spread on the pillow case except a silky bed cover over his private area as a man who seemed to be human was shirtless with dark curly hair, tanned skin and has dark eyes with hands like boxers was rubbing Julius's thigh making him arch his back in pleasure while a trail of drool dripped down on the side of his mouth.  
Nina stared in horror as the man made Julius turn around on the bed so that he get a full view of the perfectly shaped mound that was Julius's bottom then the man placed his hands on it making Julius pant heavily when the man started rubbing his bottom causing Julius cry out as he arched his back in pleasure.  
Then with one hand, the man played with Julius's nipple which made Julius to mew slightly while his other hand was busy rubbing making Julius shiver in pleasure as his eyes rolled up with his tongue lolled out.  
Once the man finished playing with Julius's now reddened nipple, the man shoved the index and the middle fingers in Julius's mouth who then licked it so that he can put it in that *place*.  
When his fingers were wet enough, the man took the fingers out then gently cradles Julius's bottom as he shoved the two fingers in then started thrusting in and out hitting the *spot* making Julius moan as he said "Ah yes...there it is...give it to me now.".  
So the man took his fingers then started positioning himself as he places both his hands between Julius's ass until he pushed in causing Julius to scream in pure bliss as drool trailed down his mouth while the man started thrusting in and out, getting faster in each thrust.  
As Nina watched this scene, she felt her heart breaking into tiny little pieces to find that Julius was cheating on James when a voice quietly said "Big sister what's wrong?" causing Nina to whip her head around to see Lucy holding her hand against her chest who was staring at the crack of the door.  
"Nothing, Lucy. Just get to bed, it's nearly sunrise." whispered Nina but Lucy ignored her as she went to see through the crack as well until Lucy's eyes widened in shock making her back away from the door.  
So Nina looked through again to see Julius now doing a reverse cowboy and was thrusting up and down fast as the man laid on the bed holding Julius's thighs with his hands, met the same movements when he noticed Lucy and Nina watching but didn't say anything as he continued.  
"Ah I'm going to...cum..." said Julius when the man just said "Just come then?" as he grunted when Julius placed his hands on the man's stomach.  
"I'M CUMMING!" screamed Julius as he arched his back in pleasure and then the man thrusted once more, filling Julius's insides with his essence making Julius collapse backwards onto the bed while still inside as he twitched in pleasure with his eyes rolled up and his tongue lolled out when the man pulled out, turned around as he zipped back his pants.  
Then while the man got changed, some type of white stuff came out between Julius's leg so it was now the time for Nina and Lucy to get to bed before Julius found out that they watched.  
So, Nina backed away from the door then quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist as Nina pulled her away from the door when the man now fully clothed came to the door and looked around.  
"What is it Marcus?" Julius's voice asked making the man now known as Marcus came back into the room.  
Once back inside, Julius was lying in the bed as Marcus walked to him said "Nothing. I just felt that something was watching us" and then asked "Also what time does your husband come back?"  
"Very late. At 4 in the morning, I presume." replied Julius as he stretched out like a cat on the bed when Marcus asked snidely "Do you have children?" making Julius stop what he was doing said "Yes. Is that a problem?".  
Marcus was surprised by the response said "It's just that I see one of them in the library reading and she looked about sixteen. How old did you have them?".  
Julius then cracked his neck making Marcus cringe slightly as he replied "when I was sixteen of course." then Julius laid on the bed watching him which made Marcus slightly scared as he said "Well I better go or else the others will wonder where I am.".  
So Marcus ran out quickly and left the house as Julius butt naked but showing his back watched Marcus through the window when Julius doubled over and cried in pain as he held both hands on his stomach that had suddenly looked bigger causing him to widen his eyes in horror.  
"No..." he said as he slid to the ground to his knees and wept._

* * *

_The day after that scene, Nina now wearing her hair in a Pollyanna style and wearing an lilac evening dress was talking to the Vladimir head's son Alcuard who was wearing posh grey and white Georgian suit and had shorter hair were walking in the starry night in London while Nina held onto Alcuard's arm.  
"It's a very beautiful night innit?" asked Alcuard with a slight Scottish slang making Nina smile and then they stopped in front of a flower store.  
As they were about to kiss, they heard an familiar voice shout "__**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY LOVER?**__" causing them to turn around to see Marcus getting flung outside from a bar onto the hard road just as James jumped came out making Nina gasp in shock while Alcuard stared in shock.  
James now with his eyes fully glowing crimson red with cat-like pupils and fangs out while his hands in a shape of a claw.  
He looked over to where Marcus was as he spat blood on the ground, shouted "What the bloody hell was that for?".  
James slowly turned his head around as he snarled "You impregnated my lover and will have that disgusting hybrid bairn in a few days. What do you say about that?".  
Marcus smirked as he replied "Well your lover has such a fine ass that would make many men pound into so hard that he'll be filled up with their seed.".  
Nina suddenly narrowed her eyes in pure rage and ran over to the scene making Alcuard exclaim quietly "Nina what are you doing?".  
When she didn't hear him, Alucard groaned as he ran after her just when Nina even if she was wearing a dress suddenly slammed her foot on Marcus's right hand making James look shocked as there was a snapping noise that indicated that the hand was broken.  
Marcus howled in pain as he cradled his hand when Nina's shadow suddenly loomed over him making him stop as he looked up to see Nina with a terrifying aura as her face was covered by shadows while her eyes glowed crimson red and had cat-like pupils making Marcus start shaking.  
"You will pay for what you done to my mother!" snarled Nina as she walked slowly to him making Marcus crawl backwards when Nina continued walking towards him.  
Then suddenly she stabbed Marcus in the chest with her hand making him cough blood out as Nina grinned sadistically while showing her fangs as she ripped Marcus apart while James and Alucard stared in horror.  
"Gyhahahahahaha!" laughed Nina hysterically with her eyes wide while her pupils shrank and had a huge Cheshire cat grin as she kept ripping Marcus from limb to limb until there was nothing else but then went on her hand and knees, started scratching the ground where the pool of blood is making her nails bleed until Alucard went to her said "Nina you can stop now. There's nothing left of him".  
But Nina kept scratching the ground with her now broken nails until she looked up with a crazed bloodied covered face as her hair came out from the hair band making it all messy making Alucard cringe slightly but then went to her slowly and hugged her from behind.  
"Nina please just for me that you wouldn't do this sort of thing?" whispered Alucard as he hugged Nina more tightly making her eyes go back to being green/brown coloured.  
As it started raining, Nina started crying silently with tears pouring down her face while the rain washed away the blood on the ground.  
Alucard then helped Nina up from the ground as James went to her and hugged her as she hugged back while there were still tears in her eyes.  
Once Nina and James stopped hugging, the three left the bloody scene where they know that one of the women would come and find it.  
As they were left, they didn't notice that hidden behind the bar alleyway was Lucy who was wearing a red evening dress had watched the whole scene with heavily lidded blank crimson red eyes and bit her lip so hard that blood started dripping down her face but completely ignored it.  
How dare these humans ruin my family, they will pay for this dearly thought Lucy as she put her hands on the wall and scratched it so hard that it left claw marks on it._

* * *

_A few days later, everything was back to normal except for the fact that Julius was heavily pregnant and had trouble getting down the stairs so Nina and Lucy helped him down making him smile sadly as he said "I'm so sorry girls for cheating on James with a human. It was because your father was hardly here at all to keep me company while you girls did your own stuff".  
Nina just smiled and said "We forgive you mother." making Lucy smile in agreement when she suddenly asked "Would our half sibling be an level-b vampire?".  
Julius pondered at the question and replied "Yes I think he or she would be" making Nina and Lucy look at each other until Nina asked "So has father decided that the child will be kept or be given to someone else?".  
Julius looked sharply at Nina making her cringe in fright but then his expression softened as he answered "Your father has decided that he will send the child away for adoption to another family who can't have children." making Nina have an sad expression while Lucy turned around to not let anyone see that she had a clouded expression on her face.  
Later on, Julius was lying up on the bed while reading until he clutched his stomach in pain slightly.  
Once the pain subsided, Julius rubbed his stomach with one hand as he said "What is wrong little one? It seems that you feel something is bad is going to happen..." when suddenly the bedroom door burst opened to reveal four drunkenly men looking with lust filled eyes at him making Julius cover his stomach protectively as he shouted "How dare you burst into someone's house. Now leave or I shall call the police!" and with one hand was about to grab the phone when one of the men went over and grabbed his wrist making Julius cringe in pain when the other three went close to him.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Julius in fear when the first man pulled a silver knife then he puts it on Julius bed shirt making Julius widen his eyes in shock when the man with the knife slashed it upwards making the bed shirt rip apart making Julius gasp in shock as he was stark naked while the three others cheered "Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him!"_

**(Warning this next scene will have rape, gory murder and a graphic birth afterwards if no one likes this then don't look at it)**

_So the first man went in front of Julius and tied his wrists on the bed post making Julius's eyes widen in terror and was about to shout for help when one of the other men gagged his mouth with a ripped shirt of something making him muffle his protests while the other two opened his legs wide.  
Julius could watch as the man quickly and swiftly inserted himself making Julius's eyes filled tears then the man started thrusting him so hard and fast that Julius felt so much pain while the other man said as he trailed a finger across Julius's huge belly making him shiver slightly in terror to the first "Oi boss. He be preggers with child, that's make even more worth it to fuck a pureblood".  
The first man smirked as he thrusted even harder making Julius's pregnant jiggle which made Julius arch his back in both pain and pleasure.  
"Oi. It's not fun if I'm the only one doing it!" said the first man still thrusting into Julius, whose eyes were rolled up so the other man pulled out the cloth from Julius's mouth then used another for his eyes making him see darkness when he felt his jaw get forcibly opened and something was shoved inside his throat making him gag.  
Then the mysterious thing started thrusting in and out inside his mouth as he heard a voice saying "Damn. His mouth is good." then as two things were thrust in him while hearing the slapping of skin to skin, when Julius felt his stomach contracting causing him moan in pain letting him pray that it will stop soon as he felt a liquid coming into his throat making him swallow it and in the other hole, it went inside his stomach.  
Then he suddenly heard someone else come into the room when Julius felt something come out both ends of his mouth and other *hole*.  
When suddenly he heard slicing noises and something smelling like blood splattered on the walls and there were a couple of thumps on the ground.  
When everything was quiet, Julius wondered what had happened when the blindfold came off and saw a blood covered Lucy holding one of the drunken men's head (Yuck) said "Mother are you alright?" as she dropped the head on the ground and so that she can take the binds off.  
Then as Julius rubbed his wrists when he saw what had happened in the room when he was blindfolded.  
The walls were covered in blood in different directions while four bodies laid in a heap with no heads.  
Julius stared in horror at the scene as Lucy said "I had to stop them because they were hurting you Mother." making Julius look at her with a horrified expression, suddenly clutched his stomach in pain as he howled loudly in pain making Lucy jump when she saw water and blood appearing on the duvet as a maid along with Nina and James behind her ran in when they saw what had happened.  
The maid started screaming as she saw the bodies when Nina looked at Lucy who was still covered in blood whispered one word "Why?".  
Lucy was about to answer Nina when she saw the angered look on her father's face causing her to be quiet as he went to Julius's side who was still yelling pain, shouted to the maid "__**WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP HIM?!**__"  
The maid went silent and got to work while Nina just stared in horror as Alucard came in and looked at the scene in horror.  
Then the maid went in front of Julius so she can see the progress so far while James held onto Julius's hand as the maid said "Alright I can see the head. You just need to push once I count to three okay?".  
Julius nodded with tears pouring down his face as James hugged him comfortingly when the maid started counting.  
"__**1...2...3...PUSH NOW MASTER JULIUS!**__".  
Julius pushed down with all his might as he felt the head coming out making him scream loudly as blood started dripping between his legs  
"__**GAHHHH. IT HURTS SO MUCH!**__" screamed Julius as he bore down again, now feeling the hard shoulder blades coming through.  
"It's nearly out. You just have to push a couple of times." said the maid as she held her hands out so that she can catch the child.  
Nina couldn't stand watching her mother giving birth had ran out as Alucard ran out after her leaving Lucy to watch the birth with horror filled eyes.  
"Kuh...I can feel the body coming out..." moaned Julius while cold sweat dripped down his naked body as he gently crushed James's hand who gently hugged him as he said softly "I know. Just keep doing it so that the child will come out.".  
So with one more push, Julius screamed so loud that the windows shattered making everyone jump in surprise but luckily the maid quickly caught the child that slipped out of inside Julius's stomach which was now smaller again and was panting hard when he heard the child crying making Julius put his hands out as he said "My baby. Please I want to see it.".  
Suddenly the maid gasped in surprise as she said "This child isn't a level-b vampire. It's a pureblood like your twins." making James widen his eyes in shock.  
"So it's my child?" he demanded as the maid nod with a small smile making Julius start crying loudly "Thank god. I thought he or she will be taken away from me".  
When the maid suddenly noticed and said with a shocked expression "Master James. This child is also an hermaphrodite." which caused Julius to sit up quickly exclaimed "So that means he will bear children like me?!".  
The maid nodded when Lucy still covered in blood walked towards her asked "Let me see my new little brother?" but the maid stepped away from as she cowered making Lucy narrow her eyes in anger demanded "let...me...see...him...__**NOW!**__".  
When Lucy had shouted the last bit, it caused the maid to jump in shock which made the baby scream his lungs out just as Lucy went to grab the child off the maid when James suddenly appeared and pushed her away, making Lucy slam into the wall causing the dent as she slid down the ground.  
Lucy looked up with tear filled eyes as she looked at the maid, James and lastly Julius who looked away from her making tears pour down her face as she cried "Why...why...I thought I was protecting Mother from those men?".  
James coldly replied to her "No you made things worse by forcing your mother in labor when he saw what you done!" making Lucy widen her eyes in shock until slowly her face contorted in pure fury as she stood up fast, which surprised everyone including Nina and Alucard who just arrived.  
"So that's how it always is in the Roséheart clan is it? The oldest twin is always loved by everyone because they are the first borns while the youngest is always alone because she's not important?".  
Then she started giggling hysterically making Nina go up towards her as she said "Lucy...it wasn't like that..." when Lucy looked up to Nina with a scary face (Higurashi Faces ftw) and screamed "LIAR!" with her eyes red and cat-like with her mouth wide opened showing her fangs making Nina jump back in shock while everyone stared in shock.  
Then Lucy made a grin so large that could put the slit-mouth woman to shame and started laughing loudly as she screamed "__**GYAHAHAHAHAHA ALRIGHT I WILL JUST LEAVE!**__".  
Then she stopped and went towards the door as Nina shouted "Where are you going?".  
Lucy stopped in her tracks and gave a look to Nina who suddenly went cold as Lucy spoke those words that will hunt Nina for years to come.  
"Listen well big sister. I will come for you and your family once the time is right when you have twins for yourself and do you know what will happen after that? I will take your children to make them mine." said Lucy as she left the room and the last thing Nina heard was...  
"__**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**__" Lucy's laughter was echoing in the corridor as she danced through it until she stopped as she looked at the readers with an evil grin as the scene turned black that only her eyes that were still crimson and cat-like were still shown glowing._

* * *

**Ohhh Drama everyone also sorry about the graphicness and you are might be wondering why Lucy became evil just because of that well I shall reveal all in the other story that hasn't been completed yet so see you in the next chapter also I don't own any characters except Lolly, Jack, Iain and her family.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Back at the present, Lolly's eyes were widened in pure shock that she couldn't speak after listening to her mother's past. Once she could speak, she whispered "Why did they do that?" to Nina who sighed sadly replied back "_Because they thought she was too dangerous to be with us. So she went deeper into insanity than ever before even when she was younger, everyone except me and parents would ignore her and talk to me since I was the oldest._".  
Lolly started shivering because she was just wearing a towel around herself as she said "But I thought you were the only one who bore a male in the family because that's what Jack and Iain said.".  
Nina sighed as she answered "_I only told them that, because what would have they thought my mother who is a man is such a slut that he would ask about any man for his cock and so that he can suck it._" making Lolly surprised at how Nina said it grudgingly.  
"So what happened after my aunt left?" Lolly asked and Nina replied "_My parents broke up after that. My father is now travelling around the world as an archaeologist and my mother who is a man as I said, now works at a gay brothel somewhere in Japan when I last heard just before..._" when Nina broke off so Lolly quietly answered "When you and Father died?" then tears stared pooling her eyes until she heard Jack's voice "Lolly are you alright. You been in there for a long time!". "  
_I better go before they see me. But Just remember this before I go Lolly, please don't do the same mistake my parents and myself once you met your twin sister_" said Nina as she stood up and glowed brightly into a orb then disappeared leaving Lolly sitting on the ground still just as Jack now wearing his clothes went through the bushes.  
"There you are." said Jack as he walked towards when he saw that Lolly had a blank expression as she stared at the ground making him say "Lolly are you alright?" when she stood up shakily and replied "Yeah I'm fine." which caused Jack to look at Lolly's retracting back with a worried expression.  
Back at the bandit's hideout, the heroes after having their baths were now wearing Chinese-styled clothes. Lolly wore a pink feminine Chinese outfit with her hair still up in the twin buns with pink lilys tied around and she giggled as she looked at herself.  
Iain wore an orange coloured outfit with a tiger on it making him smirk while he had his hair tied up.  
Jack wore a black one that had a rat on it and pouted slightly making the bandits laugh.  
England wore an light green coloured Chinese outfit that had a dragon on it making him smirk as America shouted "That's not fair how come he gets the dragon?!" as he wore a brown coloured Chinese outfit with a dog on it.  
China still had his own outfit so he was happy.  
Prussia wore a dark blue Chinese outfit with a snake on it making him go "Kesesese. I look so awesome.". France wore a red, blue and white coloured Chinese outfit making him go "I simple look more handsome than ever, _oh honhonhon_." which made everyone stare him with blank looks until Italy goes "Vee, this is cute" who was wearing a light blue chinese outfit.  
Germany who was wearing a darker shade of green Chinese outfit, looked at Italy and blushed as Romano shouted "Don't you dare say anything!" to him as he wore a red-brown Chinese outfit with a wolf on it. Spain wore a green and red Chinese with a bull on it, smiled to Romano said "Romano why don't you just chill out and have fun si?" causing Romano glared at Spain as Russia wearing a grey Chinese outfit while still wearing his scarf while Tsuzuki wore a purple Chinese outfit with a horse on it and Hisoka wearing a lime green Chinese outfit with rabbit on said with a blank look "It is fun.".  
Then Tsuzuki smiled widely as dog ears and a tail appeared out of nowhere as he smiled happily making everyone stare at him until Japan wearing a white Chinese outfit with a sheep on it said "Hisoka-kun is right. It is fun.".

**(A/N) The guys except China cus he's cool, wear their outfits that is similar to Ray's from Beyblade Beyblade: G-Revolution but the pants are still black while the tops are different coloured with the animals on the back with longer sleeves while Lolly wears the same outfit like Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown except with the sleeves that resemble China's and it's in pink)**

Everyone looked at Japan as wind suddenly blow through their hair while they stared him until he said "What's wrong everyone?".  
So America said "Dude, Hisoka was being the sarcastic guy he usually is." making Japan look at Hisoka in surprise as Hisoka palmed himself in the face.  
"I think Japan should understand sarcasm more, huh?" whispered Lolly to Jack who nodded in agreement as Tasuki arrived with Chichiri who had the same cat as the one that Italy tried to feed making him point and exclaimed "That's the cat that nearly got my arm cut off, vee!".  
Chichiri looked down to see what Italy was pointing and said with a smile "Oh that's Tama. He was a friend's pet before he past away, no da." causing Lolly to look more closely to see that Chichiri was hiding something under that smile.  
Then Tasuki said "Well most of you seem to act like us and our old friends in some way. Lolly acts like Miaka because she eats alot, France acts like Hotohori because he always says 'I'm so pretty' or something, Jack acts like Chichiri because he has that big brother vibe and lastly Iain reminds me of me because we both are hot headed." making Iain nod an agreement when he looked at the viewers and said "Wait, what?" with a confused expression making everyone start laughing.

**(A/N) Like Sora, Donald, Goofy, Simba and Timon do in Kingdom hearts 2 when Pumbaa said to Sora "Call me Mr Pig)**

"So what are we going do today Tasuki?" asked Lolly acting like Pinky_ from Pinky and the Brain_ to Tasuki who thought for a moment when Kouji said "How about we show them around Konan?" making everyone except the bandits cheer.

* * *

So at Konan, Lolly, Italy, China, Tasuki and Tsuzuki was eating dumpling when Lolly said with her mouth full "This is delicious!" but it was muffled making the four look at her with chipmunk cheeks causing to snort with laughter until she started choking on her dumpling so China slapped her on the back which made her cough out the dumpling.  
Chichiri just smiled as he watched everyone having fun until as music started playing in the background when he saw America and England arguing and as England was about to walk away, America grabbed his wrist then pulled England towards him making England surprised until America kisses England making him close his eyes.

**Urunda Hitomi no oku ni Kawaranu kimi no sugata**

Then Chichiri saw Italy and Germany talking which Italy started laughing making Germany blush with a small smile when Chichiri saw Russia coming over to China who fixed his scarf which was crooked making Russia smile cheerfully as China told Russia off without words making Chichiri look down on the ground with a sad look as Tama the cat mew softly at his feet.

**Doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no Todaeta hibi no kotoba**

Chichiri looked up to see Spain jokingly playing toys to the younger kids making them all laugh while Romano had a small smiled watched then lastly he saw Iain pinching Jack's butt causing to smack in the head but then kissed him on the lips making Iain have steam coming out off his ears.

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo Mada minu Kimi e tsudzuku**

Then Chichiri sighed as he got up and went away from the rest leaving Tama alone while Taka, Prussia, Kouji and France laughed at something making Lolly look at Chichiri sadly until she got an idea as she pulled Tasuki's sleeve making him turn around when he saw Chichiri walking away from the group.

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze**

Lolly winked at him and made a 'Go get him' sign with her hand making Tasuki smile at her as he ran after Chichiri just as he went around a corner.

**Inori wa toki wo koeru**

As Tasuki followed Chichiri, Tasuki suddenly lost sight of him when he saw the familiar figure sitting on the bench while holding a staff in their hand as they watched the people get though.

**Inori wa toki wo koeru**

When the music had ended, Chichiri was looking down while holding on his other what seemed to be his face but was a mask which revealed that his real face had a scar on his left eye until he saw a shadow appeared behind making him turn around to see Tasuki with a smile holding his hand out which made Chichiri smile back as he put his hand on Tasuki's hand who then pulled him up making Chichiri quite close to him, they both stared at each other until Tasuki put two fingers on Chichiri's scar and gently stroked it making Chichiri close his eye.  
Then Tasuki and Chichiri put their faces close to each other, their lips were just close enough to kiss but not there just yet, when Kouji's voice shouted "Just kiss already you two, jeez it's taken longer for you to get together!" making the two of them turn around to see the others watching close by.  
Lolly was holding up a sign saying _Tasuki 3s Chichiri_ as Tama the cat sat on her head while Italy waving his white flag with a heart on it as the rest smiled encouragingly even Romano and Hisoka when France threw a red rose **(A/N)Where the heck does he keep them?)** to Tasuki who caught it.  
Then Tasuki grinned nervously while he held out the rose to Chichiri who smiled as he took the rose until Tasuki got the courage, suddenly kissed Chichiri who widened his eye in surprise but then closed it as he wrapped his arms around Tasuki's neck while Tasuki gently lifted him up and span him around in the air as they still kissed.  
The gang all cheered as Lolly and Italy started crying with big anime tears causing Iain to get an umbrella out to protect himself from getting wet making Jack laugh.  
Once Tasuki and Chichiri finished kissing, the gang ran towards them while congratulating the new couple when Imhotep, Colin, Muraki and a mysterious man with his face covered except his eyes which were blue were watching them from the shadows.  
"So that's the girl and two butlers?" said the mysterious man as he watched Chichiri now wearing his mask while Tasuki had his arm around Chichiri's waist when Imhotep said "Yes now that she has more teammates that you already know like Tamahome now Taka, Tasuki, Kouji and Chichiri?" making the man shiver as Imhotep said Chichiri.  
Muraki smirked as he saw what the man was looking at, said "So you want Chichiri as a bargain eh Nakago-san?" making the man known as Nakago glare at him with his blue eyes until he looked back to see Chichiri and Tasuki kissing again.  
"So do we have a deal?" asked Imhotep with a smirk as he held out his hand making Nakago look at it until he looked back at Chichiri causing him to suddenly grab Imhotep's hand while clutching tightly and shook it as he replied "Yes." then the scene turned black only leaving Imhotep and Nakago's eyes shown.

* * *

**OMG! Someone get the cola, Tasuki and Chichiri have finally got their kiss while also becoming a couple *Frails arms wildly* and also we introduced Nakago who could be the biggest creeper then Muraki and France can be put together :/ but what shall happen in the next chapter? Little quiz can anyone guess what anime that song was from? A little clue...it had shakespare in it ;P**

**Also I only just own Lolly, Iain and Jack as the others belong to their orignal creators :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later back at the bandit's hideout, Lolly giggled as she went to sleep while wearing cute pink pyjamas making China who was sleeping all ready woke up and said groggily "Lolly it is one in the morning. Get to sleep aru." then plonked his head back the pillow as he snored lightly.  
With a smile, Lolly closed her eyes and went to sleep happily as she snored lightly dreaming about Yaoi of course but not everyone had such nice dreams.  
While in Tasuki's room, Chichiri without his mask was tossing and turning in his sleep from a night nightmare beside Tasuki who was out cold.

_(Start of Nightmare)_

_Chichiri was just walking through darkness until he stepped on something wet making him down which caused him to gasp in shock.  
On the ground was his friend Hiko and his old fiancée lying dead while covered in water making Chichiri cover his face as he shouted "It's not real. It's not real!" when a voice said "Are you sure about that Chichiri? Take a closer look.".  
So Chichiri lifted his hands away from his face to see Nuriko, Chiriko, Miaka, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Taka, Kouji and lastly Tasuki all lying dead covered in blood making Chichiri screamed "__**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **__as he fell on his knees when the voice said again "What about your new friends? Are they still alive?".  
Chichiri's one eye widened in horror as he saw the bodies of Lolly, Jack, Iain, Germany, Italy, America, China, Russia, Spain, Romano, Prussia, Tsuzuki and Hisoka lying in a circle with blank looks on their faces as they were also covered in blood.  
All of his loved ones had wide unseeing which made Chichiri turn his head over and started puking on the ground when the lifeless bodies of his loved ones started rising causing Chichiri to stare in horror at them. "Chichiri. Why didn't you save us?" they all moaned.  
"Chichiri. I thought we were friends!" they demanded angrily.  
"Chichiri!" his loved ones started shouting at him making Chichiri cover his ears as he closed his eye.  
"No it's not real!" shouted Chichiri.  
"Chichiri?" Was that Tasuki shouting on him?  
"__**CHICHIRI WAKE UP!**__"._

_(End of Nightmare)_

"Chichiri wake up. You're having a nightmare!" shouted Tasuki as he grabbed hold Chichiri's shoulders who was screaming in his sleep and started shaking Chichiri to wake up him while the gang watched as Lolly asked "What's wrong with him?" worriedly to Kouji.  
"I'm...not sure" said Kouji as he watched until Chichiri suddenly punched Tasuki across the face with his right hand as he yelled "Get away from me!" making Tasuki fall onto the ground causing Kouji to take over and said while grabbing Chichiri's wrist when he looked over on the ground "Ouch are you alright Tasuki?". On the ground Tasuki rubbed his chin as America helped him up when Tasuki said "Yeah I'm fine. But I never expected Chichiri to have a great right hook.".  
When Tasuki got up from the floor with the help of America, everyone all watched Chichiri about to punch Kouji who dodged it and moved away as Tasuki caught his hands as he sat on the bed again. "It's not a normal dream aru," said China as he stared at Chichiri with worry and continued.  
"It's like something is causing Chichiri to act like this aru.".  
As they watched Chichiri still screaming, Lolly's gadget started beeping in her bag causing Kouji and Tasuki to jump in surprise as she ran over her bed to take it out of her bag.  
"Hey I don't Kaien Cross has told us that this thing had an intruder alarm." said Lolly angrily once she took it out and looked at it.  
"What do you mean Lolly-chan?" asked Tsuzuki confusingly at what she said when Lolly came over to the rest, continued as she waved her GPS type gadget which turned into a map and had shown four glowing red dots on it.  
"What I mean is that we have a couple of latecomers.".  
"Tch...it must Muraki, Imhotep and that scrawny guy." said Iain with a ticked off expression and he went to get changed into more comfortable clothes so that he can fight as the others followed until Lolly stopped to see Tasuki trying to wake Chichiri up so she said "Tasuki you can stay with Chichiri okay?" making Tasuki look at her.  
Tasuki nodded as he looked back when Lolly left to join the others and down to Chichiri who was gritting his teeth as he shivered slightly while moaning "No please. I'm sorry..." causing Tasuki to whisper "Chichiri?". Once the heroes got changed and ready, Lolly with her hair up in a ponytail was now wearing a red tank top with long sleeves that opened on the bottom and long jeans with grey converse shoes while carrying her katana and had a dark expression on her face.  
Iain and Jack were now wearing their butler suits once again causing Lolly to look at them with a disbelieve expression as she said "Uh guys...why are you wearing your butler suits if we're about to fight?".  
Romano, Italy, China, England, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Russia, Japan, Germany, Prussia, France, America, Taka and Kouji all looked at them with blank faces while wearing their outfits when they got into the book when Jack said with a dark aura and an evil smirk "I just thought they would be more comfy so that I can give a beating out of those people who would try and kidnap the princess.".  
When he said that, Taka and Kouji shouted "**SHE'S A PRINCESS?!**" as they had shocked faces while looking at Lolly who rubbed her head as she laughed away when Iain said "Well to say at the least, a pureblood vampire from Europe. But there are seven purebloods in different countries of the world, but I don't know their clan names though.".  
"So wait, there's seven clans everywhere in the world?" asked America making Jack nod when Prussia shouted "Oi what are we standing here for? Let's kick some bad guys ass!" which made everyone except Italy who looked worried, nod their heads with smiles and ran out from the hideout entrance.  
When they were outside, they all noticed a mysterious man wearing blue robes with his face and head covered by a blue mask while standing in front them making Lolly put her katana out in front of her as she shouted "Who are you?!".  
This made the man looked at her with his blue eyes as he said "My name is Nakago. You must be the girl that Imhotep wanted, I presume?" causing Kouji and Taka to widen their eyes in shock making Tsuzuki ask "What's wrong?".  
Kouji answered while still looking at the man known as Nakago who then looked at him. "He's Nakago, a former celestial warrior of the god Seiryuu but the last time I saw him was when he killed the emperor Hotohori.".  
The heroes except Taka and Kouji gasped in shock as Lolly glared at Nakago who just stared at her until he put his hand out which started glowing blue to Lolly until Iain shouted "Lolly look out!" and pushed her out the way as they both fell just as a blue blast hit a wall which made a dent on it.  
Lolly poked her head up and turned her head to the dent then turned her head to look at the readers said "Wow you usually don't see this every day, don't yah?".  
"What are you doing Nakago?!" shouted Imhotep as he and Muraki appeared while Colin hid behind a couple of trees like the coward he is.  
"I'm trying to tire her out from dodging my attacks." Nakago replied as he took off his mask making everyone except Taka and Kouji gasp in surprise.  
Nakago was revealed to be very handsome with blond hair, pale skin and wears an earring on his left ear which made Lolly say to Taka "Wow he's hot but not my type and looks creepy like Muraki." making everyone including the bad guys fall anime-styled on the ground making Lolly look at the ground said "Uhhhh...did I say something wrong?".  
Then Jack came back up and bonked her on the head as he yelled "This is no time to be goggling over some hot guy!" making Lolly go "Oh right. Alright Nakago, it's time to get your butt kick by us." while everyone got into their battle stance, which made Nakago smirk slightly when he kneeled on the ground and puts his hand on it.  
Then he started muttering some strange words while his hand started glowing again when suddenly the ground started shaking making everyone stumble about as America shouted "Great another earthquake. Why don't you use something a little different?!".  
When suddenly, a tentacle burst though the ground as an hundred more came out the same time making Lolly shout as she dodged one of the tentacles and landed beside China who was kicking some of the tentacles "I know enough H-manga to know where this is going!" while she cut some of the tentacles with her katana causing Jack to yell as he stabbed the tentacle with his nails "Lolly this isn't the time to make jokes about Hentai!".

* * *

**Kekekeke I bet no one expected a tentacle and hentai joke ;p but I bet no one can guess what cartoon scene where Chichiri had? Here's a little clue for everyone 'It has seven teens who are related to greek heroes and have to fight an evil titan god' :3 I shall give invisable cookies to anyone who can guess lastly I just own Lolly, Iain and Jack while the others belong to their orignal creators.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back with Tasuki and Chichiri, Tasuki was still trying to wake Chichiri who kept punching his shoulders while screaming until Tasuki suddenly slapped him across the face making him open his eye as he panted heavily when his eye filled up with tears and hugged Tasuki who patted his back comfortingly while holding onto him tightly.  
"It's alright Chichiri." whispered Tasuki gently as Chichiri who had his face on Tasuki's neck quietly said "Everyone that I loved...were lying...dead." but suddenly, Chichiri felt something making him push away from Tasuki as he said "Where's the others?" which Tasuki answered "Well there's some intruders here...hey where you going?", when he saw Chichiri getting up then grabbed his clothes and started to get changed as he said to Tasuki "We have to help them or something bad will happen."  
This made Tasuki look at him until he nodded as he went to get changed as well.  
Back at the others, Italy screamed "**GGGEEERRRMMMANY!**" as some tentacles grabbed him and lifted him the air until Tsuzuki summoned his Shikigami which was a white tiger and shouted while pointing to Italy "Byakko help Italy-kun!".  
So Byakko jumped in the air as it used its claws and swiped at the tentacles which caused them to let their grip on Italy go making him fall until luckily Germany caught him in time in a bridal style.  
"Thank you Germany, vee." said Italy who hugged Germany around the neck who started turning red and stood there for a little while until America who was dodging the tentacles as he punched one onto the ground shouted "Don't stand there and help us!".  
That made Germany snap out of it as he put Italy on the ground and punched a couple tentacles as well leaving Italy to watch as he sat on a rock, while Hisoka pulled out a gun and shot a couple of tentacles making Lolly who slashed a couple of them, stopped to look at him with bugged out eyes when she said "Where did you get that gun?" which Hisoka just bluntly replied "From somewhere." as he kept shooting the tentacles.  
_I thought Shinigamis only used magic?_ Lolly thought as she slashed some tentacles then did a back flip when one of the tentacles attempted to swipe at her and landed beside Japan who also had his katana out while tentacles surrounded them.  
Lolly and Japan nodded to each other then they went back to back as they started running while slashing the tentacles. While they were doing that, Kouji was slashing a couple of tentacles with his sword but he didn't notice one behind him had turned into a spike shaped and was about to stab him when a voice shouted "**REKKA SHINEN!**" making Kouji turn around to see the tentacle burning as he saw Tasuki standing on a rock while smirking as he had his fan over his shoulder.  
"So did I miss anything yet?" Tasuki asked when Taka replied as he was fighting Nakago with his karate moves who then dodged Nakago's round house kick as he landed on his knees to the ground "It just started a few minutes ago Tasuki." making Tasuki shrug slightly and jumped down from the rock.  
"So how do we stop this tentacles?" asked Tasuki to Lolly who along with France and Russia, dodged the tentacles which she replied "I think there must be a weak point somewhere." making America who was further away grabbed England from a tentacle that was about to grab him, which made the both of them fall in a awkward position as he shouted "Yeah that's such a great tip Lolly. How do we find it?".  
As America said that, a giant ball made out of tentacles burst through the ground causing everyone to stare at it in shock making England say as he looked up at America from the ground "You and your big mouth.".  
America grinned nervously until he noticed what position they were in, blushed red as he jumped up causing England to blush lightly as well when America helped him up while one of the tentacles grabbed Lolly around the waist causing her to scream as it lifted her in the air when Iain and Jack shouted "LOLLY!" while everyone else stared in shock. "D...darn it." said Lolly as she tried to use her katana to cut it, but another tentacle grabbed her wrist before she could do anything making Imhotep who was watching shouted in victory "We finally caught her. Now let's bring her to Lucy!" when suddenly, a white blast hits the tentacle monster causing it to drop Lolly who luckily landed on her feet like a cat which made Imhotep yell in rage as Muraki looked amused at him as Imhotep shouted "Who did that?!".  
Then Chichiri's voice shouted "I did, no da!" making everyone look to see Chichiri now wearing his monk outfit while carrying his staff but didn't have his mask on, walking until he stood beside Tasuki who put a arm around his waist. Muraki smirked as he said while he stood beside Imhotep "So you're the wondering monk Chichiri? Now I know why Nakago lusts for you after your first meeting to save Tamahome from Yui before becaming Taka." causing everyone to make surprised looks as Muraki continued.  
"Very beautiful creamy white skin, an eye that shines like a ruby, hair like sapphire and a body that many men would desire to have." as everyone including Tasuki and Chichiri, had disgusted expressions when they heard that as Nakago walked towards Chichiri.  
When he was in front of Chichiri, Nakago then started stroking his cheek causing Chichiri shiver in disgust as Tasuki made a glaring face pushed Nakago who shouted "Don't you go near him!".  
Nakago caught himself in time, just smirked as he said "Well so be it, I will have Chichiri" and then he clicked his fingers.  
Suddenly, the tentacles grabbed Chichiri around the waist and pulled him forcibly away from Tasuki who shouted "Chichiri!" as the tentacles lifted him in front of the others so that they can see him as Chichiri shouted "LOLLY! You have to find it's weak point or else!" when suddenly, a tentacle started stroking Chichiri's face which made him turn away in disgust as the other tentacles fondled him through his clothes making Chichiri pant softly as it rubbed against his body.  
Tasuki, Iain, France, Prussia, Spain, America, Kouji and even Taka all had nosebleeds as causing the rest to look at them with grossed out looks until Lolly saw a strange mark on the tentacle monster.  
"Hey guys I think that's its weak point right there." said Lolly as she pointed to it while holding her katana making everyone look at it, until Tasuki said "But there's no way to pass it with the tentacles around without getting hit by them and we can't use my fan or else it will hit Chichiri.".  
Lolly pondered for a bit until she snapped her fingers as she answered "Jack. You and Iain can give me a boost to jump over Chichiri and I'll see if I can get there.".  
Jack and Iain nodded to Lolly then they went into positions as they put their hands together then Jack shouted "Now Lolly!" when she was about to run, she stopped to look at the readers and said "Don't try this at home kids." as she held onto her katana harder and ran full speed to Iain and Jack.  
Once she got there, Lolly jumped a little while her feet landed on Iain and Jack's hands who then lifted her in the air like a cheerleader as everyone stared in shock when she went over Chichiri and lifted her katana in the air with a battle cry as she stabbed through the tentacle monster's weak point, then landed on the other side as the tentacle monster squealed in pain as it started turning into sand causing it to lose its hold on Chichiri and drops him as Tasuki grabbed him time.  
Then the tentacle monster exploded into dust causing everyone to cover their eyes so that the dust won't get in them. Once it was over, everyone uncovered their eyes to see Lolly walking towards them while covered in dust while she coughed out dust as she said "Yuck, and I thought that mustard was bad.", which made everyone smile until they all glared at Muraki, Nakago, Imhotep and Colin who were walking away from them.  
"Hold it!" shouted Lolly as she pointed her katana to their direction making them stop while Muraki turn his head around with a creepy smile. "Why are you content on capturing me so much?" demanded Lolly angrily as Muraki with his creepy smile, just replied "You'll find out soon find out soon enough, Lolly-chan." then the four left, leaving Lolly to yell angrily as lifted her katana in the air and stab it on the ground hard while kneeling, making everyone jump in surprise.  
"What is this whole ordeal about this anyway? Why does my aunt want to stop me anyway?" snarled Lolly quietly until she felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn around to look at Chichiri with a understanding look causing her to stand up and pull her katana out as she went back inside the bandit's hideout while Chichiri followed suit.  
"So I was wondering," asked Iain to Taka who looked at him as he continued when Lolly and Chichiri were out of earshout. "How do we get back to the real world?".  
Taka then thought until he said "We can find the old lady Taiitsukun and she'll take us back.".  
Inside the bandit's hideout, Chichiri who was standing while telling Lolly who was sitting on the one of the beds about what happened to how he got the scar. "  
It was when I was about to get married that it happened," started Chichiri who then continued.  
"I was young and I was about to give my fiancée a present while hiding behind a tree when I saw my best friend Hiko kiss her and I saw the whole thing. I never felt so angry in my entire life, so once my fiancée told me that it wouldn't work since she was kissed and called off the brothel, I went after Hiko in a rage and demanded that he give her back to me then we started fighting while it was a really heavy rainstorm which flooded my village and everyone I know and loved drowned in it then..." making Lolly have her hand on her mouth and Chichiri gulped slightly as he continued  
"Hiko fell in the bank and into the rushing water, I tried so hard to save him but a log smashed into my eye in the rushing water and gouged it out making me let him go.".  
Lolly cringed hard as she saw in her head a log in a river then smacking into Chichiri's eye while saving his best friend and gouging it out making her say "Chichiri...I'm sorry, I didn't know that you lost two people you loved." until Chichiri asked "Did you also lose two people you loved?" causing Lolly to blink at Chichiri who had a unreadable expression making her look down and didn't say anything.  
"Yes...when I was just a baby, I lost the parents that I never knew who were killed by my mother's younger twin sister who was ignored by her parents unless my mother was there making her insane with jealousy." Lolly said finally and looked up with tears in her eyes at Chichiri who then hugged her brother-like as he said gently "It's fine, I know you were pretending to be cheerful so that your butlers, friends and adopted family wouldn't worry about.".  
Lolly looked shocked until she hugged Chichiri back as he patted her back as she started crying when England and Tsuzuki who were hiding came, having to hear looked at each other until they came out making the two jump apart in surprise.  
"I also lost someone back at the American revolution," admitted England who then continued.  
"America wanted independence but I didn't want to lose him so the both of us fought against each other until he won and watched as I cried from losing him.".  
When he said that, his blond hair covered his eyes as tears poured down his cheek and clutched his arms together while he shook slightly as Tsuzuki patted his back comfortingly and said "I don't remember much but I lost people I loved when I still alive and younger but I still remember screams of their screams causing me to have nightmares from it.".  
Lolly looked down with an sad expression until she looked up with a smile and said "Once this is over," making the three older men look at her who continued. "I'll ask my adopted parents to adopted you so that we be a big family with Iain and Jack.".  
She promised making the three men look at her with surprised looks until they all smiled as Tsuzuki said "That's a promise then?".  
Then the three men and Lolly put their hands together as they laughed happily while the rest watched them from the shadows until they all ran and gave a group hug **(A/N) Yes even Germany, Hisoka and Romano O.o)** to the four. Until suddenly a pink cloud appeared making the gang stop hugging **(A/N) Must be awkward to be an only girl in the group)** and run outside as the cloud disappear, only leaving an old woman wearing Chinese clothes with an face so ugly that everyone except Chichiri all screamed in horror.  
"Who the hell is that?!" shouted America as he pointed with a shaking finger to the old woman when Chichiri replied "This is Taiitsukun. She's my mentor who resides in Mount Taikyoku".  
Then Prussia said as he pointed "Why is she so freaking ugly?" when suddenly the old woman pulled out a big hammer out of nowhere and slammed it on his head making him fall on the ground with a big bump as his little bird flew around his head while he twitched slightly. Everyone stared with blank faces and sweat drops appeared on their heads at Prussia when the woman known as Taiitsukun said, making the heroes stare at her "How rude I may look like a sand-witch but I am a powerful sage." until Iain snorted with laughter causing everyone look at him. "Did I say something funny?" asked Taiitsukun which Iain replied while holding his laughter "Sorry sand-witch? But do you want an sandwich?" then laughed at his joke making everyone groan as Taiitsukun threw her hammer at him which slammed in his face making him fall on the ground as well while Lolly, Romano, China and England randomly pulled out signs that said _Ten Points_.  
"What I was saying was..." said Taiitsukun as the heroes looked at her again who continued. "I see that the girl and her butlers are looking for teammates to stop the girl's aunt from taking over the world and that you're a vampire is that right?" making Lolly nod as she said "Yes that's right but we still haven't found them yet and we..." when Taiitsukun interrupted "You already find them. They'll Chichiri, Tasuki, Taka and Kouji." making the others except Chichiri, Tasuki, Taka and Kouji cheer happily as they surrounded them.  
Until Taiitsukun said "And also you want to return to the normal world, I presume?" making the others except taka, Kouji, Tasuki and Chichiri nod when suddenly music appeared causing Iain to say "Great are we a musical now?" as the rest looked around for the source of the music while Lolly replied "Not until all three stories of the saga are completed then the others stories become musicals." causing everyone to look at her blankly when Taiitsukun suddenly started singing.

Taiitsukun:**Don't matter what you look like  
Don't matter what you wear  
How many rings you got on your finger  
We don't care**

Random voices:**(No we don't care)**

Taiitsukun then went as she floated to Iain, Spain, America, Germany and Tasuki as she showed them her fingers which caused Iain to stick his disgust until Jack slapped him across the head.

Taiitsukun:**Don't matter where you come from  
Don't even matter what you are  
A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat  
Had 'em all in here  
(we had 'em all in here)**

When she said '_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat_', Taiitsukun then went to Prussia and used her magic as she transformed him with pink puffs of clouds into a dog, a pig, a cow and lastly a goat until she turned him back as he wobbled a bit with swirls in his eyes until Germany caught him making Prussia glare at Taiitsukun while everyone else started dancing except Romano, Germany and Hisoka who looked at them with weirded out looks.

Taiitsukun:**And they all knew what they wanted  
What they wanted me to do  
I told 'em what they needed  
Just like I be telling you**

As everyone were dancing, Chichiri and Tasuki were dancing like Duchess and O'Mally Cat from _Aristocats_ while Italy grabbed Germany and Spain grabbed Romano as they span in a circle until Prussia grabbed Hisoka who wasn't sure until he watched Lolly dancing happily then smiled a little as he got into the groove of the music.

Everyone:**You got to dig a little deeper Find out who you are You got to dig a little deeper It really ain't that far**

Iain and Jack were dancing like an a waltz, while Russia did a Russian dance as China danced with him, Tsuzuki was dancing happily with Hisoka and Prussia as they did a groove.

Taiitsukun:**When you find out who you are  
You'll find out what you need Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed  
You got to dig (dig)  
You got to dig (dig)**

Then she went between Tasuki and Chichiri who looked at her in surprise until she grabbed their hands and put them together as they clasped their hands together making Tasuki and Chichiri smile lovingly as each other.

Taiitsukun:**Kouji is a little bandit You wanna be rich?  
That ain't gonna make you happy now Did it make you happy then? No!  
Money ain't got no soul  
Money ain't got no heart  
All you need is some self-control  
Make yourself a brand new start**

Then Taiitsukun started pouring gold on Kouji's head as he started grabbing some of it until it started piling up making it too deep until his arm was shown waving frantically making Taka look at him in shock when the gold disappeared, leaving Kouji looking bedraggled as he looked around confusion.

Everyone:**You got to dig a little deeper  
Don't have far to go  
You got to dig a little deeper  
Tell the people Taiitsukun told you so **

Lolly then span around happily as Spain and Romano danced while Romano blushed red making Italy smile cheerfully while England nearly fell until America caught him as they stared at each other until England looked away with a blush.

Taiitsukun:**Can't tell you what you'll find  
Maybe love will grant you peace of mind  
Dig a little deeper and you'll know**

Then she pulled out coloured flowers and gave a red to Russia, a lime green to America, a light blue to Germany, a pinkish red to Spain, a lilac to Iain and lastly a flower that was the same colour of Chichiri's hair to Tasuki as they gave them to their crushes making Romano, Jack, England and China blush at their crushes while Italy and Chichiri hugged theirs which made Germany and Tasuki blush while Lolly, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Prussia, Japan and France smile happily when Taiitsukun made a 'come over' sign to Lolly who went to her.

Taiitsukun:**Miss O'Connell might I have a word?  
You's a hard one, that's what I heard  
Your parents was a loving couple  
Family through and through  
You your mommy's daughter  
What she had in her you got in you**

As Lolly was close enough, Taiitsukun then made an image of Lolly's real parents who were smiling at her who then smiled back as she put a hand on her chest while she looked as everyone smiled encouragingly at her causing Lolly to grin then she ran to them as they sang.

Everyone:**You got to dig a little deeper  
For you it's gonna be tough  
You got to dig a little deeper  
You ain't dug near far enough**

Then Taiitsukun made pink clouds picking the heroes one at a time as they danced on the clouds, they were on, leaving Taiitsukun as she watched them going to the other world.

Taiitsukun:**Dig down deep inside yourself  
You'll find out what you need  
Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed  
Open up the windows  
Let in the light children  
(Blue skies and sunshine)  
(Blue skies and sunshine)**

Then as she watched, Lolly waved at her as Tasuki, Taka and Kouji was holding onto their clouds while screaming for their lives as everyone else were laughing happily when Lolly sang the last part making everyone look at her, shocked that she can sing.

Lolly:**Blue skies and sunshine**

Taiitsukun:**Guaranteed**

Everyone:**(Ahhh...)**

* * *

At the other world, Miaka was sitting in the park still reading the book until it shook in her hands so she threw it on the ground then it started glowing making her cover her eyes until the book opened and sparkled as four shadowed figures along sixteen others appeared out the book.  
Once the glow stopped, Miaka uncovered her eyes as she saw her friends Tasuki, Kouji, Chichiri and lastly Taka who then threw himself and hugged her as she cried  
"Oh Taka, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" while Taka patted her gently.  
Then Taka gently pulled her away as he said "Hey Miaka meet my new friends." making Miaka look surprised as she saw Lolly, Jack, Iain, Italy, Germany, Japan, England, America, France, Russia, China, Romano, Spain and France all grinning at her making Miaka smile at them.  
"Hi I'm Lolly and these are my friends Jack, Iain, Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Lovino, Gilbert, Antonio and lastly Feliciano." said Lolly introducing herself and the others who nodded at Miaka as Miaka smiled "I'm Miaka Yuki and guess you already meet Tasuki, Taka and Chichiri. But why is Kouji here?".  
Miaka was confused by this until Tasuki said "Well to let you know...Me, Chi, Taka and Kouji are going to aid Lolly and the others to find more teammates to stop her psycho aunt and a couple of creeps including Nakago." making Miaka surprised as she looked at Taka who nodded.  
"I might be gone for a day or three but, I'll be back to see you before you know it." said Taka as he hugged Miaka who just smiled at him said "Promise?" making Taka nod with a smile until Lolly's gadget GPS thingy bleeping, causing Taka and Miaka to look as Lolly pulled it out and looked at it as it made a hologram of words. _To find your next teammates, go to a shrine where the Higurashi family reside and once you are get there, find the bone eater well it_ said and turned off once again as Lolly puts it back.  
"So does anyone know where the Higurashi family live?" asked Lolly which Miaka said "Yes I know where it is. A girl called Kagome lives there, I'll show you." and once everyone was about to leave, Lolly said to Kouji, Chichiri and Tasuki "I think we might need some clothes so that no one will stare.".  
Taka nodded at this as he said "1st in the list: Get Tasuki, Chichiri and Kouji to get normal clothes." making everyone agree while Tasuki, Chichiri who now had his mask on and Kouji looked confused as everyone started walking, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Omg a singing number from Taiitsukun, give her around of an appluase (Can't spell *Rage moment*) everyone also what's gonna happen in the next chapter? *Cue dramatic music* also the vampire saga series aren't going going to have much songs but the other stories will have just so to tell you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The heroes were walking in a town as Miaka was leading and Lolly, Iain, Jack, Chichiri, Kouji and Tasuki were wearing different outfits while once again carrying their backpacks.  
Lolly wore her hair down with little curly bits on it wearing grey eye shadow with ribbon shaped earrings that had little diamonds on the middle, a white top with buttons and elbow length sleeves, a belt with a ribbon around her hips but had her pink small overcoat jacket hiding it, dark blue skinny jeans and knee length boots with small heels, while Luka the bat was sleeping in her back happily.  
Jack was wearing a white polo shirt, a black vest over it also wearing a jacket, black suit trousers and black pointy toed shoes.  
Iain was wearing a white shirt with two buttons opened showing a bit of his chest but wore a hoodie jacket over it, black jeans and boots also he had his hair up in a ponytail and when he walked past some girls wearing school uniforms screamed "KYAHH!" causing Lolly to cringe slightly.  
Kouji wore a biker jacket, black top black with ripped trousers on the knees with a chain and black biker shoes with little sliver studs on them.  
Tasuki kept his earrings on and wearing the same biker outfit except it was grey and wore a grey shirt, grey leather jeans and grey biker shoes.  
Lastly, Chichiri with his mask still on, wore a bluish grey jumper underneath a white long overcoat with a different necklace on, blue leather jeans and blue boots, was still carrying Tama the cat inside his jumper. As they were walking, even more girls passed them when they saw Taka, Kouji, America, Germany, Tasuki, Prussia, Russia, Spain, France and Iain so they stopped the group as the girls surrounded them like dogs leaving Lolly, Miaka, Hisoka, Romano, Italy, England, China, Jack, Chichiri and Tsuzuki staring at them with blank faces.  
"Like omg you guys are so hot." said one girl while another said to Taka "Are you the night class from Cross Academy?" making Taka and the others feel uncomfortable about until Lolly said to the two girls "Get lost. Can't you see that you're making the guys uncomfortable from this?".  
The first girl looked at Lolly and with a smirk said "Oh is one of them, your boyfriend?" making Lolly sneer at them with disgust said "You're like a vulture who preys on guys who don't like that from a girl. Also I don't date because some guys are jerks thinking that they can boss me about but I showed them what would happen if they did that.".  
When she said that, Lolly smirked darkly making the two girls stare at her in shock because they thought she was too girly to fight but they were wrong until a voice yelled behind them "Oi get lost you annoying vultures!" causing the two girls to look behind them.  
It was a man who was a year older than Lolly, is tall and lean with silver-white hair and lilac eyes, he also had a type of tattoo on the left side of his neck, had two silver earrings on his top left ear and another on the right bottom of his right ear and wearing a black long jacket that opened to reveal a white shirt that had some buttons opened that showed his chest, black suit trousers and black shoes.  
He also had his hands in his pockets as he glared at the two girls who gulped under his stare and saw he had a aura around him until one of the girls said "I think we should go now, right?" and the other said "Yeah." then the two ran away leaving smoke behind them.  
"Sheesh girls like these are so annoying." mumbled the man as he shook his head when he saw Lolly look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I could've have handled it." Lolly said when the man walked towards her making her step back into a wall as he put a hand over her head and leaned close as he said "But a shorty like you wouldn't have cut the cake, would you?".  
When he leaned close, Lolly thought that he was very handsome but his behavior just made her ticked off as she said "Yeah and a big shot like you can?" making him step back, leaving Lolly some room and walked away making Lolly angrily point at him as she shouted "Where do you think you're going? Come back here so I can yell at you some more!" but the man kept walking as he lifted his hand in the air and waved at her.  
"Ohh, Lolly got burned." said America as he and the others stared until they saw that Lolly had white eyes and was covered in fire as she made an angry noise making the others look at her with blank looks.  
"I don't think he should've said that." said Jack worriedly while Iain suddenly had a bucket filled with water and poured it on Lolly's head making her cool down with steam appearing.  
Then Lolly shook herself dry making her clothes and hair dry again as she muttered angrily "Oh he is so going to get it when I meet him again." while walking with big angry steps making everyone have to run after her.  
With the man that Lolly met, he was hiding behind a wall **(A/N)Ninja much?)** as he stared at Lolly until he leaned back on the wall and said with a smirk "She really does act like Yuuki." then went back up and left to do what business he had.  
Back with the others, Miaka was talking to Lolly about boys as they were walking, said "So why don't you date guys when you're already seventeen.".  
Lolly replied with a shrug, replied "I just want to wait for the right guy one day who doesn't care who I am and what I am." which Miaka looked confused said "What do you mean?".  
"I mean I'm a vampire." replied Lolly making Miaka have a shocked blank expression as she stopped in shock. "Uh Miaka? Are you alright?" said Lolly as she poked Miaka with her finger but didn't get a reaction making Lolly yell "Guys I think I broke Miaka." which made everyone stop walking and stare while watching Lolly poke Miaka until Taka grabbed her like a rag-doll then puts her over his shoulder and walk away.  
Finally once Miaka was normal again, the heroes found a sign saying 'Higurashi Shrine' where there was many stairs leading to a shrine. So Miaka said her goodbyes to everyone and then hugging Taka once again then running off while waving at them.  
Everyone waved back until when Miaka left everyone all looked up as Taka said "So this is where we find our next teammates?" which Lolly nodded until with a grin said "The last one to get up to the shrine is a rotten egg." and started running up the stairs making everyone looked confused.  
Then Tasuki made a wolfish grin shouted "No man or girl can beat Tasuki, one of the Suzaku seven!" and started running up the stairs as well while Kouji and America shouted "Wait up!" and ran after them.  
Soon everyone were running up the stairs as Tasuki started catching up with Lolly until she suddenly tripped on a step making her land on the step which Tasuki laugh until he saw Lolly started to tear up as she sat on her knees making him stop.  
So he went up to her as he kneeled down and asked "Are you alright?" as Lolly covered her face with her hands as she sniffled slightly but what Tasuki didn't know that Lolly was smirking under her hands until she shouted "Tasuki, look Chichiri went naked for you!".  
Tasuki looked around to see where Chichiri was naked but didn't, so he turned around when he saw that Lolly was already at the entrance while waving making Tasuki turn white in shock as everyone else ran up the stairs leaving Tasuki to be a rotten egg.  
At the shrine, Lolly, England, Tsuzuki and Chichiri were wondering about while the rest were somewhere else when England asked "How do we find the bone-eaters well?" making Lolly ponder slightly until she saw a small shrine that had a sign in Japanese in front of it.  
"Tsuzuki, what does that sign say?" Lolly asked as she pointed to the sign making the three look.  
"It says 'Bone-Eaters well'...alright we found it." said Tsuzuki happily as he and the three ran to the shrine.  
Inside the small, everything was a mess and down the stairs in the middle was a well.  
"That was easy." said Lolly with a smile as she walked down the stairs when England had a horrible feeling making him say "Lolly, I don't think you should go down those stairs".  
Lolly stopped in her tracks and turned around in surprise as she said "What do you mean?" making Chichiri and Tsuzuki stare at him in surprise.  
As England was about to tell them, the well started making noises which caused everyone to stare at it in shock so Lolly went to investigate the well.  
Once she was close enough, Lolly looked down to see the well glowing making Lolly step back in shock as she said "Wha...what the heck is that?" making England, Tsuzuki and Chichiri run down the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" said Tsuzuki and as Lolly was about to answer when Tama the cat suddenly screeched loudly and jumped out Chichiri's jacket then jumped into the well causing Chichiri to shout "Tama!".  
Then he looked into the well and saw that it was glowing when America's voice shouted "Finally, I was wondering where you guys where. Guys I found them" then the others came in as Tasuki asked "Hey you found the well.".  
As everyone got down the stairs, suddenly the ground started shaking making everyone wobble as they grabbed something when America "**WHAT IS IT WITH EARTHQUAKES?!**" while Lolly shouted "**IT'S JAPAN, THEY ALWAYS HAVE THEM!**".  
As everyone held onto something, the ground started cracking along while some lights poured out it making Lolly gasp in surprise until the ground broke apart showing the same glow and Lolly fell in first causing everyone to shout until they fall in as well as they screamed ending the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"**WWWHHHYYY DO WE KEEP FREAKIN FALLING IN THIS TYPE OF PLACES?!**" shouted America as he floated down while waving his arms like a mad man, while England was just chilling like it was a normal thing to fall. "It could be a running gag now." said Lolly while floating while Tasuki was floating upside down said "We'll have broken bones every time we fall." making everyone all yell "**THAT'S EXCATLY WHAT WE WERE THINKING!**".  
Then suddenly the background changed and the gang noticed that they in the air over a big lake making Lolly look down as she said "It could've have been worse." when America said "Should we still be screaming now?".  
"Oui, oui." agreed France with a nod then everyone screamed as they fell in the river.  
While a bit further away, four people were walking towards the river when one of the girls, had long dark brown tied by a white ribbon, brown eyes with pink eye shadow on her eyelids was wearing a traditional woman's Kimono, with arm and leg guards, straw sandals and carrying a huge boomerang over her back stopped making the two men and girl stopped as well while a small boy with a puffy fox tail jumped on the girl's arm asked "What's wrong Sango?".  
The girl known as Sango just replied "I'm not sure, but I thought I heard screaming." as another girl with long wavy black hair with tints of blue in it with light brown eyes and wearing a Japanese white and green school uniform while carrying a bow and arrow said "It's must've been your imagination Sango.".  
Sango then looked down to see a cute cat-like creature with two tails that had black tips on the bottom, a black diamond's on its forehead and paws lastly big reddish eyes making a cute little mewl noise as Sango picked it up.  
"I think I did hear a scream though Kagome." said Sango to the girl known as Kagome put a finger on her lips as she started thinking while two men watched them.  
One was a teenage boy had long white hair with two ears poking out, golden eyes with long fingernails and wore a red garment that looked like a Japanese samurai style except the bottoms were puffy looking, a obi (Japanese belt) around his waist, also he had a type of a beaded necklace around his neck, had a katana tied on the left of his waist and was barefooted.  
The other was an older man with black hair tied in the back, blue eyes wearing a black and purple monk outfit along with the type of staff that Chichiri uses except different in design, an arm protecter on his right arm which covered his right palm with string of beads wrapped around it and also wore straw sandals.  
"I heard it as well Sango." said the man as he went close to Sango and was about to put his hand on her bottom when she slapped him across the face. "Miroku you perverted monk, is this the time for it?" asked Sango angrily as she walked away from the rest of the group.  
"Great Miroku, you made Sango po'd off." said the boy as he, Kagome, the man known as Miroku and the fox boy watched Sango walking away.  
"I don't believe that perverted monk..." grumbled Sango as she walked through the forest.  
"So Kilala what do you think will happen today?" Sango asked her cat-creature known as Kilala who made a mewl noise when suddenly a voice shouted "Man, I can't believe we fell from a long way to this river!" making Sango run over the bushes to see what was going on.  
What she saw, was the gang were soaking wet after falling into the lake so they were trying to get themselves dry.  
Sango noticed that Lolly playing with Luka happily who was flying around her head making Sango smile as she thought while Kilala sat on her head _She looks about the same age as me and wears the same outfit like_ Kagome.  
Then all of a sudden, Tama appeared in front of Sango's face making her scream in shock causing the heroes to jump in surprise.  
So quickly grabbed her katana, Lolly went to the bushes while keeping her guard.  
As she went to the bushes Kilala suddenly jumped out the bushes then land on Lolly's face causing her to scream as well.  
The rest ran over to Lolly as Kilala started licking Lolly's face making her giggle while everyone sighed in relief.  
"Don't do that Lolly. You could've given us a heart attack, also whose cat-creature is that no da?" said Chichiri as he patted his chest when Sango popped her head out the bushes with Tama on her head asked while pointing at him "Does this cat belong to anyone?". Chichiri nodded and went to get Tama off Sango's head as she stood up to wipe the leaves away off her clothes.  
"I'm Sango." Sango said once cleaning the leaves off then looked at Lolly still giggling as Kilala kept licking her face  
"And that's Kilala.".  
Kilala mewled her reply as Lolly suddenly went silent making everyone confused until she yelled with sparkles in her eyes "She's so cute that I have to take her home with me!" then she suddenly ran off causing everyone to stare until Jack face palmed as he said "Great, her cuteness radar just sky rocketed. We have to catch her before anything happens.".  
Then everyone including Sango ran after her while the Benny Hill Chase Music played in the background.  
In the forest, Lolly was hiding behind a bush while Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked around until Lolly sneezed quietly "Ahchu" making the two look at each other and went to the place Lolly was hiding until she jumped over their heads and laughed like a psycho leaving the two to look at each other.  
With Taka, Chichiri, Tasuki and Kouji, they were looking around the trees when Tasuki smirked wolfish as he saw Chichiri put his ass in the air **(A/N)Like that song ;3)** while looking through the trees so sneakily Tasuki made a groping motion with his hand as he snuck behind Chichiri.  
As Tasuki was close enough, he then slowly went to touch Chichiri's ass when Lolly suddenly ran past like the roadrunner from _Looney Toons_ making Tasuki forcibly grabbing Chichiri's ass making Chichiri turn around to look at Tasuki who grinned nervously until Taka and Kouji who were also looking, saw Tasuki with a hand mark on his cheek while Chichiri walked away from him making Taka and Kouji sweat drop.  
With Italy, Germany, Japan, England, America, France, Russia, China, Romano, Spain and Prussia, they were at the lake and trying to find Lolly when suddenly Italy, England, Romano, Japan and China fell in the water once again making America, Germany, Spain and Russia looked around to see England, Romano, Italy and China coming out soaking wet.  
The uniforms they were wearing wore soaked into their skin and showed through them **(A/N) it happens somehow just don't ask me how)** making America, France, Prussia and Spain have nosebleeds while Germany covered his face as it turned red but Russia still had a creepy smile making Romano shout "Perverts!" and threw a rock at Spain hitting him on the head.  
While England blushed red as he turned over but Italy and China weren't phased also Japan had a blank look still until they saw Lolly dancing happily around with Kilala on her head until Lolly disappeared again making everyone groan slightly.  
Later on, the others were tired out from finding Lolly as they sat down to rest while Tasuki said "Man I am beat. I can't believe a girl like Lolly can run away fast when she sees something cute.". Then America who was lying on the dusty ground face down when he turned his head to see Sango now carrying Kilala, Jack and Iain who was dragging Lolly with a rope while she had anime tears spilling down like a water fall as she whined "But...she was soo cute".  
Everyone just stared as Iain smirked triumphantly as he dragged Lolly making Tasuki exclaim "How the heck did you capture her?!", once Iain stopped dragging Lolly, he just said "You just have to wait for the right time and then grab her.".  
Then he untied her as Lolly was got up and wiped the dust off herself.  
"Sorry about that. I tend to do that if I see a cute animal or toy." said Lolly with a grin to Sango once she wiped off the dust but Sango just smiled and said "It's alright. I also saw your cute little purple bat flying around.".  
Once she said that, Luka suddenly appeared from behind Lolly and flew towards Sango who blinked slightly until Luka licked her face making Sango giggle while everyone else smiled.  
"Oi Sango. There you are!" shouted a male's voice causing everyone to turn their heads around to see Kagome, Miroku, the boy and the little fox boy running towards them.  
"Sango, who are those people?" asked the fox boy as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder when Miroku went up to Lolly and clasped her hands making her eye twitch slightly causing Jack to whisper "This is going to end badly." to Iain who nodded.  
"Will you bear me a child?" Miroku asked making everyone except Kagome, the fox boy and Inuyasha all stare with their mouths open while an angry mark appeared on Sango's head as she raised a fist up in the air.  
Until suddenly, Lolly used her foot and crushed Miroku's foot causing him to cringe badly while still holding onto Lolly's hand while he doubled over as she said "Sorry but I'm not that kind of person and also I'm too early for a child.".  
"Wow I don't believe it...most girls have fallen for Miroku in first sight other then Sango who socks him one." said Kagome with a jaw drop as the boy clapped slightly while the little fox boy said with a smile "I like her already.".  
Lolly then turned around to look at Sango and winked at her as she stuck her tongue out slightly, making Sango smile at her when Miroku groaned "Can...you get off my foot?".  
Then Lolly said as she pointed to herself and the others once she took her foot off Miroku's foot "Sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Lolly also these are my friends Iain, Jack, Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Taka, Kouji, Tasuki and lastly Chichiri.".  
"I'm Kagome." said Kagome with a smile and introduced the others. "This is Inuyasha who is a demon with the dog ears, you already met Miroku who is a perverted monk, Shippo is the little kitsune and you already Sango who is a demon slayer and her pet Kilala who is a demon cat.".  
"No way, that's so cool" said Lolly as she went to the boy known as Inuyasha who stared at her until she grabbed his ears and started rubbing them.  
Everyone just stared at Lolly who kept rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears as she said with star-shaped eyes and a smile"It's so fluffy, I gonna die".  
Making everyone except Lolly and Inuyasha fall anime-styled on the ground while Inuyasha has a blank look on his face as he stared at Lolly who kept rubbing his ears.

Later on, the gang were just chilling at a village while they were waiting for someone.  
"So what does Kaede look like?" asked Lolly to Kagome as she, Lolly and Sango were sitting together while the others sat together. "Well...she's very old." Kagome answered while scratching her chin nervously as she smiled with her eyes closed until Inuyasha suddenly asked "What does gay mean?" making the three girls turn their heads to see Inuyasha have a confused expression as while everyone had shocked faces.  
"Well it means that two people from the same sex love each other very much." Iain said and then he pulled Jack who looked confused until he kissed him making Inuyasha and Miroku both turned white with shock as Lolly suddenly turned red like a tomato. Italy then looked at her as he said "Vee, Lolly are you alright?" until suddenly blood started pouring down her nose making everyone gasp in shock as she landed face first on the ground.  
America then started poking Lolly with a stick to check if she was still alive until England wacked him across the head and shouted "Don't be stupid, she just lost some blood that's all!" when a voice said making everyone turn around "Tell ye why a young girl is on the ground losing blood?" and saw a old woman wearing a shrine maiden outfit with an eye patch on her right eye and long grey hair tied with a white ribbon was walking towards them.  
"This is Kaede, she is the shrine maiden of this village." answered Kagome as she and Sango tried to get Lolly to regain herself when Jack went to her and whispered "Tasuki and Chichiri are having sex at the bushes.".  
Then Lolly suddenly sat up straight making Kagome and Sango jump in surprise as she said "I want to see this." while moving her head left and right until she saw Tasuki and Chichiri staring at her with confused faces making Lolly grin with a small laugh.  
"Ye sense a strong aura on the girl and her two butlers" said the woman named Kaede making Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo have a surprised looks as Sango said "What do you mean strong aura?" when Kaede answered simply "Vampires.". Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at Lolly, Iain and Jack who just grinned as they sweat dropped a little.  
As Lolly was about to answer suddenly, a strong breeze appeared making everyone's hair fly about causing America to shout "What the heck?!".  
Once the wind stopped, while the gang looked around to see what that was about but didn't know that some dark tentacles started appearing from nowhere which then grabbed Chichiri, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, England, China, Romano and Italy who all yelled in shock as it lifted them in the air.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're putting those tentacles?!" shouted Romano angrily to the tentacles until England yelled angrily "I really don't like this at all" as the tentacles started touching them in places where no one will explain (lol).  
"GERMANY!" shouted Italy who was upside down making Germany shout "Italy!" and was about to run to Italy's aid when Kaede said "Ye know that this demon would come." which made America and Tasuki both shout "You knew that this would happen?!" while the others looked shocked. Kaede nodded as she continued "There have been some cases of this type of demon attacking young men.  
So ye waited for some young men to be bait so that Inuyasha and the others will capture it.".  
"You old hag, why didn't you tells us about this before using our new friends as bait?" demanded Inuyasha when he heard their friends moaning loudly making everyone turn around to see their captured friends stroked in different places.  
"Ahn...not there" said England as he had his eyes closed while the tentacles stroked his body making America look at the author of this fanfic and said "Why do you want to torture us so much with this type of ecchi stuff?.  
A dismembered female voice giggled as she said "It's better with boys because it's always the same in the type of manga's I read so I thought boys are better", which Japan who was hanging upside down, said to America "She has a point you know!" when Romano yelled angrily as a chibi while being held by the tentacle and started waving his arms crazily "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" to Japan who had his finger on his chin as he was thinking.  
When suddenly Sango's huge boomerang appeared and slashed the tentacles that were holding Italy, China, Hisoka and Romano who all fell until they got caught by Russia, Germany, Spain and Prussia (wow Mr nice) causing everyone except Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo to turn around to see Sango wearing a different outfit as the boomerang then span back to her who then grabbed it with one hand.  
Sango wore a black skin-tight suit with pink armor plates, a red obi around her waist while a katana was tied on the left side and she wore her hair up in a ponytail.  
"Alright you big ugly demon, you mess with my new friend friends, you mess with me!" shouted Sango as she throw the boomerang again which once again flew around to slash the tentacles that were holding Chichiri, England and Tszuski but missed which made one of the tentacles went towards her making everyone shout "Sango!".  
When Lolly pushed her away as she dodged as well making the tentacles stab the ground instead.  
Sango was on the ground when Lolly held her hand with a smile as Sango smile back and gave her hand to Lolly who helped her up when the two glared at the tentacle creature as Lolly said "Alright now I'm really mad now that the tentacles tried to hurt my new friend".  
Then Lolly and Sango nodded to each other with smirks when they ran towards the creature at the same time as Sango's boomerang came back and Sango quickly grabbed it while Lolly pulled out her katana as tentacles tried to attack them but the two dodged it. "Wow I never seen Lolly act like this." said America in awe as he watched Lolly slashed a few tentacles in her rage when Iain said "If someone always tries to hurt her friends, America. She will show them what would happen so the same goes for Sango, I guess?". The question was pointed to Miroku who nodded in reply as he watched Sango using her boomerang as a shield when one of the tentacles then she jumped in the air and used her katana as she slashed a couple of tentacles. T  
hen everyone watched as Sango landed on the ground to Lolly who held her katana in front of herself when Sango said to Lolly "I see the weak point over there." causing Lolly to see a glow on one of the tentacles making Lolly nod her head, then ran towards the tentacle that had a glow on it as many tentacles attempted to stop her but Sango throw her boomerang at them to stop them from getting at Lolly untl she jumped in the air while lifting her katana in the air and then slashing the tentacle.  
The tentacle then started melting away as the other tentacles lost their grip on Chichiri, Tsuzuki and England who fell when America, Tasuki and Kouji caught them in time once the tentacle exploded covering them in black stuff making everyone yell in disgust.  
"Yuck this is disgusting." said England sticking his tongue out in disgust once America sat him down, while Lolly waved her hands fast as she said "Ew, ew, ew it feels so slimy." when Sango went up to her and held her hand out making Lolly smile as she took her hand then shook it. "Well it seems we found our new teammates." said Jack with a smile making the covered Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku to stare at them.  
"I think we should explain to them." said England then he started explaining about everything that happened to them in a few days while Kaede, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango listened intently ending the chapter.

* * *

**We have now met the Inuyasha gang along with another tentacle joke also in the next chapter we has a bath scene but without a bath scene there is a pervert ;3 **

**I still don't own any characters except my own.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Wow so your aunt killed your aunt and need to find teammates to help you stop your aunt from taking over the world?" asked Shippo in awe as he sat on top of Inuyasha's head while Inuyasha blinked in surprise once England told them the whole thing, until Miroku asked "So how many people do you have to find now?".  
"I think I just need six more people and then we face off with my aunt." said Lolly while sitting on the steps while her hair blow in the wind making Sango see that Lolly had an upset look which made her worry until Tasuki said "Man I'm still sticky from that monster exploding." and stuck his tongue out in disgust, when Kaede said "There's a water hole just at the forest." as she pointed to the forest making everyone all cheer happily so that they can have a bath and they travelled to the forest.

* * *

When they got to the water hole, Lolly and Kagome made the manly men go into one hole, the ukes **(A/N) Lolly calls China, Romano, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Chichiri, Italy, England, Japan and Jack that)** in another and the girls get the last one.  
"Man this feels so good." sighed America happily as he sat in the water making Tasuki, Kouji, Iain, Prussia, Inuyasha, Miroku, France and Spain all nod in agreement just when Germany said "America please don't try and watch England cleaning himself again. You remember the last time?" causing America to have a nosebleed as he covered his face with his hand making Germany face palm while the others laughed.  
In the other water hole the others were just talking about stuff, when Italy was getting curious about how Chichiri can attract two men at once so while Chichiri was talking to Tsuzuki as they were sitting in the water, Italy sneakily went behind Chichiri as he made groping hand movements with a cat-like grin** (wtf Italy? You're acting like Seiko from Corpse Party)** then shoved them in the water causing Chichiri to jump in shock as he turned his head around to see Italy touching his butt while making squeaky noises as he saw Italy smiling cheerfully as he done that. **(A/N)You know like in many ecchi animes where one girl touches the others breasts and it makes squeaky noises, yeah that's what I'm talking about but instead of that, it's ass instead with the girls lol)** Then while he kept doing that, Italy then said "Wow Chichiri, you have such a prefect bum that would make any guy like you." while still groping it.  
Tsuzuki laughed nervously as he watched Italy still touching Chichiri's bum as Chichiri started turning bright red in the face when Romano slapped him in the head with a fan **(A/N) Where did he get that?) **making Italy let go of Chichiri as he whined while holding his head "Ow big brother, why did you hit me?".  
Romano said while crossing his arms over his naked chest "Because you're acting like the bastard France and you shouldn't touch other guys butts." but then, he looked to see Italy with a evil grin that could match the Joker from _Batman_, making Romano say worriedly as he stepped away from Italy "Italy tell me that you not thinking about what you're going to do right?".  
But Italy just grinned evilly with a groping motion with his hands as he said "It's alright big brother. Don't be afraid." until Romano started running through the water while Italy chased after him.  
"Come back big brother I won't hurt you. I just want to touch your bum!" shouted Italy while chasing after Romano making Hisoka, China, Jack, Japan and England watch them with sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads while Tzusuki laughed into his hand.  
While in the other water hole, Kagome, Lolly and Sango were just sitting in the water **(A/N)showing nothing of course so the steam covers their bodies)** while Shippo was in with them.  
"So Lolly how did you get that scar in your back?" said Kagome as she pointed to Lolly's back who pulled her hair out the way as she turned around to show a huge long red scar which went to her shoulders and down to her tail bone on her back making Sango and Shippo gasp in shock.  
"I got this when I found out that my spine was twisted really badly. So if I didn't get it operated on, I would have been in a wheel chair" said Lolly as she let her hair fall back in place when she turned around to face Sango and Kagome.  
"Wow I didn't know, I'm sorry for asking about it." said Kagome when Lolly shook her head with a smile replied "it's alright, a few people know my condition with my back. That's my adopted family, my butlers and now you three.".  
"What about your real parents. Did they know about your back?" asked Shippo causing Kagome say sharply "Don't say that, she hardly knew her parents!" making Lolly say with a smile as she waved her hand away "It's alright Kagome but I think they didn't know about it before they...".  
Then her smile dropped a little just while tears started pooling in her eyes as Sango hugged Lolly making her surprised until Lolly breaks down and started crying while Kagome patted her back gently when Shippo watched sadly while Kilala and Luka who was flying both mewled sadly as sad music from Mufasa's death from _The Lion King_ played in the background.  
Back at the uke's water hole, Jack felt that something was wrong as he turned around making Tsuzuki look at him asked "Are you alright Jack-kun?" until Jack turned around replied "I felt something bad in the air near the girl's water hole.".  
"They'll be fine." said Hisoka as he watched Italy still chasing Romano in the water hole.  
"Leave me alone Italy!" shouted Romano while running until he tripped on a rock in the water and landed in the water making Italy stop as he said to the bit where Romano fell "Are you alright big brother?".  
Romano's head popped out the water as he had a ticked off expression making Italy jump in surprise while he fully rosed out off the water.  
"Italy, you're so going to pay." said Romano with an evil grin appearing on his face when he started to hand motions as he closed onto Italy who started shaking until he started running as well while screaming "**NNNNOOOO, DO NOT WANT!**".  
Tsuzuki, China, Chichiri and Jack started laughing until a bush behind Chichiri started moving slightly making Hisoka turn his head around and the bush stopped moving making Hisoka suspicious as he glared one last time while he turned to watch Romano chasing Italy.  
In the bush, Tasuki breathed out as he thought _That was close but luckily I didn't get caught this time_ while he watched Chichiri laughing. _Wow his skin is so creamy that I just want to gently stroke my fingers across it, his hair looks silky to touch as well and also his ass looks so perfectly rounded that I just want to squeeze it with my hands_ thought Tasuki while he was still watching as he grinned silly when making groping hand motions when three shadows were suddenly appeared behind him.  
_That's strange, shouldn't it still be day?_ Tasuki thought as he turned around until he turned white in shock.  
Behind him was Kagome, Lolly and Sango all with their hands crossed over their chests as they glared at him which meant that he was in big dodo (meaning shit).  
"Uh hi girls, I didn't see you" said Tasuki as he grinned nervously when Lolly asked "So you were always a peeping tom?" making Tasuki's grin drop slightly as he saw Lolly cracking her knuckles with her hand.  
_Ah shit_ thought Tasuki as Lolly, Kagome and Sango all smirked evilly while walking towards him...

* * *

"Tasuki? Uh how did you get those marks on your face, no da?" asked Chichiri who was wearing his original clothes that he wore when he met Lolly and the gang in the book as they were sitting at a shrine bar place.  
Tasuki who was also wearing his original clothes said while holding his redden cheeks as he sat with his legs out said "It was giant raccoons that attacked me when I wasn't looking." making Kouji also wearing his original clothes snorted into his sake while America, France, Iain, Taka, Inuyasha, Prussia and Spain all guffawed loudly making Tasuki glare at them causing them to stop at once.  
"So Lolly, I was wondering...do you have a boyfriend?" asked Kagome to Lolly who was wearing pink diamond earrings, she still wore her choker and bracelet, a long sleeved lacy pink top, short brown frilly skirt with black tights and pink mary-janes shoes also had her hair in tied in the pack but left most of it down as she said "I don't really care for dating, I just want to find the guy who's right for me.".  
"Well I do hope you find the right guy someday." said Sango with a smile until she saw Miroku talking to some woman in the bar making her glare at them when Lolly stood up and then walked towards him.  
"Miroku, I don't think you should talk to those girls and come sit with us." said Lolly to Miroku when one of the woman said snidely "I don't think he wants to come and sit with his friends." making the others nod in agreement Lolly's eyes widened slightly until slowly, they narrowed in anger as they started glowing slightly while she started snarling like a cat making the women tremble until Lolly cracked her neck on the other side then the woman all bowed quickly while saying "We're so sorry for saying something, please forgive us.".  
The others stared in shock as Jack said to himself "No way, is the seal not working properly?" until Lolly suddenly realised what she did making her eyes go back to normal then she looked around to see her friends staring at her in shock while Lolly's eyes started filling with tears as she ran past Kouji and Tasuki while they stared until Sango ran after her shouting "Lolly, wait come back!".  
The others just looked at each other worriedly once Lolly and Sango left until Jack felt that something was wrong making him look around.  
Outside, Sango was calling Lolly's name as she looked around until she saw Lolly holding her knees with her head bowed while under the tree so she ran towards her. "Lolly are you alright?" asked Sango once she sat beside Lolly at the tree. Lolly with her head still on her knees, shook her head as Sango puts a hand on her shoulder making Lolly look up at Sango with tear stained face. "I didn't mean to scare everyone, it must be the seal is slowly losing its power or something?" said Lolly as she used one hand to wipe a tear off when Sango suddenly hugged her making Lolly surprised by this. "  
I also lost the one's I loved by a man called Naraku who attacked my village and burned it. I also lost my father and little brother Kohaku who worked with him because he was controlled, but now after defeating him after that, everything is back to normal except Miroku has his wind tunnel still but's a good use and everything's back to normal even if it's lonely without my litte brother who is away somewhere to train." said Sango as she hugged Lolly tightly making Lolly tear up again when she hugged back.  
Once they stopped hugging, they broke apart as Lolly smiled with tears down her face said "Once we stop my aunt, I'll ask my adopted parents to adopt you so we could be sisters with Tzusuki, Chichiri and England".  
Sango was shocked but then she smiled as tears poured down her face when she said "Yes." making Lolly smile back at her until a scream made Lolly and Sango look at each other then they jumped up and ran back to the bar.  
Once they got there, Lolly and Sango gasped to the others trapped in black stuff as America tried to get himself free while Tasuki, Kouji, Iain and the others who were trapped with him, struggled to get out while Italy whined "We just had a bath, vee!" making Romano snap "Shut up Italy!".  
Lolly and Sango stared in shock and were about to help their friends when a voice asked "So that's the _whittle _princess eh?" making Lolly and Sango turn around in surprise to see a very handsome man with dark hair and wearing a black cloak on as he was holding an arm over Chichiri's neck while he held on with his arms.  
"I never expected the princess to look cute but this man is so beautiful." the man said as he leered behind Chichiri who then bends his head to Chichiri's cheek and licked it with a long pink tongue making Chichiri have a disgusted expression on his face while he turned his head away.  
Lolly sticked her tongue out as she exclaimed "Yuck!" while Sango had a grossed out expression as everyone else had shocked faces when the man said to Lolly "I was sent by Imhotep who who ordered me to get you and take you back to them so that they can bring you to your aunt." making Lolly glare angrily to the man then she saw her katana case under the table.  
Sango also saw her and mouthed "Go for it, I'll keep him busy." making Lolly nod quickly as she backed away while Sango said to the man "So what type of creature are you?".  
The man smirked with sharp looking teeth making Lolly's jaw opened as he replied "Do you remember those tentacles that were meant for your lovely and young looking boys? I was that tentacle creature.".  
Lolly and Sango widened their eyes when the man started rubbing his hands against Chichiri's body making Chichiri gasp in surprise as he tried to resist it while Tasuki shouted "Oi leave him alone!" then he struggled harder but no avail.  
But the man kept rubbing into him and started he grinding into Chichiri making him pant slightly when suddenly, Lolly gritted her teeth in anger as she bowed her head slight making Sango start "Lolly...?" until Lolly said "You good for nothing...**BASTARD!**" At that last part, Lolly lifted her head up with glowing red cat-like eyes as she grabbed her katana and unsheathed it quickly then ran towards the man who smirked as he pushed Chichiri aside when Sango caught him quickly but instead of attack him, Lolly slashed the webs holding her friends making them freed.  
The man stared in horror when Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with an evil grin while Miroku cracked his neck on each side as he said "I wonder if you know what happens if you hurt us or our new friends upon saying that.".  
When saying that, kagome then got her bow and arrow out then got into position as she pointed it to the man who snarled angrily as he ran towards them with sharp nails until Kagome lets the arrow go which hits the man in the shoulder making him snarl in pain. Then with glowing bright yellow eyes, he glared at Kagome and threw an arm out which turned into a black spike then it went towards Kagome until Inuyasha used his sword that was now bigger slashed the spike making the man yell in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand. "Lucy will get you while your pesky humans and non-humans are killed." snarled the man with a grin until a shadow appeared behind him making him turn around to see Lolly in the air with her katana above her head.  
_**...Ker Splat...**_  
Lolly had stabbed the katana through the man's chest causing the two of them to fall on the ground but Lolly then lifted the katana in the air again and stabbed him again with a sinister giggle.  
"Lolly I think that's enough." said Sango while walking towards Lolly until she once again stabbed him which blood spurted out covering Lolly in it **(A/N)sheesh so much blood lol)** making Shippo cringe slightly as he hid behind Kagome who stared in horror while everyone else looked horrified.  
"Lolly stop it." Sango said again once she grabbed Lolly's shoulders and shook her slightly but Lolly grunted as she kept stabbing harder making blood squirt on herself and Sango making Italy look away in horror.  
Having no more patience, Sango roughly pulled Lolly's shoulders to face her as she shouted to her face "**THAT'S ENOUGH. HE'S DEAD ALREADY LOLLY!**".  
Lolly's eyes widen she lets her katana drop to the ground with shaky hands as she lifted her hands towards her face to see blood on them causing her to hold her head while bowing down as she shook her head fast while saying "Not a monster...not a monster...not a monster".  
Then she went back up as she started screaming loudly making everyone gasp in shock until, Sango slapped her across the face **(A/N)Seriously what's with the face slappyness?)** making Lolly calm down as she turned her head back to Sango with teary eyes.  
Then Lolly hugged Sango as she hugged her back while Lolly was crying, leaving everyone to watch with worry which ended the chapter.

* * *

**Oh my I wonder how long the seal will last...but for now onto the next chapter also I only own Jack, Iain and Lolly while the others belong to their orginal creators.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At Lucy's mansion, Lucy was watching what was happening in her crystal ball as she grinned sinisterly while she sat on her throne.  
"Oh my, oh my. It seems that Lolly's human self is weakened. How fun will it be if she killed her allies?" said Lucy as she laughed evilly at the crystal ball while she leaned back and kicked the air with her legs, until a voice called "She is cute as a human but I wonder if her vampire self is more beautiful?".  
This Lucy look up to see a tall short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic-looking, muscular and has a sneaky look surfer type guy with a scar on his left cheek while wearing a Greek type amour.  
Lucy sneered as she said "So how did a mere mortal find my mansion?" making the man smirk as he said "Well you could say mortal but I think demi-god is the more the answer also I might have something you wanted.".  
Lucy looked confused at what he said until the man clicked his fingers which two giants appeared holding chains as a man's voice shouted "Hey watch where you pull those chains!".  
Lucy smiled as the giants pulled four people to be revealed as Evy, Rick, Jonathan and Alex, Lolly's adopted family. "Well this is inviting...not." said Jonathan sarcastically until he saw Lucy making him surprised as he replied "Well hello there and what name to you have to suit a lovely person like yourself?" causing Alex, Rick and Evy to sweat drop at this.  
But Lucy just smiled as she said when she walked down the steps "My name is Lucy Roséheart and the aunt of Lolly and the twin sister of her real mother" making Evy and Rick widen their eyes in shock while Alex looked confused. "What does she mean that she's Lolly aunt?" asked Alex to Evy who just said "So you're her real aunt huh? Why didn't you claim her even if you knew that she was staying with us?" making Rick mumble "Evy don't provoke her.".  
but Evy continued with an angry look causing Lucy to twitch her eye slightly.  
"You should have been there for your niece or did you think you were too good to even see her?".  
That snapped a nerve as Lucy had no expression on her face as she replied "My whole family betrayed me because of one little mishap, so don't go telling me about anything about family, okay?" making the man look away while whistling as the giants looked about nervously.  
"You! What's your name?" demanded Lucy to the man making him stop whistling as he replied "I'm Luke.".  
"Luke take these humans to the dungeons but keep them alive while Lolly is still free." Lucy said as she turned her back to the others.  
The man known as Luke nodded to the giants as they started dragging away the O'Connells and Jonathan when Evy shouted "When Lolly finds out we're gone. She will find us!" while Rick grumbled "Evy...try not to make anything worse for us".  
Then Lucy held up an arm, stopping the giants as she turned around with glowing red eyes with cat-like pupils making the O'Connells stare in horror when Jonathan said "Bloody hell what a terrifying woman. Now I know where Lolly gets her temper.".  
The O'Connells, the giants and Luke looked at Jonathan in disbelieve but Lucy ignored him as she got to Evy, then said "When she does come and find you...I will get her by forcing her to kill her loved ones and I will watch ever second of her ripping you apart." making Evy horrified by what Lucy said who grinned evilly at her while the giants took the O'Connells and Jonathan to the dungeons leaving Lucy to glare at the readers with her glowing red eyes as it turned black.

* * *

Back at Feudal Japan, Lolly now wearing a frilly black top, skinny jeans with a silver belt and silver Mary-Janes while her hair was tied in a side ponytail with a silver bubble and diamond earrings on, was sitting outside watching the wind blowing though the trees until a voice said "Yo Lolly are you alright?" snapping Lolly out whatever she was thinking, turned around to see Iain with his hair still up while wearing a tight black shirt with jeans that had ripped knees on it and white trainers walking towards her. T  
hen Iain sat down beside her as he said "A penny for your thoughts?" which Lolly replied while holding her knees "I was just wondering if my adopted parents are wondering where we are. They must be worried.". I  
ain was about to reply back when Jack's voice shouted "Oi you two, we're just going now. Hurry up or we'll leave you two behind!" which Lolly and Iain turned around to see Jack waving to them while the rest waited.  
"I think we should go or else Jack will blow a casket." said Iain with a smirk as Lolly smiled back so the two got up and ran to the others when Lolly jumped on top of Tasuki's head, giving him a noogie making everyone laugh as they waved goodbye to Kaede and most of the villagers, then they left to go find their next teammates.

* * *

"So where to next?" asked Japan to Lolly who was checking her GPS gadget when they were in Kaien Cross's private train **(A/N) Yes he has a private train. Don't judge it)** as she replied "This stupid thing isn't telling me anything at all. Stupid bloody thing this is!".  
Then Lolly wacked it on the window which made a tinging noise making Jack who was sitting in front of them, shouted angrily while holding his head "Stop that Lolly, I'm getting a headache from this stupid pregnancy!" when America turned around from his seat said "Hey I think you're gaining some weight from eating too much." causing the others to stare at Jack's slightly grown stomach making Jack to look surprised. "Well that's strange, I expected the pregnancy to be like a human woman pregnancy." said Jack as he prodded his slightly big stomach until Lolly said "It might be Bella's pregnancy from the Twilight series." causing England, Jack and Iain to groan while the rest looked which made America to say "Hey what's wrong with _Twilight_? I think it's a good book.".  
England just replied "It is not a proper book like _Sherlock Holmes_" while Jack replied "Also vampires don't sparkle either. They hate the sunlight and have a lust for blood".

**(A/N) To people who like Twilight, I also like it as well but I thought it would be funny with the characters reactions about)**

Then suddenly, the GPS gadget made another holographic writing which said _To find your next teammates, you have to become small and blue to travel into a heart_ then it disappeared causing America to be confused. "I don't get it" he said when Lolly suddenly sang "I_'m blue da ba dee da ba die_" making everyone all groan except Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouji, Tasuki and Chichiri who were confused.  
"What's wrong, no da?" asked Chichiri when England replied "It's that really annoying song from the 90s I think which can get in your head." making Lolly grin slightly at the others until Jack suddenly stood up while holding his stomach, causing everyone to look at him as he went to the restroom which made everyone looked worried at each other.

**(A/N) Warning: This scene will have an stomach inflation because I wanted it to happen so deal)**

Inside the rest room, Jack panted slightly as he clutched the sink tightly until he felt something move causing him to let go of the sink as he lifted his shirt up which made him nearly yell in shock while his eyes widened in shock. His abdomen was moving slightly as it grew larger slightly making Jack stare as he held his stomach while it moved around a little.  
_What the heck is going on?_ thought Jack while rubbing his stomach until he suddenly doubled over in pain making him grunt. "  
_Ahn..._ what's wrong with me?" said Jack as he slid down the wall while clutching his stomach which was still growing until... "Yo Jack are you alright?" asked Iain's voice making Jack look at his stomach which stopped growing and looked seven months pregnant causing him to be shocked but then called out "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just getting out now!".  
Then outside, Lolly was worried about Jack as he came out the rest room looking sweaty while he sat beside Lolly and Japan.  
_Is it just me or did his stomach get bigger again?_ thought Lolly once she saw Jack's stomach until a voice appearing through the speakers said "We have arrived at your destination, also please don't forget your luggage thank you and have a save journey".  
Outside the train station, all the gang stared in disbelieve to see that there alot of cul-da-sac making Inuyasha say "These houses look strange. Do modern people here in America live in these?" causing Kagome to shout "Inuyasha sit boy!".  
Inuyasha's necklace glowed as he slammed on the ground hard leaving a dent on the ground causing everyone to cringe when America said "Ohh...that's gonna leave a mark.".  
"So how are we gonna find our teammates?" asked Tasuki to Lolly who shrugged in response until while the gang weren't looking, Luke was hiding in a tree as he smirked when he saw Lolly.  
"So cute Lolly wants to find her next allies but has to shrink hm? I think that they need a little hand." Luke said to himself as he pulled out a red crystal and pointed it to the others.  
"Hey guys. I think I felt something happening" said Kagome when she looked down to see strange marks on the ground causing the gang to look down with confused expressions.  
"What the...?" started Tasuki until electricity appeared which started electrocuting the gang making them scream or yell in pain as they started shrinking like a micro sized, while turning blue until suddenly the electricity turned into a small glowing ball then it flew into a young teen playing with their dog.  
"So let's see how they're react to being small and blue" said Luke as he smirked when he jumped disappeared from the trees.

_Ah my head. What happened?_ thought Lolly who had her eyes closed still when she sat up while rubbing her head then she opened her eyes to see that there was something different.  
"Okay it seems that the background is different." said Lolly to herself as she looked at her hand making her yell slightly.  
Her skin were light blue and she had four fingers instead of five making her stutter "N-no w-way! M-my h-hands a-are blue" then she saw a shop window in front of her so she ran towards it and looked at herself, making her gasp in shock at what she saw.  
Her skin was light blue while see through looking but she still had her clothes and her hair in its side ponytail but was white instead of light brown.  
"No way! I'm freakin blue...**BLUE!**" yelled Lolly as she slammed her head on the window and kept doing it making a few strangely looking people stare at her until she stopped banging her head on the window as she remembered. _Where the others? Maybe they're here somewhere?_ Lolly thought as she then walked around to find her friends while a car passed her.  
"Ozzy, I think that girl is lost?" said one person that looked like a red and yellow pill had an cannon on his right arm with a yellow plus sign on his middle while a cell wearing a coat, black trousers and black shoes known as Ozzy was driving, when he said said "Don't know who she is and I really don't want to know her Drips.".  
That last part made the pill say irritably "I told you many times Ozzy, it's Drix." while Ozzy just said "Yeah yeah whatever." causing the pill known as Drix to continually stare at Lolly who looked confused and lost as she leaned against a wall in sadness while sliding down to sit on the ground.  
So Drix stared in sadness while Ozzy kept driving but suddenly Drix bellowed "**STOP THE CAR!**" which caused Ozzy to nearly lose control of the car and stopped it in front of a place then breathed out as he said "Spit Drix, you nearly gave me a heart attack so what's...?".  
Ozzy had suddenly realised that Drix wasn't there then he saw Drix floating towards Lolly who was still sitting on the ground until she felt a shadow loomed over her, so she looked up and silently gasped when she saw Drix smiling at her as he held out his hand.  
"Are you lost miss?" Drix asked with his normal hand to Lolly who nodded with a confused while staring at Drix thought _Okay, there's a floating cell that can talk but it can't be worse from the other things that have happened.  
_Then she got his hand and Drix pulled her up while he continued. "My name is Drixobensometapetramine Koldriliff but you can call me Drix. Everyone else does." Drix said with a smile causing Lolly to have a blank look with a sweatdrop on her head as she said "That's a really long name isn't Drix?" making Drix go blue with a dark aura while he slumped his head, replied "Yes it is.". L  
olly laughed with a smile causing Drix to smile as well until Ozzy's voice yelled "**HEY!** There you are Drix!", making the two turn around to see Ozzy running towards them.  
When he was close enough, Ozzy said to Lolly "Hey I'm Osmosis Jones but everyone calls me Ozzy" making Lolly reply "Hi I'm Lolly O'Connell and I lost my friends around somewhere...so where am I anyway?".  
Ozzy replied with a grin "You're in the City of Hector which we white cells protect" making Lolly drop her jaw in shock as she thought _No way I'm a freakin white blood cell and I'm in a human body eek...  
_"Um Lolly are you alright? You seem quite pale." asked Drix when he saw Lolly's blank face and her eye twitched slightly as her grin strained slightly.  
"Yeahhh I'm fine." Lolly replied with a creepy grin making Ozzy and Drix walk away from her a bit until they heard three screams which Lolly recognised as Chichiri, England and Tsuzuki's.  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock as she ran into the alley way making Drix and Ozzy yell at her to come back while they followed.  
But before that after that strange electrical power that caused everyone to pass out, Chichiri, England and Tsuzuki when they woke up, found themselves alone in an alley way.  
"Well that was fun wasn't?" asked England grumpily while rubbed his eyes as he stood up and opened them up to look at Tsuzuki and Chichiri when he widened them in shock making Chichiri who was rubbing his head asked "What's wrong England? Did a cat get your tongue, no da?" until he felt that something was different about his hair.  
Chichiri was surprised as he looked at England with his jaw dropped in shock, exclaimed "England! You're blue and have four fingers, no da!" which England retorted back "So are you and Tsuzuki" causing Tzusuki who finished rubbing his head and Chichiri to look at each other with shocked looks.  
The three all looked at each other until they all started yelling in shock when Lolly, Ozzy and Drix arrived making Lolly yell "You're blue as well?!" then they except Ozzy and Drix, all started yelling while pointing at each other until Ozzy who was holding his ears(?) shouted "Shut up!".  
That made the four stop screaming as they looked at Ozzy who panted said "Alright I know that the four of you aren't from Hector...so where did yah come from?".  
The four looked at each other as Lolly explained about everything that happened while Ozzy and Drix listened with wide eyes, ending the chapter.

* * *

**It seems that our heroes have a small problem along with turning into white blood cells but alas on with the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

While in a cafe, Lolly, Ozzy, Drix, Chichiri, England and Tsuzuki were sitting around a table with drinks.  
"So let me get this straight. Your aunt ordered a vampire hunter to slay your parents, you don't know where your siblings are, you have to stop your aunt from taking over the world while trying to find teammates lastly you need to find 7 more people and that's you off to fight your aunt also some of your teammates are male lovers?" asked Ozzy while Lolly nodded and said with a smirk "Damn straight." when she put random sunglasses on making Ozzy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the readers while the others sweatdropped at that statement. "  
So anyway," said England as he coughed on his hand and continued "We also lost our friends as well. Is it alright if you help us find them?".  
Drix smiled as he said "Sure but can we bring a friend of ours with us?" making Lolly say with a grin "Sure." while the rest nodded in agreement.  
So after paying their drinks, the six walked to a police station where a female white blood cell came out the building. She had her hair up in a ponytail with dark blue round earrings wore an bright orange hooded jacket, a dark orange top that showed her stomach, purple trousers that had a police badge on the left side of her hip and had black shoes. "Yo Ozzy and Drix! The boss wants to know why you aren't looking for viruses?" said the she-cell with an accent while smirking as she ran towards the six until she stopped in front of Lolly who shyly waved to her.  
"Hey Drix who's your new friends?" asked the she-cell to Drix who replied "These are our friends from the human world were Hector is Maria." making the she-cell known as Maria widen her eyes in shock while Lolly grinned toothily when she laughed.  
"Yeah it's true I'm Lolly and these are my friends, Arthur, Chichiri and lastly Tsuzuki." Lolly introduced herself and the others all bowed slightly in response.  
Maria was surprised and was about to say something when a voice yelled "**JONES!** Didn't I tell you to find out why these viruses are capturing young male-cells?", which made Ozzy cringe slightly as he and the others all turned around to see a grumpy looking cell walking towards them.  
"Who are these brats?" snarled the cell when he stopped in front of Lolly, Tsuzuki, Chichiri and England making them except Chichiri, glower at him as Lolly said "Excuse me? I don't you care if you're a police chief but I would watch what you say mister.".  
Then Lolly went to the cell's face when she said that while poking him on the chest, making him widen his eyes until a voice yelled "Hey guys, there you are!" made everyone turn around to see Tasuki and the others also looking like cells, running towards them.  
"We've been looking around for you four aru" said China with a grin once they got close to them while Russia smiled creepily making Ozzy, Drix, Maria including the cell looked terrified, until Lolly introduced the others with a grin "These are our friends that we were looking for. They are Taka, Kouji, Tasuki, Alfred, Yao, Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert, Hisoka, Ivan, Antonio, Jack, Iain and Feliciano, while you already know me, Tsuzuki, England and Chichiri.".  
Once she finished introducing everyone, the cell who was known as the chief said to Jack while staring at his bulging stomach "Did yah eat too much or something?" making Jack's right eye twitch slightly causing everyone including Drix, Maria and Ozzy to step back a bit as Jack said slowly "_What...did...you...say?_".  
"_I don't think he should've said that_" whispered Lolly to Iain who nodded with an Oh-shit expression while the rest were shaking in fear, as Jack suddenly punched the chief across the face who went flying in the air while shouting "**I'LL SHOW YOU FAT!**" making everyone jaw drop in shock with white eyes **(A/N) except Chichiri).**  
While Jack was beating the crud the chief, Lolly suddenly noticed a person with red skin and purple dreadlocks while wearing glasses, a long black coat and had black clothes was staring at them with a creepy grin causing Lolly to shiver slightly when Ozzy's voice snapped her out.  
"Oh yeah, me and Drix have to see the mayor once again. Do you want to come with us?" asked Ozzy to Lolly who nodded as she stared at an angry Jack still attacking the chief with a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head, until she looked back to see the man disappeared.  
"Hey Lolly, we're about to go, so hurry!" shouted Tasuki as he helped Iain drag away Jack from the chief who was lying on the ground with swirls instead of eyes while the rest walked away from the scene quickly so Lolly ran after them leaving the chief still lying on the ground making a few passer bys stare.

* * *

While walking in the city Lolly asked "So the mayor...how old is he?" while walking beside Drix who replied "Um...well you just have to find out when you see him" making Lolly confused until they stopped at a place with the brain. "This is the place" said Maria while walking into the entrance so everyone followed as Maria said "But I got to warn you, the mayor is...quite childish." making Lolly to look at the others with a surprised look while the rest shrugged their shoulders in response.  
Inside, the heroes were inside the office which had a lot of toys and games in it, when Iain commented "Wow I never seen this much in Lolly's room and I seen a lot" making Lolly who was looking around suddenly grabbed a psp from the ground and started playing with it as she sat on the ground.  
"Uh Lolly, I don't think that's a good idea to play with something that isn't yours." said Jack with a look while holding his stomach, until Drix asked nervously to him "I was just wondering Jack but I couldn't notice that your belly was quite big looking...why is that?".  
Everyone all froze in shock while bracing for what was going to happen, when Jack sighed and said "I'm pregnant and I could be expecting triplets" making everyone including Maria, Drix and Ozzy to jaw drop in shock while China asked "How can you tell aru?" causing everyone to look at each other worryingly.  
"I just know." said Jack sternly until suddenly, Lolly said as she stood up with a stern look to Jack, "Jack I don't think you should strain yourself for me. It might cause an early pregnancy or else a miscarriage.".  
Iain and Jack were shocked by how serious Lolly was just as she sat on the desk while playing the psp still causing everyone to look at each other worryingly, until the door opened to reveal a short looking cell came in the office looking po'd.  
He was wearing a white shirt rolled to the sleeves, a red tie that looked like it wasn't put on properly, blue trousers and shoes.  
"Why is there to many idiots in the office. Whenever I ask them something not one, not twice but three times but they still always get it wrong anyway!" yelled the cell angrily as he went behind his desk and slumped on his chair, when he finally notices the others staring at him.  
"What are you staring?" snarled the cell angrily making everyone except Ozzy, Drix and Maria look at each other until they snorted with laughter causing the cell to pout slightly as Tasuki said between laughs "Who...does...this...kid...think...he...is?" while the rest laughed.  
"Uh guys that's the mayor of City of Hector...Paul Spryman." said Maria while Ozzy and Drix became chibis in the background with blank faces when making everyone turn white from shock.  
Then Lolly said as she pointed to the mayor with a shaky finger "No way...this kid...is the mayor?" which caused the young mayor to answer her with a slight angry tone "Yeah I'm the mayor. So what?".  
As he said that, Lolly widened her eyes in surprise at what he said, until Sango stepped in between Lolly and the mayor said "How dare you talk to someone who is older then you. Who do you think you are?".  
The mayor just gave Sango a glare as she glared back until Lolly said while putting a hand on Sango's shoulder "It's fine Sango. He's just a spoilt little brat who thinks he can do anything." causing everyone to look at each other when Ozzy whispered "Oh burned.".  
The mayor just sneered at Lolly who just glared back making him turn away as Chichiri said "Maybe we should just leave, no da." which the others all nodded in agreement but then the mayor said when he suddenly looked at the psp on his desk "Hey which one of you beat my high score in the psp?".  
"I did because I was a bit bored with stuff." replied Lolly which caused Maria, Drix and Ozzy to brace for what was going to happen, while the others weren't too sure when the mayor suddenly jumped up with a grin as he said "That is so awesome I never got past of any of the levels so I just put it there and totally forgot. Could you teach me how to get pass?".  
Everyone except Lolly all turned into chibis while they jaw dropped in shock while their eyes bugged out **(A/N) Chichiri just had a shocked face)** when they heard that. Lolly just looked surprised, until she smiled with her eyes closed as she replied "Sure I'll be happy to help you." making everyone just look at each other in disbelieve when she sat beside the mayor and helped him with a level in the game.  
So later on once Lolly helped the mayor with a level on the psp, the mayor put a letter on his desk in front of Ozzy, Drix and Maria while Lolly and the others just watched as they leaned against the wall.  
"So what has been happening this week that most male cells are found to be heavily pregnant **(A/N) I'm sorry but I will explain it in the future)** with an unknown child." said the mayor as Ozzy picked up the letter to read it making everyone look at each in shock.  
"Okay just what the heck is going on?" asked Lolly to everyone who all shrugged their shoulders when Iain suddenly slammed his fist on the wall which made dark blue blood(?) start dripping down on the ground .  
"What the hell is Lucy thinking? She could kill someone with this type of thing!" he shouted angrily causing everyone to look at him while Jack gently put a hand on Iain's shoulder. Lolly then looked confused as she said "What do you mean by that Iain." while everyone else looked at Iain when Jack whispered gently "I think I should tell the...?" but then Iain turned around as he grabbed Jack's shoulders with both hands, while he said angrily "Jack you know what will happen if you tell her what happened that night when we were taking her siblings to different houses!?".  
"What's going on Germany?" whispered Italy to Germany with a look of worry while the others were wondering what is happening when Lolly suddenly shouted with her fringe covering her face "What is going on that you're not telling me?!" causing everyone including the mayor jumped in shock.  
"Lolly..." started Tsuzuki worriedly as he looked at Lolly who was shaking in anger making Iain sigh as he replied "Well it was when we put you into the O'Connell's home then we were about to put your twin into another home in Hinamizawa", causing everyone to look as Iain started his past ending the chapter for now.

* * *

**Drama what will happen in the next chapter eh? But I gotta warn you for the next chapter will have much more in it *poker face* also I still only own Iain, Jack, Lolly and Lucy while the others belong to their orginal creators.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_(Start of Flashback)_

_Iain and Jack were walking through the village of Hinamizawa which was very quiet at night making young Jason whimper as he hugged Iain's arm while the infant was sleeping soundly in Jack's arms, when they stopped at a big old fashioned Japanese house that had steps to it.  
So Jack went up to the steps and gently puts Siren on the steps as he knocked on the door quickly then ran down the steps quickly while Iain and Jason were hiding behind the bushes.  
Then Jack jumped over the bushes just as the door opened to reveal a very pretty blacked haired woman wearing a white dress and a blue apron looked down to see the infant sleeping on the doorstep. T  
he woman was surprised by this but smiled gently as she gently picked the infant up from the ground and took her back in the house making Iain and Jack smile while Jason yawned loudly against Iain.  
So as the three got up from behind the bush, Jason suddenly started crying making Iain pick him up from the ground as he said "Hey little buddy, what's up?".  
"I...sniff...saw something looking at us." said Jason while pointing towards the forest causing Jack and Iain to look at each other so Jack went to investigate but before he could go any further, a big black creature jumped on top of him making him grunt in pain as he landed on the ground hard.  
Iain was about to run to Jack's aid when another creature revealed to be a demon wolf jumped in front of him making Iain stop in his tracks, while the wolf snarled at him.  
Back with Jack, the demon wolf suddenly licked his face as drool dripped over his face causing Jack to close his eyes while biting his lip which made blood drip down.  
While both wolfs were keeping Iain and Jack busy, Jason stared in horror as he hid behind the bush when a hand suddenly grabbed him making him yell in shock.  
When Jason yelled, both Iain and Jack turned to see a demon resembling a man but had a wolfish type face__**(A/N) Scary)**__ was holding Jason's collar as he struggled against it while the leader said "So this is the only son of Nina and Alcuard eh? He's very cute maybe I could make him my slave when he's older but on the other hand I wonder what kind of face the cute dark haired man will make while my brother ravishes him?"._

_**(A/N) Ew I don't think Jason would want to see that at a young age _*)**_

_Iain narrowed his eyes at the demon as he shouted "Don't you dare touch them, do you hear me you fucking sick bastard!" when he saw the leader pulling Jason close to him and licked his cheek making Jason cringe while tears poured down his face said "If you don't make your choice, the two will be ravished.".  
Iain found himself that he couldn't save the both of them if something happened to the one when Jack's voice said making Iain's blood run cold "Iain it's alright. You just keep Jason safe.".  
Iain looked at Jack in disbelieve while Jack just smiled sadly causing the demon leader to drop Jason on the ground making him cry loudly as he got up and ran towards Iain. T  
hen the demon suddenly clicked his fingers causing the demon dog to rip apart Jack's clothes into pieces leaving him stark naked._

_**(A/N) Warning 18+: this scene will have graphic beasilaty if spelled right and rape so turn away now if you don't like this type of thing)**_

_Jack stared in horror at the demon wolf's penis started enlarging as the demon said "I think you should lift your cute ass or else it will get forceful.".  
Jack closed his eyes with tears poured down his face so he turned around on his hand and knees while lifted his ass up as the demon wolf got into position between his *hole* when it suddenly shoved inside him.  
Jack opened his eyes wide as he lifted his head up and started scream while the demon wolf kept thrusting into him fast making Iain cover Jason's eyes to spare him the sight.  
But what Iain didn't know was that Jason could still see through the crack of Iain's fingers as he watched in horror of Jack getting ravished by a demon.  
Then while the demon wolf was thrusting in and out of him, when the demon leader went in front of Jack making him look at the demon with a tear streaming down his face when the demon unzipped his pant(?) and a huge boner appeared in front of his face causing Jack to widen his face until he moaned when he felt the demon wolf started to thrust faster in him. Then the demon grabbed Jack's hair and pulled him closely to his boner causing to Jack to look away making the member slap against his cheek.  
So the demon then from Jack pulled back and pushed it forcibly in Jack's mouth making him widen his eyes as he gagged loudly.  
"Wow you have such a good mouth. I wonder if you had any practised...ahn so good." said the demon while licking his lips __**(A/N) EWWWW GROSS .)**__ as he started thrusting faster in and out Jack's mouth. Suddenly, the demon wolf stopped thrusting and started shivering as it spilled it's seed inside him making Jack moan with the member in his mouth while his eyes rolled up his head showing the white of his eyes then it pulled itself out Jack, as the demon pulled his member out Jack's mouth.  
Then Jack landed on the ground with the seed dripping out his *hole* while he twitched from the after effects of the orgasm. When Iain was about to go towards him to see if he was alright until the other wolf snarled at him as the demon put himself into position behind Jack said "Not so fast lover boy but I want to see how tight your lover is." and suddenly thrusted inside hime so hard that Jack's eyes rolled up again and his tongue lolled out, while the demon was thrusting in and out of him.  
"Wow now I know why lover boy likes your tight ass." said the demon while he grunted when he was thrusting in Jack who was moaning loudly as he gripped the ground with his nails, leaving marks on it.  
Iain just stared in horror at how the demon leader was using his lover as a sex thing making Iain narrow his eyes in anger while they turned crimson red.  
While the demon was still thrusting into Jack, he suddenly felt something strange in his chest when Iain's hand burst through his chest with blood spilling everywhere covering Jack with blood a little as Jason stood a couple of metres starting with blank eyes when he saw the blood.  
The demon turned his head around to see Iain with his eyes covered by his hair who said in a voice unlike his own "If anyone dares hurt the ones I love will truly regret it" then he pulled his hand out and roughly pulled the demon roughly out of Jack who yelled loudly in pain causing the demon wolfs to disappear in smoke. _

_**(A/N) Why hasn't anyone come out and see what was going on?)**_

_As the demon was slumped down on the ground slowly dying while Iain lifted Jack who was unconscious on the ground with a lot of seed spilling out defiling the ground, up in his arms in a bridal style and stood up to go to Jason when the demon said as he breathed hard.  
"Don't think...you should...be...so...lucky...when...you...met...the new ruler of the Roséhearts...the next time you see...her.".  
It was too much for the demon who used his last breath died, while Iain just glared at the now dead demon as he walked up to Jason and said "Come on Jason. We'll have to get going now."  
So Jason absent-minded followed Iain who was still carrying Jack through the forest, as the demon turned into dust while the wind blow the ashes away into the starry night._

* * *

_Later on inside a small Japanese styled hut a bit further away from the village of Hinamizawa, Jack with his hair undone from its usual style, was sleeping on a futon in a room when he opened his eyes.  
Then he sat up from the futon and found out he was wearing a white kimono when Iain wearing a long black overcoat, a grey turtleneck jumper, black trousers with a black belt that had a gold buckle and black boots came through the door.  
While Iain took his shoes off, Jack slowly got up from the futon with shaky legs and slowly walked towards him making Iain look up in surprise.  
"Hey Jack are you alright...?" Iain started to say when Jack threw himself into Iain's chest making him widen his eyes in shock.  
"Please Iain...I want you now so that I don't have to feel 'it' anymore." said Jack while he looked up with a teary eyes as Iain wrapped his arms around Jack's body.  
While the two looked at each lovingly, they didn't know that Jason who was in another room is watching them kiss passionatly as they went onto the futon through the crack of the sliding door.  
Once they got their clothes off which were on the floor and both were very naked, Iain and Jack got very busy indeed._

_**(Warning 18+ sex scene with two butlers hell yeah so please if you don't like yaoi don't look at it ;3)**_

_Jack was lying on the futon while Iain who leaned on top of him, started licking everywhere on his body when Iain pinched Jack's nipple with one hand making him gasp in pleasure then arched his back in the futon as he gripped the sheets on the futon.  
"Uhn...Iain...what about Jason...__**AH!**__" moaned Jack who now clutched Iain's head who was now licking his legs put his head up and replied "It's fine, Jason is in the other room sleeping. So he won't hear a thing.".  
So now they were getting into business that Iain started humping Jack on the futon while Jack started moaning with drool dripping down the side of his mouth.  
"Ah Iain...harder...__**HARDER PLEASE!**__" moaned Jack as he holding Iain's neck to keep himself balanced while Iain grunted between thrusts then started going faster making Jack moan louder with a bliss looking expression with his tongue lolled out slightly.  
"Hah...ah yes Iain...you've nearly got it...ahn!" said Jack who also moved to meet Iain's thrusts.  
Suddenly Jack arched his back in pure bliss as Iain got his sweet spot making Jack moan loudly said "Ahn...right...there Iain.".  
So Iain started getting faster and faster causing the both them grunt in pleasure until Jack said "I'm...going...to cum soon..." as Iain who was still thrusting replied "Let's do it together okay?".  
So at that, Jack moaned as Iain went all the way yelled "__**I'M CUMMING!**__" which caused Iain to empty his contents inside Jack making him roll his eyes up.  
Then once finished with that, Iain pulled himself out and leaned on top of Jack's chest who was slightly twitching from the pleasure with the seed spilling down his thighs.  
So Iain's lifted his head up and kissed Jack gently who kissed back while Jason who was still watching, then went back to bed ending the chapter._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

**Jack: I can't believe I got butt secks by a mammal...no less by a dog for that matter.**

**Me: *Slowly walks foreward* But at least no one got hurt right?**

**Iain: Bullshit that wolf was huge...he could have broken Jack apart.**

**Me: Well at least it wasn't Ceberus or Jack would have been ripped apart.**

**The heroes: O.O WHAT?!**

**Me: *Grins nervously as the heroes looked ready to kill her" I better go now because I...have something to do.**

***Runs off while the heroes chased after her with the benny hill chase music came when Italy stopped and looked at the readers***

**Italy: Vee, Lolpop95 doesn't own any of us except from her ocs but if she did, must likely use the ukes to do stuff that they don't usually do. Bye bye everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

All the gang had bugged out eyes and their mouths opened slightly as they heard Iain's past while Jack held his stomach protectively when Prussia snapped out of it said "Wow your lover just been freaking buttsecks by a wolf?".  
Then he went up to Iain and whispered "_Hey did it feel good having sex with him after he done it with a wolf_?" making Lolly have a angry mark on her head while lifting her arm in front of her face and slammed her fist down on Prussia's head causing a huge bump to appear on his head.  
"Wow Lolly has a bigger temper then Kagome and Sango" said Inuyasha who had his arms crossed while leaning against the wall with Miroku beside him when Kagome with an PO'd look, shouted "Inuyasha...**SIT BOY!**" which caused Inuyasha's beads to glow and then he fell face first on the ground causing a dent on the ground.  
Then outside of Hector's body, Hector started rubbing his head when he thought _Hey...why am I suddenly itching?_  
Back inside Hector, Kouji, Tasuki and Taka to pop their heads out of nowhere, stared at Inuyasha with confused faces as they looked down to see Inuyasha with spirals around his head while Lolly with a smile said to Jack and Iain "Well I'll help you two with your newborns when they're born."  
That caused the two to look at each other in surprise but Jack smiled back said "Thank you Lolly. Me and Iain both appreciate that.".  
Lolly just smiled brightly when suddenly the alarm stared blaring making everyone confused as the mayor grabbed one of the phones.  
"What's going on?!" shouted the mayor on the phone until the doors that led into the hall exploded into pieces causing everyone to shield themselves from the tiny bits.  
While smoke was everywhere in the office, five figures walked through it causing everyone to get into battle positions except the mayor who was told quickly by Lolly to hide under his desk.  
The first four figures were revealed to be Nakago, Colin, Muraki and Imhotep but something was different about them. Muraki had silver coloured skin, Colin had brown skin and Nakago had blue skin while Imhotep still had purple skin making Lolly ask them "Uh what are you meant to be?" which Muraki replied "Well since you and your friends are white blood cells that help protect the body. We are viruses who are meant to hurt the body".  
That made Lolly widen her eyes in shock when she felt Ozzy stiffen beside her causing her to say "Ozzy are you alright?" while she looked up to see Ozzy looking at something with shocked eyes said "It can't be...you're meant to be dead." so she looked as well causing her to gasp.  
The other figure was the same person that Lolly saw when everyone was together except he didn't have sunglasses on his eyes now that revealed to have a strange mix of green and yellow all mashed together. "Who is he?" asked Germany glaring the man who just smirked with slight crooked teeth replied "The name is Thrax Roja", then the man known as Thrax suddenly went up to Italy who jumped in surprise when Thrax gently caressed his cheek with a hand making Italy shiver in disgust.  
"Leave him alone Thrax!" demanded Drix as he pointed his cannon towards Thrax who then suddenly pulled Italy and put his arm over Italy's neck while using his hand which had a long index finger that suddenly started glowing yellow.  
"Hold it right here. One step and he will become shish kebab." said Thrax as his index finger pointed dangerously to Italy's neck making him widen his eyes in horror causing everyone to stand still until Romano shouted angrily "Don't you dare touch him or else do you have to deal with me, you bastard virus!".  
Thrax just smirked evilly while the other villains just looked around when Ozzy slowly stepped towards him making Thrax tighten his grip on Italy's neck said "How did you survive that fall?".  
With a smirk, Thrax replied "It wasn't easy but let's just say a certain mummy brought me back to life so I can have revenge on you but I think before doing that, I should play with this little cutie." causing Italy to whimper as he clutched Thrax's arm making Germany yell "NO!".  
When Germany was about to run towards Thrax with a fist, Thrax pointed very dangerously close to Italy started tutting as he said "Remember what I said. Me and the others just only just want the girl, so hand her over and no one gets hurt unless they provoke it.".  
Lolly narrowed her eyebrows as she looked around her friends faces and sighed quietly causing Sango to look at her.  
Then she said "Fine, I'll go quietly but first let Italy go." making everyone all shout in protest but Lolly just walked towards Imhotep who smirked in victory as England bowed his head down.  
"How could you just surrender so easily Lolly?" he started while Thrax was still holding Italy and the others all looked at him.  
"Why I thought you could be more stronger then that." England continued as tears started pouring down his face but what no one saw, was that Lolly made a sign to Sango and Ozzy who both nodded while they went behind Nakago and Imhotep.  
"So Lolly, would you like to see your aunt now?" Imhotep asked when Lolly suddenly looked at him with a smirk "No thanks I don't like going with strangers".  
Then she kicked Imhotep on the side enough to cause him to be winded as he went on the floor while Muraki tried to punch her but Lolly dodged it by grabbed his hand then pushing him into Nakago who then got tripped over by Sango and Ozzy causing the two to fall on the ground.  
Only Colin was left and all the others grinned evilly making Colin scream like a little girl ran away through the corridor while Lolly ran towards Thrax who was surprised by this when he suddenly got punched across the face by Germany and letting go of Italy as Thrax fell on the ground.  
Italy then jumped onto Germany who was surprised by this and quickly caught him but what surprised him even more was that Italy kissed him making Lolly cheer happily while she kicked Thrax when she walked past.  
"So I think we've done with this place." said Lolly with a grin making everyone smile when Thrax, Muraki and Imhotep all started getting up forcing everyone to get into their battle positions but then Thrax only walked up to Ozzy making him surprised by this, until Thrax grabbed his chin and pulled himself onto his lips. Everyone all gasped including the mayor who jaw dropped in shock when they saw Thrax kissing Ozzy who then pushed Thrax away while wiping his mouth.  
"What the heck was that for?" demanded Ozzy when Thrax put his hand on his lips replied "I've always liked you when we met the first time at the dame and the club in City of Frank. So the next time we meet, I'm might do something else other then kissing you.".  
That made Ozzy blush dark blue while Lolly's eyes swirled as she held her hand said "This keeps getting confusing.".  
So then Thrax lets go of Ozzy's lips and left first out into the corridor while Muraki followed suit only leaving Imhotep who glared at everyone and said "Just to let you know but your aunt has your adopted family waiting for you at her mansion. So don't try any funny business.".  
At this words, Imhotep walked away making Lolly widen her eyes in horror as she slid on her knees onto the ground then put her hands on her while she cried loudly causing everyone to look at each other with sad looks while sad music played in the background.  
Then England said as he kneeled down "We just have four more people to find and I promise we will help you rescue your adopted family from your aunt." causing Lolly to pull her face away from her hands and looked at England with a grateful look while she looked at everyone even the mayor who came out the desk all smiling encouragingly at her.  
So she stood up with her hand clutched as she said "Let's find our last teammates" causing everyone to cheer until Kouji said "Uh how do we get back to normal?".  
All the gang all sweatdropped at that statement meaning that they totally forgot about that when a glow appeared in front of them causing everyone to cover their eyes.  
Then once the glowing stopped, the heroes uncovered their faces and gasped to see Nina glowing brightly with a smile.  
"Mistress!" Iain and Jack both said as Jack had tears pouring down his face while Nina smiled said "Hello again my dear butlers".  
"That's Lolly's mum. Wow she is hot" whispered America when England stood on his foot hard making him yelp in pain while the others all stared at him.  
"Mother, how do we get back to the human world with our new friends?" Lolly asked Nina who smiled gently said "To go back to the human world is to hold each others hand in a circle". So everyone except the mayor all held hands as they made a circle shape then Nina continued "Now just believe in each others hearts and it will take you into your next destination".  
Once everyone all breathed out, they all closed their eyes **(A/N) Except Chichiri and Italy cause their eyes are already closed)** and started believing to each other which caused them to start glowing white causing them to feel warm inside.  
_Wow this is nice and comforting thought everyone in their heads_ then the mayor covered his eyes as they all started glowing brighter when the glow got mixed together to make it a ball which started floating when it suddenly started flying out of the City of Hector so fast leaving the mayor and Nina watch it fly as Nina said in Lolly's head _Remember darling just believe each other and together you're unstoppable.  
_Inside the glowing ball, Lolly who was suddenly white said in her head with tears floating in the air _Yes mother I promise you, I will._

* * *

Outside of Hector, the glowing ball went out of Hector who was playing with his dog looked around but shrugged it off while the glowing ball went into a different part of America.  
In Beverly hills, the glowing ball zoomed past all the shopping centres which landed further away into a beach and then landed hard on the sand making the glowing ball burst apart with the heroes all flown apart. Lolly, Sango, Tsuzuki, England, Iain who caught Jack and Chichiri on one side of the beach as they landed, America, Tasuki, Germany, Russia and Spain on the other while Taka, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouji, France, Prussia, Drix, Maria and Ozzy landed a bit further.  
"Well that was fun." said America sarcastically as he got up from the sand while Prussia spat some sand out of his mouth and the others started getting up except for Lolly who sat on the beach.  
"Hey Lolly where are we aru?" asked China while he and the others walked up to and went behind her to watch as Lolly who pulled out her GPS thingy showed that they were still in America but were in Beverly Hills making America whoop happily while England face palmed until everyone noticed that they weren't cells and blue anymore.  
"Alright now I have five fingers instead on four" said Lolly as she checked her skin which was its pale tone again until Maria's voice said "Uh guys what about us" making the others to see that made them shocked. Maria now had tanned skin, brown eyes and her hair was dark brown but still wore her clothes when she was a cell. Drix was now a very handsome man with blond hair in a page boy style and wore a doctor type outfit while lastly, Ozzy had black hair and dark skin while still wearing his normal clothes.  
"Oh my...I have legs now." said Drix as he stared at himself in shock while Maria just with a smile said "I really like the new me".  
But Ozzy had a strange look on his face making Lolly put a shoulder on his arm with a smile which made Ozzy smile back until they suddenly heard a bark causing everyone to look around, when suddenly a cute brown and white dog jumped on Drix making him laugh as he said "Dander." causing Ozzy to yell "How the Hector did he come from?!" making Dander the dog jump on Lolly who looked terrified while she fell on the ground.  
"Help!" shouted Lolly as Dander licked her face making everyone laugh when Drix said "I think he must have followed our scent and came along or something?" causing Ozzy to look at the readers with a not impressed face said "Oh goodie.".  
"I think we should all get to Beverly Hills before it gets dark." said Lolly making the others all agree as they left the beach with Kilala in Sango's arms, Tama the cat inside Chichiri's shirt, Dander just walked, Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulder and Luka just flying around but not before Lolly suddenly turned around to see Luke hiding behind a sand mountain with a smirk then he disappeared.  
So Lolly just turned away with a sinking feeling from looking at the sand mountain as she followed the others and ran up to Chichiri who smiled at her so she smiled back ending this chapter.

* * *

**OMG one more chapter to go and it's the final countdown...what shall happen in the last chapter along with finding their last teammates? Dun...dun...**_**ddduuunnn **_**and also I still only own Iain, Jack and Lolly as the characters introduced in the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Now in Beverly Hills, the heroes were walking through the streets when Lolly notices a poster on a power line so she runs up to it and reads it.

_Come to the Masquerade Party in the Mansion at 8 o'clock tonight, so wear a mask and a dress while having fun Signed by Lucy Roséheart_.

Lolly narrowed her eyes slightly at her aunt's name when she felt a shoulder on her arm making her turn around to see a girl who might be older then her with red wavy hair, green eyes while wearing a white dress with a green cardigan and green shoes smiling her.  
"Are you okay?" she asked making Lolly look nervously at the others who signalled her to talk to the girl replied "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?".  
The girl just shrugged in response with a reply "It just looked like you were down so I thought I could go and talk to you." making Lolly smile when suddenly three girls ran up to them.  
The first girl was a tall slim girl with medium length blonde fluffy chin bob hair, bright blue eyes and is wearing a very stylish red long sleeved top, light blue jeans and white sandals while the second had tanned skin, short black hair in a bobcut, light brown eyes and wearing sporty yellow outfit with white trainers and the last girl had long bluish-black hair, pale skin, purple eyes wearing a purple short sleeved hoodie, blue knee length trousers and white with blue trainers.  
"Sammy who's your new friend?" asked the second girl with a smile making Lolly reply to her "Hello I'm Lolly O'Connell." causing the last girl to grin widely said "Cool she's British. So what is it like in England?". "Damp, cold and always raining." replied Lolly with a straight face making the four girls stare at her with blank looks when suddenly Dander who was licking his privates (Don't ask, it's a dog thing), suddenly ran over to the first girl and jumped making her scream as she landed on the ground while Dander kept licking her face.  
"Get this dog off me!" squealed the girl as she tried to get Dander off, so Lolly and the others ran to help her.  
Once they got Dander off the girl's face, they all introduced themselves to each other.  
"I'm Sam and these are my friends. Clover, Alex and Britney." said the red haired girl now known as Sam introducing her friends while Lolly replied back "Well you four already know me so here are my friends. Ozzy, Drix, Maria, Sango, Inuyasha, Jack, Iain, Kagome, Miroku, Alfred, Arthur, Chichiri, Tasuki, Kouji, Taka, Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Gilbert, Feliciano, Francis, Tsuzuki, Kilala, Dander, Tama the cat, Luka and Hisoka".  
Everyone all nodded at the introductions when Clover said "How about we go to the masquerade ball tonight. I bet the outfits well be cute and I heard that the one special dance partners will dance alone with the music of their choice." until a very annoying laugh caused everyone to cringe as a girl that was the same age as the four girls walked up towards them.  
She had long black hair with a yellow hair clip on the left side of her head, violet eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye and wearing a purple outfit.  
"Here's Mandy" said Clover with a eye roll as the girl known as Mandy said "So here's the four losers with another bunch of losers. How low can you four get?".  
That struck a nerve on Lolly who glared at Mandy as Lolly went up to her face making Mandy surprised said "How dare you say that to my friends. You stupid **BIMBO!**".  
At the last word, everyone started laughing making Mandy po'd off as she pushed Lolly onto the ground causing the laughter to cease.  
"Look who's laughing now?" said Mandy with a smirk until Lolly got up from the ground and said with a much darker smirk of her own while her eyes started glowing a reddish colour "I don't think anyone gets your joke." causing Mandy to look shock as Lolly stood up suddenly.  
Everyone was staring at Lolly in shock who went close to Mandy with a creepy expression **(A/N) Higurashi creepy face are creepy lol)** said quietly "If you say anything more hurtful to my friends again...well I don't know what will happen to that mouth of yours.".  
Mandy widened her eyes in horror as Lolly started giggling evilly to herself when she realised what she was doing which she turned back to see everyone looking at her with strange looks that Lolly didn't like making her scared. Then she pushed Mandy out the way as Sam shouted "Lolly wait!" but Lolly started running causing Sam, Ozzy, Sango, Chichiri, Tsuzuki and England to run after her while the others looked at each other worriedly.  
As Lolly ran through the streets pushing past people, tears started flying like sparkles behind her face when she stopped to catch her breath.  
Once she caught her breath, Lolly leaned against a shop window as she said to herself "Why can't I control my vampire powers properly while I'm trying to save everyone from my psycho vampire aunt?" as she put both her hands on her face.  
"So we meet again, flat chest girl" said a familiar voice causing Lolly to pull her hands away from her face and looked up to see Zero Kiryu looking at her making Lolly snap "What do you want?".  
Zero didn't say anything as he went close to her making her blush red when Zero suddenly rubbed her hair gently causing her to close one eye.  
"Be careful flat chest girl, there might be some things that will hunt you at night." said Zero as he stopped rubbing Lolly's head and walked away making Lolly stare at him with a blush on her face when a voice said "There you are Lolly-chan, we looked everywhere for you.".  
Then the heroes with their new friends run up to Lolly when Italy saw Zero's retreating back said "Hey isn't that the man that we first met in Japan?" causing the others except Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sam, Clover, Britney, Alex, Drix, Shippo, Maria and Ozzy to look as well.  
"Well I'll be damned, why is he here in America?" said America who then turned to look at the shop window to see masquerade outfits making everyone turn to look as well. Lolly stared at the beautiful dresses making Clover suddenly wrap her arm over her neck said "You know what? We should totally go to the masquerade ball, we would look awesome in these outfits!".  
"I don't know...I have a strange feeling that something bad will happen tonight." said Lolly with a worried look when Clover started pushing her into the shop replied "Come on, we'll make you much better tonight." while the rest all shrugged their shoulders followed suit.  
Inside the shop which was slightly dark, the gang all gasped to see how beautifully made the dress are made, so while they all looked around, a very slim but beautiful looking man with long light brown hair that was tied in a plait and the fringe hanging over his left eye, pure green eyes with small round rimmed glasses, very pale skin and wearing a smart looking white shirt, black trousers and black boots, suddenly came in with a measure tape around his slim waist behind Prussia who then turned around making him jump in surprise.  
"Oh I'm so sorry about that. I always do that all the time with my costumers." said the man with a gentle voice that sounded British as he smiled to Prussia making him jaw drop in surprise at how beautiful this person was replied "It's fine, um who might you be?".  
"Henry" said the man still smiling** (A/N) He's a very important person)** but everyone were shocked by the resemblance between Lolly and Henry causing Iain to say "Um I was wondering if this might sound rude but are you in any relation to a family called Roséheart?".  
Henry widened his eyes in shock but no one except Lolly, Iain and Jack who all raised their eyebrows noticed that while Henry regained himself said with a smile while he looked at Lolly's clothes "No I have but what I do know that everyone should definitely wear something that is suited for the Masquerade ball and have a slight makeover.".  
So Henry grabbed a lot of clothes and pushed them in front of everyone who were surprised by this said "Okay get changed into your outfits while I help this girl, okay?".  
Everyone looked confused by this while Henry gently led Lolly into one of the changing rooms but shrugged as they went to get changed into the changing rooms for the masquerade party.

* * *

Later on at the Lucy's castle, Sam with her hair all curly looking, now wearing a green ball gown, green high heeled shoes with green jewels on the front, a green choker and had white long gloves while wearing a green mask on her face with a feather on top and green jewels was waiting for the others at the entrance when the girls except Lolly arrived.  
Sango had her hair in a ponytail with a pink hair band, was wearing a black and pink ball gown, black heeled shoes and black choker on her neck, also had white short gloves and had a plain black mask with pink jewels around it.  
Kagome just wore a crimson red ball gown, red high heels with red jewels on the front, crimson red choker on her neck, long white gloves and had a crimson red mask with pink jewels around it.  
Maria wore her hair down with a purple choker on her neck, a purple ball gown, purple high heels, short white gloves and a plain purple mask with purple jewels around it.  
Britney had her hair in a bun with a two chopsticks which had azure jewels embedded on it wearing an azure ball gown, azure choker, azure high heels, short white gloved and a plain azure mask with azure jewels around it.  
Alex just had a golden yellow ball gown, golden yellow choker, golden yellow high heels, short white gloves and a plain golden yellow mask with golden yellow jewels around it.  
Clover had her hair in a bun as well with a red flower in it wearing a red ball gown, red choker, red high heels, long sleeved gloves and a plain red mask with red jewels on it.  
"Wow Henry was so nice of giving us these nice gowns." said Clover pulling out a red feathered fan and waving it on her face while Alex said "Hey where are the guys?" making Maria shrug when Inuyasha's voice said loudly "We look weird in these clothes.".  
The girls all turned around to see the boys walking towards them causing Maria, Sango and Kagome to gasp while the others stared.  
Inuyasha wore a red male Victorian ball suit that had the little tail on the jacket with bits of silver on it, silver leggings and red mask with silver around it.  
He also wore his hair tied with a red bow and wore a red mask with silver around it.  
Miroku wore a purple and black Victorian suit with black leggings, purple boots and wore a purple mask with black around it.  
Taka wore a dark bluish and grey Victorian suit with grey leggings and had a bluish mask with grey around it.  
Tasuki wore a red, purple and orange Victorian suit with white leggings and wore a red mask with orange and red mixed together around it.  
Kouji wore a green and grey Victorian suit with green leggings and wore a green mask with grey around it. Germany wore just a green Victorian outfit with green leggings with a green mask.  
France wore a red and blue Victorian outfit with red leggings and a red mask with blue around it. Prussia wore a dark blue Victorian outfit with dark blue leggings and a dark blue mask. America wore a blue, white and red Victorian outfit with red leggings and a blue mask with red and white mixed together. Spain wore a green and red Victorian outfit with green leggings and a red mask mixed with green around it.  
Russia wore a white and silver Victorian outfit with white leggings and a white with silver mixed together. Drix wore a red and yellow Victorian outfit with red leggings and yellow and red mask mixed together. China wore a red with gold Victorian outfit with red leggings and a red mask with gold.  
Romano wore a pink and maroon Victorian outfit with pink leggings and a pink mask mixed with maroon. England wore a lime green Victorian outfit with green leggings and a green mask.  
Italy wore a light blue Victorian outfit with blue leggings and a blue mask.  
Tsuzuki wore a violet Victorian outfit with violet leggings and a violet mask.  
Hisoka just wore a white Victorian outfit with white leggings and a white mask.  
Ozzy wore a sea blue Victorian outfit with sea blue leggings and a sea blue mask.  
Lastly Chichiri wore a clear blue with green Victorian with green leggings and a clear blue mask with green around.  
All the men wore white sashes on their necks, black waistcoat and black boots while Iain and Jack wore their butler suits.  
"Well this should be fun." said America with a grin causing England to blush over his mask at how America looked handsome when Tsuzuki said "So when did Lolly say she'll be coming?" to the rest.  
Iain replied "She said she'll meet us inside the castle," while looking at their new four friends who were talking to Sango, Kagome and Maria then continued.  
"Also we should keep a look out for Lucy and her new buddies in case while trying to find Master O'Connell and his family.".  
All the men nodded in agreement and went to go inside while the girls followed them but what they didn't know that Muraki was watching them behind the bushes with a evil grin then disappeared into the shadows. Inside, everyone all gasped at how bright the ballroom is and saw a lot of people dressed up with masks as well when Tasuki said happily "Alright sake, wine and beer!" causing America, Prussia, Kouji and France to run to the bar making the gang tear drop.  
Then while the gang were watching the five to start chugging at the bar causing them to sweatdrop at the four with lined eyes.  
Then suddenly, Jack doubled over as he felt something in his stomach move causing him to moan in pain but the others didn't notice it.  
So once the pain disappeared, Jack sat up again and widened his eyes to see that his stomach was big to be in nine months making him think in his head_ I think the babies are going to be born at a very bad time._  
But suddenly, the gang heard everyone gasp in surprise making them all turn around to see a cloaked person on top of the spirals stairs who then took their cloaked off to reveal themselves causing the gang to gasp as well.  
It was Lolly but not really her as she had her hair in a Pollyanna style with a glittery white band around it as her fringe was styled in a Japanese way while the bangs were left along with the rest of her hair was down which was slightly wavy on the bottom.  
She also had glittery silver eye shadow on her eye lids, some blush on her cheeks to give them some colour and has dark pink lipstick on her lips giving them an airy look to them.  
She also had diamond rose shaped earrings on her ears and still had her choker on. Lastly she wore an outfit that resembled Belle's ballroom dress from _Beauty and the Beast_ except it was pure white with some diamonds around it and a white mask with diamonds around it that covered half of her face.  
Knowing that everyone was watching, Lolly sighed nervously as she graceful went down the stairs while holding onto the banister.  
"Holy smokes batman is that Lolly?" said America in shock while Taka said "Wow she looks better wearing a dress." causing a chibi Kouji, chibi Iain, chibi Tasuki and chibi Chichiri to stare at him in the background making him look and say "What?".  
Chichiri just shook his head at Taka causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at him while America said "Seriously dude, don't you have a girlfriend already?" causing Taka to make an Oh-crud face.  
Back with Lolly who was now standing in the dance floor while rubbing her arms nervously as many men went to talk to her **(A/N) What O.O Run Lolly run)** until suddenly, a man who had a black mask on with silver hair was wearing a black Victorian suit with a white sash, black waist coat, black leggings and black boots appeared said "Sorry guys but she's my dancing partner".  
All of them mumbled angrily as they walked away to somewhere is, making Clover who watched the whole thing said "Hey who's the hottie in the black masquerade suit?".  
Everyone all shrugged in response when China responded "But don't you think he's like that person we met in Japan and here aru?" causing many of them to look at him in surprise.  
"Hey you're right, it's what's-his-name...Zero Kiryu but what's he doing here?" said Tasuki as he watched the mysterious masked man now known as Zero took Lolly into the middle of the dance floor and then he started dancing with her while the music went gently. With Zero and Lolly who still doesn't know it was Zero, was surprised at how cool this person is as he lead her throughout the dance.  
_Why am I blushing over this person who I just met?_ thought Lolly as she held Zero's hand who had his arm around her waist causing her to blush bright red while Zero looked at her through his mask while anime sparkles appeared in the background.  
_She really does remind me of Yuuki but unlike her, this girl in front of me acts nothing like her_ Zero thought while he and Lolly were still dancing in the dance floor ignoring the fact that everyone in the dance floor was watching them while the two stared intently into each other's eyes as they went to the balcony which was outside with the moon and stars in the sky shone out.  
_What is Lolly doing? This is no time for romance_ Iain thought with an eye twitch when he saw Lolly getting twirled by Zero on the balcony while Chichiri, Italy, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, England, China, Romano, Ozzy and Jack watched with smiles until Jack notices that Kilala, Tama, Luka and Shippo were going upstairs into an unknown room causing Jack to follow them while the other ukes followed him.  
Upstairs, the ukes all stared at the door that Kilala, Tama, Luka and Shippo went into so England gently grabbed the door handle then opened it slowly to reveal the room was pure black making England say as he went inside "Bloody Hell this place is to dark...?", until suddenly he was grabbed by a mysterious person making him yell in shock causing the other ukes to come in as well but they also got grabbed as well as they all got dragged inside the room.  
With Zero and Lolly, Lolly felt something bad just happened so she said to Zero when they finished dancing "Thank you for the dance but I need to go.".  
When she was about to leave, Zero grabbed her wrist making her surprised until he pulled her close to him and suddenly kissed her gently on the lips.  
Lolly's widened her eyes in surprise as Zero kissed her but then she closed her eyes as she kissed back. Then for a little minute, Lolly and Zero pulled away as he sees Lolly go back into the dance hall while putting a hand on his lips.  
Back in the dance hall, Lolly while holding onto her dress started running towards the others causing them to look surprised when Lolly said as she stopped in front of them "Where's the ukes?".  
Iain, America, Germany, Russia, Spain and Tasuki looked around until Tasuki looked upstairs to see one of the many doors to be open said "Maybe they're up there in that room?" causing the others Including Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney to look slightly worried as everyone ran upstairs to leave the people dancing.  
Once they got there, the gang all looked at the slightly opened door as Lolly said "I think I should open it so if something is in there, it will get me first." causing a few of the others to protest but Lolly gripped the door handle and opened it for the others to see.  
Inside the room, Italy was just standing in the middle of the room with a very blank look and dead eyes causing Germany to run over to him as he grabbed his shoulders.  
"Italy are you alright? Where is Japan and the others?" demanded Germany as the rest went inside the room.  
"Something doesn't feel right...it feels like there is an evil aura." said Kagome rubbing her arms as she shivered slightly causing the others including Lolly to look around the room when Italy said in a monotone voice "Everyone is in the next room waiting for you." then he pulled away from Germany who widened his eyes in surprise as Italy walked towards another door near a beautiful painting of two young girls and older men causing Lolly stared at the painting of the two girls for a little, until Italy while pointing at the door said "They're in here".  
So Italy opened the door and went inside while America whispered to Iain "Iain, something does not feel right at all. Maybe we shouldn't go in that room." but the others except Lolly have already gone inside causing Iain to reply "Well we shouldn't leave the others in there." then ran in after them, leaving Lolly and America alone.  
So now not wanting to be alone, Lolly and America also went inside the other door and saw everyone staring at Italy's back as Lolly said "So where they, Italy?".  
But Italy didn't say anything causing Tasuki exploded "**WHERE ARE THEY ITALY?!**" as he ran up to Italy and grabbed his shoulders to face him when Tasuki widened his eyes in shock causing everyone else to gasp as well.  
Italy had purple glowing eyes and a evil grin as he started laughing psychopathically causing Tasuki to back away from him while Italy was still laughing making America say "What's wrong with him?".  
"I think he is being controlled by something but what?" said Lolly when suddenly other shadows appeared beside Italy who were revealed to be Japan, China, England, Hisoka, Chichiri, Tsuzuki, Romano, Ozzy and Jack all with glowing purple eyes **(A/N) or eye for Chichiri who isn't wearing his mask this now)** were staring at them with blank expressions.  
"Hey...what's going on?" said Clover as she, Sam, Alex and Britney stared at the ukes in horror while Iain looked horrified at how different looking Jack is when a voice said making everyone look around "Oh dear it seems that they are being controlled by something.".  
Then the lights turned suddenly turned on causing everyone to cover their eyes with their arms from the brightness when they uncovered their eyes to see Lucy wearing a blood red dress that resembles the fake Odette's outfit from _The Swan Princess_ on top of a very nicely designed balcony with Thrax, Nakago, Imhotep, Muraki and Colin standing behind her.  
"**LUCY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIENDS?!**" shouted Lolly with a very angry look with suddenly glowing red cat-like eyes at Lucy who smiled evilly replied "I just asked Nakago to have control of them but if you want I will let them all go.".  
Lolly and Iain widened their eyes in shock while the others including Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney gasped in shock as Nakago snapped his fingers causing the ukes to widen their eyes in surprise and blink causing them to go back to their normal colours when suddenly they all fell forward causing Iain, Tasuki, America, Germany, Spain and Russa to run up and caught Jack, Chichiri, England, Italy, Romano and China just time while Hisoka, Japan and Tsuzuki were caught by France, Kouji and Prussia as Lolly stared in terror at them. "If you don't surrender yourself my dear niece, I'm not sure what will happen to your friends but it won't be good." said Lucy as she walked down the steps from the balcony with a smirk while tentacles suddenly appeared grabbing everyone except Iain and Jack who all yelled in shock causing Lolly to widened her eyes in shock when she looked to see everyone were struggling against while she glared back at her aunt until Sango screamed loudly as the tentacles tightened its hold on her.  
"Fine but don't hurt them." said Lolly in defeat while looking away causing Iain who was holding Jack in a bridal style to yell in protest "Lolly...**NO!** If you do that, she'll kill us anyway!" but Lolly turned to look at him with a sad smile said "Sorry Iain but it's the only way." causing Sam and Sango to scream at her name as Lolly walked to Lucy who grinned triumph.  
Then all of a sudden, there was a gunshot causing everyone to look for the source, until Lolly gasped to see who was the one that did it.  
Zero Kiryu was standing at the door while holding a gun that resembled a firearm with words saying _Crossing_ and _Bloody Rose_ on one side of the gun with steam coming out of it said "Alright beast in human form. Drop the people and let the girl go.".  
Once he said that, he pointed the gun towards Lucy's direction causing her to glare with a blank look at Zero said "You filthy vampire hunter. How did you find this place?" causing Zero to reply while looking defiant to Lucy "I just have a really good sense. Now will you let the others go?".  
But Lucy just smirked evilly as she grabbed Lolly causing her to widen her eyes in surprise when Lucy ripped the choker on Lolly's neck off with her sharp nails causing Iain to yell "**NO LUCY!**" while Lolly looked on the ground where her choker lay in disbelieve until she screams loudly as she clutched her head with her hands causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock.  
Then suddenly, bats appeared around Lolly once again like the last time encasing her in a circle making everyone all stare in shock while Lucy and the villains were smirking at it until the bats disappeared slowly leaving Lolly's slumping body on the ground causing Sango and the others to scream "**LOLLY!**".  
Zero then ran to her side and rolling her over to check if she was alright when he widened his eyes in pure shock at what he saw.  
Lolly's hair was much longer and covered her face also her two canines were much longer in size causing Iain to say as he stared in horror while holding Jack "Please may have mercy on our souls.".  
Then Lolly suddenly opened her eyes to reveal glowing red cat-like eyes as she smiled a Cheshire cat like towards Zero who backed away from her just when Lolly lifted herself up from the ground without using her hands in a creepy way causing everyone to stare in horror while Lucy smiled gleefully.  
"Lolly-chan snap out of it!" shouted Japan who was now awake as he struggled against the tentacle that was holding him when Lolly had her back backwards until she straightened up which made her back make a strange noise causing everyone to cringe slightly.  
Lolly started snarling while drool started dripping down her chin as her long hair covered her face while kneeling on the ground like a cat for a hunt just as Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it to her causing Tsuzuki to yell "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING KIRYU-SAN?!**".  
Zero didn't take his eyes off Lolly who was still snarling at him replied with a dark look "I came here to kill one pureblood and find another twice in one day." then he slowly cocked his gun until Lolly smirked with her fangs, jumped in the air with her hands out as she did a battle cry until suddenly...

**_NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!_**

Lolly's red cat-like eyes widened in shock as she landed on the ground causing Zero stare at her confusingly until Lolly clutched her head in pain while an animalistic yell came out deep within her throat but then while she was doing that, Zero pointed his gun at her again while she wasn't looking when suddenly...  
"**NO DON'T DO IT!**" causing everyone to widen their eyes as they saw Evy, Rick, Alex and Jonathan suddenly running towards the others causing Lucy to scream "**WHY DID YOU NOT SECURE THE BARS!**" with glowing red cat-like eyes at Imhotep and Colin both cringing at that while Evy ran in front of Zero shielding Lolly with her arms out as Rick hugged Lolly in his arms.  
"Please don't hurt my daughter. She may be a vampire but Lolly is still the same girl as she was before." said Evy to Zero in front of Lolly whose eyes were slowly turning back to normal while tears poured down her face as Evy, Jonathan and Alex hugged her also making everyone except the villains to smile.  
That made Zero widened his eyes in surprise but then looked away as he lowered his gun away from Lolly when suddenly, Lucy said while lifting her hands into claws "Oh how sweet. A family reunion but sorry to break it but no one is getting out here alive.".  
Once she said that, Lucy jumped into the air with a battle cry when suddenly Lolly was in the air shouted "Oh no you don't!" causing the two to clash together and rolled on the floor while Imhotep was about to help Lucy until someone tapped his shoulder making him turn around to see Rick with a ticked off look. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!" he yelled and punched him across the face making the heroes to cringe as Tasuki pulled out his arm with his fan in his hand shouted "**REKKA SHINEN!**" causing fire to burn all the tentacles causing the gang to land on their feet.  
"Alright, we're free!" shouted America happily as he took off his dance clothes to reveal his original clothes underneath while the gang were already in theirs except Clover wore a red cat-suit with a purple heart shaped bag pack also Alex, Britney and Sam wore cat-suits as well but Alex wore yellow, Sam wore green and Britney wore azure.  
Sango wore her battle suit and was holding her boomerang with an dark aura around her said "Alright let's kick some bad guy butt".  
Once she said that, Sango throw her boomerang at Imhotep who just got up, was smacked by it and slammed into a wall while Chichiri, Tasuki, Kouji and Taka fought Nakago.  
Nakago dodged Taka, Tasuki and Kouji's attacks then grabbed Chichiri's staff causing him to widen his one eye and Nakago said while pulling Chichiri close to him "You and I could have been together while Lucy reigned over the human world" causing Chichiri to say while pulling away from Nakago "Sorry but I'm already in a relationship, no da!" then suddenly Tsuzuki appeared and kicked Nakago on the head making him pass out on the ground.  
"How the hell did you do that?" said Tasuki while looking at Nakago's unmoving body when Tsuzuki just smiled with his tongue out and winked at him.  
With Hisoka, he, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, America, Russia, Prussia and Germany were fighting Muraki who kept dodging everyone's attacks when Sam and Sango both kicked him in the back causing him to crash on the ground.  
Sam and Sango both grinned as they high fived while Ozzy fought Thrax in a type of dangerous dance when suddenly Ozzy kicked Thrax across the face causing him to step back when Sam kneed him in the stomach making Thrax double over as he fell flat on the ground.  
Only Colin was left which caused everyone including some of the ukes to grin evilly while walking towards him making Colin to say "Oh look at the time. I should really go." then he ran so fast that it left smoke causing everyone to laugh while high fiving until they stop to see Lolly and Lucy still fighting.  
Lucy was bleeding all over as she panted hard while Lolly had a few cuts and scrapes said when the two of them started circling around with their hands out in claws  
"Why are you doing this Aunt Lucy. My family did nothing to hurt you so why?".  
"Why you say? I'll tell you why!" snarled Lucy then continued while Iain was still holding Jack suddenly felt something wet dripping down his leg.  
"When me and my sister were younger, my parents always had been spoiling her since the day we were born. She was the one who always got she wants but what did I get? **NOTHING!**. _Because she was the oldest_" said Lucy with much anger in her voice that it cracked slightly causing Lolly to have tears pouring down her face as she said "I also have felt your pain but if you had your friends and family with you then that's all that matters".  
At that, Lolly smiled with her eyes closed as tears were still pouring down her face causing Lucy to widen her eyes in shock until she glared with crazy eyes yelled "**YOU'RE LYING!**" and suddenly flew towards her with her arm stretched out.  
Then she grabbed Lolly's neck who widened her eyes in shocks as Lucy slammed Lolly's body onto the wall causing a huge dent on it.  
Sam, Sango, Chichiri, Tsuzuki and Ozzy were about to aid her when Jack's voice said "Wait...a minute" causing the five to look at Iain who was gently putting Jack on his feet while holding his bulging stomach with both hands. "  
Wha do yah mean?" demanded Tasuki to Jack who grunted in pain said "Wait for it!".  
With Lolly and Lucy, Lolly was gasping for air as she gripped Lucy's arm for support said with a choked voice "You...don't...have...to...do...this...just...let...go...of...the...past." causing Lucy to widen her eyes so wide ad her pupils shrank smaller.  
Them suddenly Lolly felt Lucy's grip on her neck slacken then she fell on the ground coughing hard while she heard Lucy say "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_" over and over again making Lolly who was holding her neck look to see Lucy with crazed eyes was using her nails on her face which left long bloody lines that started dripping with blood to the floor.  
Everyone including Lolly stared in horror that Lucy had finally snapped, when Jack suddenly started yelling in pain causing everyone to see that there was clear liquid on the ground where Jack was on his knees while holding his stomach in pain.  
"**JACK!**" shouted Iain and Lolly who ran over to Jack's aid as Iain put him into a easy position causing Drix to start panicking while he ran in circles with his hands on his head as he said "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?".  
This caused the others to have blank faces until Tsuzuki stepped in front of Drix causing him to stop and then Tsuzuki grabbed his coat while slapping him as they were chibi mode said "Calm down Drix-san. We need you to give Jack-kun some pain killers to sooth the pain a bit".  
Drix nodded to Tsuzuki as he pulled out some pills from one of his pockets and gave it to Tsuzuki who then ran to give to Japan who was kneeling between Jack's legs.

**(A/N)Righto there is graphic birthing and blood causing a few people to pass out in that scene *Cough* Tasuki, France, Prussia, Iain, Taka and Kouji *Cough*)**

Then with the pain killers in his hand, Japan gently pulled Jack's pants off to see what the process of the birth while Russia was behind Jack, holding him up as Ian held onto Jack's hand.  
"Okay, I can see the first child's head coming thought. There is also some bleeding coming out the birth hole" said Japan causing Tasuki to look at the process then he leaned up straight making everyone stare at him until Tasuki passed out on the ground causing everyone to look at him with Da-the-hell? looks.  
"Oh it seems that Tasuki has what you Americans say "He lost his balls", da?" said Russia until Japan said to Jack "Alright now push Jack. As hard as you can".  
Jack closed his eyes as he pushed hard causing him to grit hard while crushing Iain's hand while Lolly and the others watched the process.  
While Jack kept pushing hard with yells, Zero watched as Evy and Rick comfortingly hugged Lolly who had tears dripping down her face until suddenly there was a baby crying causing everyone to see that Japan was holding a bloodied baby with a smile said "It's a girl minna-san." causing everyone to all grin happily as Evy went to gently pick up the child.  
Lolly, Alex, the girls and the ukes went around to see the baby girl in Evy's arms which they cooed at when they saw her in Evy's arm, the baby had a mop of hair which is like Iain's hair but still had her eyes closed. "OMG, she's so cute aru." said China with a smile while Lolly gently stroked her cheek until the baby's hand suddenly grabbed her finger making Lolly smile as her eyes closed (Kinda like Chichiri's eyes) when suddenly Jack started screaming causing everyone to jump in surprise.  
"It seems he's giving birth again and the blood is gushing out this time" said Japan once he got back into position and saw that blood was still spilling out between Jack's legs causing Kouji, Prussia, Spain, France and Taka to turn blue as they fell on the ground beside Tasuki with swirls spinning around instead of their eyes making a very familiar voice say "What a bunch of idiots.".  
Everyone saw Shippo, Tama, Dander and Kilala running towards them while Luka flew instead.  
"Hey where were you guys?" asked Inuyasha once Shippo jumped on his shoulder replied back "We got stuck in some cages by Lolly's aunt but then her adopted family let us out. So what's happened to Jack?". Alex replied by saying "He's in labor again. He already had a girl but now is having a second child".  
Shippo widened his eyes in surprise when Jack started panting as he kept pushing while gritting his teeth once Iain said "That's good Jack just keep pushing. You only have two left.".  
Suddenly a angry mark appeared on Jack's forehead and he crushed Iain's hand hard as he said "**I'M...FREAKING...PUSHING...YOU...BONEHEAD...BUT...IT...HURTS!**" with pain in his voice as Iain cringed when Lolly said "Does Japan still have the pain killers?" making Japan have a sweatdrop on the back of his head said "You're...right, I forgot,".  
Until suddenly a very pale hand appeared in front of Japan making him surprised as he looked up to see Lucy with a calm face say "I'll do it for you if that's alright with everyone?" making Lolly smile gratefully at her when Japan said once he quickly pulled out the pain killers and puts it in Lucy's hand "Okay but just two for Jack. We don't want to turn the babies yellow".  
So Lucy pulled two pain killers out from the packet into her hands and then went to Jack's side as she puts the pills into his mouth until Lolly said "Wait we need to get him something to drink?" when Iain put his other wrist towards Jack's mouth.  
Everyone widened their eyes in shock at what was about to happen when suddenly Jack opened his mouth to reveal huge canines and then bit into Iain's wrist making him cringe slightly while Jack sucked some of the blood out of Iain's wrist.  
"Ouch..." mumbled Iain as he had one eye closed while gritting his teeth when Jack suddenly widened his eyes in shock as he unlatched from Iain's wrist and started yelling again with his mouth wide while holding his stomach with one hand and pushed hard with blood still spilling out until...  
The second child slipped out of Jack's womb causing him to whimper in pain while Russia said smoothly "You can take a little rest now until other child is born. You have done good da.".  
This time, Lucy was the one to pick the other child causing some others to walk towards her until Lolly stopped them by saying "It's fine now. She is not evil anymore.".  
Lucy looked at the child and said with a smile to Jack "It's a boy this time and he has his mother's hair this time".  
Iain and Jack smiled at each other lovingly as they held hands while the others smiled until Zero went up to Lolly making her surprised when she turned around said "I'm sorry that I tried to shoot you and your evil-but-now-good aunt. It's just that five years ago something happened to me and my family that caused me to act towards all vampires.".  
Lolly just smiled as she put a hand on Zero's shoulder said "I know how you feel. That happened to me, my twin sister and big brother." causing everyone except Lucy to yell "**YOU HAVE A TWIN AND A BROTHER!**" causing Lolly to grin goofily while Zero just smirked at her.  
"So anyway..." said Iain making everyone to turn around towards him continued "I think the last one will just be born just about..." then speak of the devil, Jack started panting in pain as he felt the other child coming out of him.  
"Yah had to say it, didn't yah?" said Ozzy looking at Iain with a raised eyebrow causing him to grin nervously while Jack did a strange panting noise while pushing harder until he felt the last child's head coming out as he yelled so loud that everyone had to cover their ears from the noise.  
Then he felt the last child coming out of him then Russia gave Jack to Iain causing Jack to lean against Iain's chest while panting when Lolly exclaimed "OMG It's another boy!".  
Iain jaw dropped in shock as he said "A..another boy, you say?" causing Evy, Rick, Alex and Lolly to all nod while smiling.  
Once Japan had the last child in his arms and Lolly gently helping Jack up from the ground** (A/N) Now with his stomach flat once again)** Iain also suddenly fell on the ground with swirls instead of his eyes. "Idiot/stupid/no da?" said England, Tsuzuki, Ozzy, Chichiri, Sam and Sango staring at Iain with white blank eyes **(A/N) Chichiri just stares at him blankly lol)** when suddenly Imhotep's voice said "You will pay dearly with your incompetence...you along with your friends and family." causing everyone to turn around to see Imhotep, Nakago and Muraki getting up from the ground with ticked off faces.  
"Next time maybe." said Lolly with a sneer on her face then suddenly snarled loudly causing everyone including the villains to jump who then ran through the doors leaving Lolly to nod with a smug expression on her face then turned around to see Rick crossing his arms over his chest while Evy raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at Lolly.  
"Heh...heh...I can explain everything you guys when we get back." said Lolly grinning nervously while Evy raised an eyebrow at her as everyone including Lucy laughed at her as they all went back to London even if their clothes were teared apart **(A/N)Tear drop lol)**

While the triplets were sleeping in the next room, Lolly had explained everything to her adopted family and newer friends back at the Connell Estate in London in the big family room, Jonathan and Alex were surprised that Lolly was a pureblood but Rick and Evy were angry at Lucy who was the one to start it all until Lolly said "But it wasn't her fault.".  
"**LOLLY O'CONNELL!** She tried to kill you and your friends but you still think she's good?!" exploded Rick causing everyone except Lucy to jump in surprise but Lolly held her place replied "Aunt Lucy was just angry that no one had payed any attention to her and that's why she did it.".  
Then Sam went close to Lolly and said in a whisper in her ear "Lolly I don't think your parents are happy with your aunt here" causing Lolly to protest when Lucy coughed, causing everyone to look at her as she said "What I did was unforgivable but why I did it was because my parents were always giving big sister things all the time, even when we were younger but she was the only one that actually noticed me and played with me always but then something happened to my mother which caused him to give birth to another hermaphrodite as well so my father disowned me from that day. So this is how I became a monster.".  
Everyone looked at her pitifully until a voice said "It's alright Lucy, I forgive you." causing Lucy to turn around with a surprised face while tears poured down her cheeks said "B...big sister?".  
Nina was floating along with Taiitsukun and four mysterious people that the gang didn't know but it caused Taka, Chichiri, Kouji to smile at them.  
The first was a man who was handsome but looked feminine with a slender and lean build who stands above 6 feet while he had waist-long dark brown hair falling down to his waist that is worn in a loose ponytail, golden eyes, pale skin and wearing deep-red vest with gold linings that flow down until his knees, and underneath it he wears a long-sleeve button-up shirt and matching pants and dark boots.  
The other was another man who looked feminine as well and beautiful looking with dark purple-blue hair that is cut short to his chin, slanted hazel-gold eyes, a beauty mark on the bottom of his left eye, pale skin and wears quite a fashionable outfit.  
The third was a tall brawny man with black spiky hair, light purple and yellow bands on his forehead which gives contrast to his attire of the same color.  
Lastly a young boy who has light brown hair tied upward in a ponytail, and his bangs stay still on his forehead and wears a simple outfit **(A/N) I couldn't be bothered writing his outfit but it's the one he wears in the Fushigi Yuugi OVA).**  
"Hey guys it's been ages since we last saw each other after fighting Tenko." said the purple haired man to Taka, Chichiri and Tasuki with a smile until he saw people he didn't know.  
"Okay this might be awkward but may I ask you are you?" he asked when Nina just smiled at him replied "They are my daughters friends and family." causing the four to go towards Lolly making her nervously when the young boy looking closely to Lolly's face said "Hey you're right Nina, she's just how you described her.".  
Nina just smiled when she and Lucy both hugged as Lucy said "I'm so sorry for making that hunter kill you and that I tried to take Lolly. I was just lonely.".  
Everyone looked at the twin sisters with a smile being reunited after all this years until suddenly Kaien Cross appeared behind with his finger on his mouth while he thought Tasuki and Kouji causing the two to jump in shock.  
"It seems that Lucy has gone over the side of good also I want to say something to Lolly and Lucy," said Kaien as everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows while the purple hair mumbled "Who's the goofball?" "First I had a look of Lolly's school grades and it seems that she has really good grades so..." continued Kaien once he fixed his glasses causing everyone to yell including Nina and the four people "**GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!**" so Kaien said "I have applied Lolly to come to Cross Academy and go study there for two years." causing everyone to stare at Lolly who looked in disbelieve until a big smile appeared on her face. "No way..." she started saying until Kaien said "You will also work together with Kiryu-san with looking out for the other vampires in the night class and stopping the day students from going into the night classes".  
All the girls and ukes hugged Lolly while the semes and the manly men patted her back gently from hearing that while her adopted parents smiled at that.  
"Oh yeah we forgot to introduce our old friends to Lolly and the gang." said Chichiri with a grin and Tasuki said "Guys meet Lolly and Lolly meet Nuriko who is the one with purple hair, Hotohori is the one with long brown hair, Mitsukake is the brawny guy and lastly Chiriko is the small one.".  
"Hey who are you calling small?" pouted Chiriko causing everyone to laugh until Taka said "Uh why are you guys here anyway?".  
Nuriko just smirked as he said "Well Taiitsukun wanted us to join you guys in your team so you're stuck with us again.".  
Taka and Tasuki jaw dropped in shock while Kaien continued once again "Lastly there's a new teacher to work at Cross Academy with the night students.".  
Lucy widened her eyes in shock while Nina smiled happily until Zero said with a raised eyebrow "Who's the new teacher?" until a familiar voice said "That would be me.".  
Everyone all turned to look at Henry still wearing the outfit that the gang first met him in as Henry continued "I am the only son of James and Julius but I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought that my niece would detest me for not calling her to see if she was alright.".  
When he said that, Henry turned around with a sad look until Lolly smiled as she ran forward to Henry and hugged him making him surprised by this but hugged back with a smile as Sam, Sango, Chichiri, Ozzy, England and Tsuzuki hugged as well making everyone all grin happily.  
While Nina and Lucy were still hugging, Kaien suddenly said "But since Lucy was the one who caused these things to happen, I will have to take her to custody where she will be treated and will be out in the next year .".  
Lolly widened her eyes in surprise as she broke out from the group hug and said when she faced Kaien "But why? She had notice the flaw in what she did.".  
Kaien went to Lolly and puts a hand on her shoulder said "Yes but it's the only way to cure her." causing tears to spill down Lolly's cheeks as the others looked sadly until Lucy's voice said causing Lolly to look at her "He's right, it was my fault that caused this whole mess so now I will be the one to take responsibility for it.".  
Then Lucy walked out to the door with Kaien behind her until she stopped to smile at everyone and said "Thank you for showing me that you don't keep holding into your past.".  
Once she and Kaien left, Lolly had a down casted face until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing Lolly to look up to see Sam smiled at her said "Come on, we need to get your hair cut or else there will be split ends".  
Lolly smiled at that as she and Sam left to get her hair cut while Nuriko said "So what was happening while me and the others weren't here?".  
Tasuki, Kouji, Taka and Chichiri just smiled as Sango said "Well let's just say it was a heck of an adventure." making Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko and Mitsukake look confused while everyone all started laughing together at their expressions while Nina looked out the window while putting her hand on the glass said "One journey has ended but another will soon will arrive...I wonder how Lolly will take this?".

* * *

Somewhere in a mysterious village inside a abandoned mansion, Nakago smashed his hand on a wall while Thrax and Muraki stared at him.  
"Che, I will have my hands on Chichiri and I will do it by force" snarled Nakago with a scary expression as Imhotep came in the room said "I should have my revenge on those stupid brats and the O'Connells but then that stupid woman had to go all noble and joined them. We should have known that we would lose.". Thrax just rolled his eyes at how pitiful those two men were, until he smirked in his head as he imagined Ozzy moaning in pleasure underneath him until the door suddenly burst opened to reveal four clocked figures walking gracefully into the room causing the four men to glare at them.  
"It is alright you don't have to scared off us." said one of the figures that sounded female as the other clocked figure that sounded male said "We might work together if we could stop those annoying pests." causing Nakago to say "What do you mean?".  
"Let's just say we have a little surprise for the daughter of the Vladimir clan." said the clocked male with a smile in his voice as there were sounds of a sinister giggling through the dark corrider while glowing red cat-like eyes appeared in the dark causing Nakago, Thrax, Muraki and Imhotep to look shocked ending the chapter.

_The End for now?_

* * *

**Well that's the first story of the trilogy for the vampireness :)**

**Sorry if the ending was not that great because I did this in deviantart but I wanted to finish this story quickly so I could get to the second story but I got nineteen chapters done to the second story done just need to finish the rest of the story which I will submit the nineteen chapters here which will contain more sexy, funny, horror and gore in that one :)**


End file.
